


Askaban

by SethMacenzie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolves
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethMacenzie/pseuds/SethMacenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Gefangener in Askaban muss sich durchschlagen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akt I Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Charaktere und der Ort gehören J. K. Rowling, mir gehört nur die Geschichte dahinter.
> 
> Die Geschichte spielt zeitlich nach dem siebten Band, aber lange vor dem Epilog.
> 
> Die Geschichte ist nichts für Leute, die nicht viel vertragen, wer wissen will, wie schlimm es ist, der kann Kapitel 11 lesen.
> 
> Ich wünsche auf jeden Fall viel Spaß mit einigen meiner Lieblingscharaktere.
> 
> Und das Grundsätzliche: wenn du nichts Nettes oder WIRKLICH Produktives zu sagen hast, dann sag besser gar nichts!

I. AKT Angst

 

Prolog

Kalte, feuchte Luft in den Zellen  
Kalte, trockene Luft in den Gängen.  
Heiße, schwüle Luft in den Zellen.  
Heiße, trockene Luft im Hof.  
Nirgends Luft zum Atmen.  
Luft die einen nie vergessen lässt, wo man ist.

Nur staubtrockene Luft im Hof,   
Kein Windhauch geht,  
Man denkt man verbrennt,  
Ohne, dass die Sonne scheint.  
Denn hier scheint nie die Sonne.

Schwüle Tropenluft in den Einzelzellen,   
So schwül, dass alles anfängt zu schimmeln,  
Der Schimmel zieht sich an den Wänden hoch,  
Klebt an den Decken, an der Kleidung, in den Haaren,  
Als wäre man selbst Teil der Zelle geworden.

Arktisluft in den Gängen, so kalt, als würde Schnee liegen,  
Der längst zu Eis geworden ist.  
Wenn einen die Staubkörner hier treffen, denkt man es seien Hagelkörner.  
So hart ist alles in dieser Luft.

Eiskalte Luft in den Zellen,  
Nass und kalt,  
Wie an einem Wintermorgen,   
An dem es gerade noch so warm ist,  
Dass es noch nicht schneit.  
So kalt, dass man glaubt, man würde nie mehr aufwachen,  
Als würde man im Schlaf erfrieren,  
Wie das Mädchen mit den Zündhölzern.  
Man wünscht sich, man hätte Zündhölzer so wie sie,  
Damit man sie alle auf einmal verbrennen kann,  
Um wenigstens ein bisschen Wärme zu spüren.

Doch alle Wärme hilft nichts,  
Kann nicht helfen,  
Die Wächter sind genauso kalt,  
Und noch kälter die Herzen der Gefangenen.  
Jeder wird hier gebrochen.  
Oder er stirbt.

 

1\. Es ist normal.

Die Wärter schleifen einen Gefangenen vor sich her.  
Er ist dürr, ausgemergelt, tot.   
An den neuen Gefangenen vorbei,  
Die Wärter sind das gewöhnt.  
Es ist normal.

Einige Kinder sind unter den Neuen.  
Nicht Kinder, weil sie junge Gefangene sind,  
Es sind Kinder.  
Kaum alt genug, um zu wissen, wohin sie gebracht werden.  
Aber alt genug um zu wissen, dass es Unrecht ist,   
Dass sie hier sind.

Sie haben Angst.  
Zu Recht.

Auch die Älteren sind Kinder.  
Wenn auch nur hier drinnen.  
Der Älteste ist keine dreißig.  
Er ist dünn und blass und trotzdem scheint er seinen Stolz noch nicht verloren zu haben.  
Das wird er noch,  
Das wissen die Wärter,  
Doch sie sagen es ihm nicht.  
Den Rest seiner Würde, soll er selbst begraben.

Sie schleppen die Neuen zum Ankunftsraum.  
Der einzige Raum, in dem die Luft nicht zu stehen scheint.  
Der einzige Raum, in dem kein eisiger Wind herrscht.  
Der einzige Raum mit einer Temperatur, die einen nicht glauben lässt,  
Man sei kurz vor dem Erfrieren, oder schlimmer, vor dem Verbrennen.

Sie werden nicht lange hier sein.  
Aber ihre Sachen müssen hier bleiben.  
Die Kinder verstehen das nicht.  
Wollen sich nicht ausziehen,  
Schämen sich für ihre Körper.  
Der Älteste zieht sich aus,   
Komplett.  
Die Wärter amüsieren sich dabei,  
Es ist die Erniedrigung die ihnen Freude bereitet.  
Der junge Mann steht nackt vor ihnen,   
Sie schicken ihn weiter.  
Er geht wortlos mit.

 

2\. Das Wasser spült alles ab.

Zögerlich folgen die Kinder ihm.  
Sie scheinen eine Hoffnung zu sehen.  
Wenn er nicht aufgibt, tun wir es auch nicht,  
Scheint der Blick eines Jungen, vielleicht elf Jahre alt, zu sagen.  
Er zieht sich aus, folgt ihm.  
Die anderen Kinder tun es ihm nach und nach gleich.

Eine Türe weiter bereuen sie es schon.  
Kalte Duschen.  
Die Wände von Pilzen überzogen,   
Der Boden auch.  
Nicht nur Schimmel,   
Der ist überall,   
Sondern auch große Pilze, aller Art, sie riechen faulig, modrig, ungenießbar.  
Noch wissen die Kinder nicht, dass diese Pilze eine der Hauptmahlzeiten hier darstellt.

Der junge Mann geht langsam auf den Platz zu, dem die Wärter ihm zuweisen.  
Die Kinder folgen.  
Er sieht sie an.   
Brennend heißes Wasser ergießt sich auf sie.  
Die Kinder schreien.  
Er zwingt sich nicht zu schreien.  
Er will den Wärtern diesen Gefallen nicht tun.  
Es würde sie nur freuen.

Das Wasser spült alles ab.   
Es brennt alles ab.  
Schmutz wie Farbe.  
Die Farbe, mit der er das Mal überdeckt hatte.  
Als die Wärter es sehen verziehen sich ihre Gesichter.  
Sie stellen das Wasser noch heißer.

Er schreit auch jetzt nicht.   
Sein Vater hat ihm gesagt, sie würden irgendwann aufhören.  
Sie hören nicht auf.  
Sie genießen es, genießen seine Schmerzen.  
Er verzieht keine Miene,  
Er will sich nicht brechen lassen.

 

3\. Wieder ein Toter.

Das Wasser scheint alles wegzuspülen.  
Sogar den Boden.  
Der Schimmel ist aufgeweicht,  
Der Boden rutschig.  
Eines der Kinder fällt hin.

Er geht hin, reicht dem Jungen die Hand.  
Er ist der Älteste hier, der einzige der so etwas wie erwachsen ist.  
Auch wenn er sich nicht so fühlt.   
Er bereut es, als die Wächter ihn zu dem Kind auf den Boden werfen, auf ihn einprügeln.

Das Kind steht nicht mehr auf.  
Blut läuft aus der Stelle, wo sein Kopf auf den Boden aufgeschlagen ist,  
Vermischt sich mit dem schlammigen Wasser.

Wieder ein Toter.  
Nichts Neues für die Wärter.  
Sie interessiert es herzlich wenig.  
Es stört nur, dass sie den Bengel nun wieder hinaus tragen müssen.  
Und der Bürokram. Zu viele Akten, nur wegen eines toten Kindes.  
Das macht sie wütend.  
Sie lassen es an ihm aus.  
Er ist immer noch still.   
Schreit nicht, verzieht keine Miene,   
Aber es fällt ihm immer schwerer.

 

4\. So etwas gibt es hier nicht.

Die Wärter lassen von ihm ab.  
Treiben die Gefangenen weiter.   
In den nächsten Raum.

In diesem Raum liegt ein Stapel Gefängniskleidung.  
Die Kinder sehen sich um, sie wollen sich abtrocknen.  
So etwas gibt es hier nicht.  
Die Kleidung klebt an der nassen Haut.  
Sie ist vermodert, kaputt, löchrig, unbrauchbar.  
Aber besser als nichts.

5\. Die Einzelzellen sind für die Neuen, Die werden schnell verrückt.  
Wer den Anfang übersteht, übersteht auch den Rest.

Einzelzellen.   
Für jedes der Kinder.  
Auch für ihn.  
Er ist auch nicht mehr als eines der Kinder.  
Egal wie alt er ist.

Die Wärter zerren ihn in eine Zelle, in der die Luft zu stehen scheint.  
Er sieht sich um.  
Schimmel,   
Überall, an den Wänden, auf dem Boden.  
Sogar das dürftige Bett,   
Dass nur aus einer Pritsche und einer dünnen Decke besteht schimmelt.  
Auf dem Boden steht ein Teller.  
Essenreste des vorherigen Zellenbesitzers.  
Sie schimmeln ebenso.

Er wagt es nicht sich hinzusetzen,  
Er steht lieber,  
Auch wenn er kaum noch stehen kann.

Die Einzelzellen sind für die Neuen,  
Die werden schnell verrückt.   
Wer den Anfang übersteht, übersteht auch den Rest.

Die Worte sind in der Wand zu lesen.  
Zwischen den Schimmel geritzt.  
Wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer.

 

6\. Und alles andere hier.

Er weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist,  
Vielleicht ein paar Minuten,  
Vielleicht Stunden,  
Es kommt ihm vor wie Jahre.

Er kann nicht mehr stehen,  
Setzt sich hin,  
Auf die Pritsche,  
Sie ist klatschnass,  
Wie er.  
Und alles andere hier.

Seine Kleidung klebt an seinem Körper,  
Von seinen Haaren tropft das Wasser,  
Der Schweiß steht ihm auf der Stirn.  
Er fragt sich, wie er das durchhalten soll.

 

7\. Schlafen. Seine Einzige Hoffnung.

Es scheint ein Tag um zu sein.   
Denn es gibt essen.  
Es soll wohl Essen sein.  
Es ist eine Art Pilzeintopf.  
Die Wärter scheinen die Wände der Duschen abgekratzt zu haben,   
Um es den Gefangen vorzusetzen.

Er stellt den Teller weg, auch wenn er Hunger hat.  
Allein von dem Geruch wird ihm schlecht.  
Auch wenn es in seiner Zelle nicht besser riecht.  
Er hat sich viermal übergeben.  
Wegen des Geruchs, dem Geschmack von Schimmel, den er in seinem Mund hat  
Und weil er hier raus will.

Er tritt gegen das einzige im Raum, das nicht schimmelt.  
Die Tür.  
Doch der Boden ist rutschig, er landet auf ihm.  
Seine Kleidung, seine Haare, er, voller Schleim.  
Schleim von dem er nicht weiß, was es ist.  
Schimmel, Erbrochenes, Pilze, Pflanzen, Kondenswasser.  
Er hofft, dass es Kondenswasser ist, der Farbe nach kommt es eher aus dem Abfluss.  
Es würde ihn nicht einmal wundern.

Ihm Schmerzen die Knochen,  
Stöhnend richtet er sich auf,  
Spuckt aus und wischt sich den Mund am Handrücken ab.  
Vielleicht vergisst er den Geschmack irgendwann.  
Der Geschmack von Schimmel, Pilzen, Erbrochenem.   
Und dem des Eintopfes von dem er nun doch einen Löffel genommen hat.

Schlafen.  
Seine Einzige Hoffnung.  
Er legt sich hin.  
Hofft auf Schlaf.  
Er bekommt ihn.

 

8\. ‘Wir haben es hier nicht gern, wenn die Gefangenen rauskommen. Es sei denn sie sind tot.’

Er fragt sich, wann er aufgewacht ist.  
Fragt sich, ob er überhaupt geschlafen hat.  
Er fühlt sich nicht so.  
Unter Schmerzen richtet er sich auf.  
Sein Nacken ist steif, sein ganzer Körper schmerzt,  
Sein Kopf dröhnt, seine Gliedmaßen schlaff.  
Als hätte sein Körper jetzt schon aufgegeben.  
Er fragt sich, ob die Schmerzen von dem Sturz gestern kommen.  
Er hofft, dass sie vom Schlafen kommen.  
Er flucht.  
Schreit.  
Laut.  
Panisch.  
Trommelt gegen die Tür.  
Sie öffnet sich langsam.  
Ein Wärter schlägt ihn zu Boden.  
Prügelt ein paar Mal auf ihn ein, tritt ihn solange, bis Blut spritzt.

Nie wieder will der Gefangene so einen Radau machen.  
Ein zweiter Wärter kommt.  
Sieht mit abfälligem Blick auf den Verwundeten und lacht leise.

‘Wir haben es hier nicht gern, wenn die Gefangenen rauskommen.  
Es sei denn sie sind tot.’

Am Boden wo er liegt hört er die Worte des Wärters kaum.  
Er hat nicht mit ihm gesprochen.  
Nicht mal über ihn.  
Er ist froh darüber.  
Offenbar ist jemand rausgekommen.  
Oder auch nicht.

 

9\. Ein Sprung am Tellerrand. Routine. Immer derselbe Sprung in der Ecke.

Er schluchzt leise.  
Seine Nerven liegen blank.  
Der Schmerz ist stärker als die Misshandlung.   
Er ist froh, dass er wegen des Schmerzes weint  
Und nicht wegen den psychischen Qualen.  
Es gibt ihm Hoffnung.  
Glaubt er zumindest.

Die Tränen laufen seine Wangen herunter,  
Er merkt kaum, als ihm sein Essen hingestellt wird.  
Er ist froh, dass ein Krug Wasser dabei ist.   
Es ist nicht klar, aber es ist Wasser.  
Er stürzt den Inhalt des gesamten Kruges hinunter.  
Das Essen rührt er nicht an,  
Dasselbe wie zuvor,  
Derselbe Teller.  
Derselbe kleine Sprung in der Ecke.

Ein Sprung am Tellerrand. Routine. Immer derselbe Sprung in derselben Ecke.

Routine.  
Durch sie könnte er vielleicht die Kontrolle über sich behalten.  
Durch diesen Sprung im Tellerrand.  
Er hofft, dass sie ihm den Teller wieder hinstellen.  
Aber auf ein anderes Essen hofft er nicht.  
Er weiß, dass das sinnlos wäre.

 

10\. Drei Tage.

Drei Tage.  
Er weiß nicht, ob er wirklich schon drei Tage hier ist.  
Er glaubt es nur.  
Ohne Kontakt zu anderen Menschen kann er es nicht wissen.  
Er hat einen Wärter gefragt.  
Der hat ihn nur ausgelacht.  
Er hat Gestern, oder vorhin, er weiß es nicht,  
Mit seinem Finger den Spruch an der Wand nachgefahren.  
Das gibt ihm etwas Hoffnung.  
Wenn er das durchsteht, steht er alles durch.  
Wenn er wenigstens wüsste, wie lange er es noch durchstehen muss.

Er vermisst die Welt draußen.  
Vermisst seine Familie.  
Er wollte nicht an sie denken.  
Hatte es sich drei Tage lang verboten,  
Doch jetzt musste er an sie denken.  
An seine Mutter, die angeboten hat, seine Strafe abzusitzen.  
An seinen Vater, dem am Ende alles egal war.  
An seinen Sohn, der seinen Vater vielleicht erst kennen lernen wird,  
Wenn er schon sprechen kann.  
An seine Frau,   
Die schwanger ist. Und allein.  
Er hatte sich auf seine Familie gefreut.  
Er hatte sich auf seinen Sohn gefreut.  
Er wird seine Geburt verpassen.  
Wer weiß, was er alles noch verpassen wird.

Aber er kann wieder zu ihm.  
Wenn er nur durchhält.  
Am dritten Tag kam die Hoffnung.

 

11\. ‘Es hat sich lange niemand mehr mit mir angelegt.’

Am nächsten Morgen,  
Die Wächter sagten ihm, es sei der nächste Morgen,  
Wurde er in den Hof gebracht.  
Er wollte nicht, aber er musste.  
Er sah sich um.  
Erkannte einige.  
Feinde.  
Keinen einzigen Freund.  
Er war schließlich ein Verräter.  
Von den Kindern sah er nur eines.  
Ein kleiner Junge.  
Er wurde von einem Mann in schwarzer Kleidung gepackt.  
Ein Zweiter kam hinzu,  
Sie hielten ihn an den Armen fest.  
Der Junge strampelte, zappelte,  
Die Männer schlugen ihn.

Dann kam noch ein Mann.  
Er kannte ihn.  
Er hasste ihn.  
Er war widerlich.  
Ein Menschenfresser.  
Und er ging auf den Jungen zu.

Seinen Namen wusste er.  
Fenir Greyback.  
Ein Werwolf.  
Der Junge würde als sein Frühstück enden,  
Der Gefangene musste etwas unternehmen.  
Er rappelte sich hoch,  
Aus dem Eck, in den ihn die Wärter geworfen hatten.  
Ging auf Greyback zu.

Der drehte sich um.  
Wolfsgehöhr.  
Er grinste.  
‘Wen haben wir denn da?’  
Fragte er und zog ihn zu sich.  
Hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest, an seinem Mal.  
Er entzog seine Hand mit einem starken Kraftaufwand.  
Er zog so heftig, dass er auf dem Boden landete.  
Greyback lachte laut,  
Dann drehte er sich zu dem Jungen um.  
Leckte sich erneut über die Lippen.  
Zog den rechten Arm des Jungen zu sich, der immer noch von hinten festgehalten wurde.  
‘Bitte nicht’  
Flüsterte der Junge und die Tränen flossen aus seinen Augen.  
Der Gefangene stand auf, rappelte sich erneut hoch.  
Und bevor Greyback zubeißen konnte riss er ihn zurück.  
Greyback sah ihn erstaunt an.  
‘Niemand hält mich vom Essen ab’  
Knurrte er.  
Der Gefangene wich zurück.  
Greyback ging auf ihn zu.   
Der Gefangene holte aus und donnerte seine Faust in Greybacks Gesicht.  
Doch der lachte nur.   
Er winkte weitere Männer herbei.  
Alle Todesser,   
Wie die Männer, die immer noch den Jungen hielten.  
Sie packten den Gefangenen von hinten, hielten ihn fest.  
‘Es hat sich lange niemand mehr mit mir angelegt.’

Der Tonfall war erstaunlich ruhig.  
Fast so, als freute es ihn einen Gegner zu haben.  
Haltet ihn fest, befahl er und die Todesser hielten ihn fest.  
Greyback ging wieder auf den Jungen zu.  
‘Ich will, dass er zusieht‘, Greyback grinste.  
Der Gefangene wehrte sich,   
Es war sinnlos.

Greyback nahm den Arm des Jungen und biss hinein.  
Genüsslich.  
Der Junge schrie laut auf.  
Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter.  
Dem Gefangenen wurde übel,  
Er versuchte wegzusehen, doch die Todesser rissen seinen Kopf herum und seine Augen auf.

Es ist eine Belohnung für deinen Mut,  
Sagte Greyback, nachdem er das Stück Fleisch geschluckt hatte,  
Und eine Warnung, fügte er hinzu.

Dann drehte er sich wieder zu dem Jungen,  
Er nagte seine Arme ab, dann seine Beine,  
Er fraß ihn auf.  
Stück für Stück.

Der Gefangene sah alles mit an.  
Sie ließen ihn nicht wegsehen.  
Nicht weghören.  
Nicht mal, als Greyback begann von unten an den Rumpf abzunagen.  
Er zog das Fleisch von den Rippen des Jungen,  
Der immer noch mit dem Leben gestraft war.

Hätte er ein Messer,  
Dachte der Gefangene,  
Würde er es nicht benutzen um Greybacks zu töten.  
Er würde dem Jungen die Kehle durchschneiden.  
Damit er nicht mehr diese Schreie hören musste.  
Damit es vorbei war.  
Für ihn wie für den Jungen.

Bevor er das Herz erreichte stoppte Greyback.  
Herz und Lunge ließ er unberührt.  
Er leckte sich die Lippen.  
Dann biss er zu.   
Zog die Haut vom Gesicht des schreienden, lebenden Jungen,  
Bis man nur noch die Nerven und das Gewebe darunter sah.

Der Junge starrte den Gefangenen an.  
Der zerrte sich los.  
Er wusste nicht, woher er die Kraft nahm.  
Aber er zerrte sich los.  
Hinten in Greybacks Tasche war ein Messer.  
Er wollte es.  
Streckte seine Hand danach aus.

Greyback drehte sich um.  
Sah ihn erbost an, holte aus   
Und krallte seine rechte Hand in das Gesicht des Gefangenen.  
Er setzte vor dem linken Ohr an und wollte ihm das Gesicht komplett aufschlitzen.  
Doch nach wenigen Zentimetern hatte der Gefangene es geschafft sein Gesicht zu schützen,  
Indem er sich fallen ließ.

Nicht sein Gesicht.  
Es erinnerte ihn daran, wer er war.  
Wer seine Eltern waren.  
Und Greyback hatte es ihm wohl für immer genommen.

Er bekam das Messer zu fassen.  
Doch er wehrte sich nicht gegen Greybacks Attacken.  
Er stach es direkt in das Herz des Jungen.  
Er sah ihm dabei in die Augen, aus denen immer noch Tränen liefen.  
Es waren dankbare Tränen.

Greyback war wütend.   
Es war sein liebstes sie selbst zu töten.  
Und dieser Junge hatte es gewagt ihm diesen Spaß zu nehmen.  
Doch die Wärter unterbrachen seine Rachegelüste.  
Sie mussten zurück in die Zellen.  
Greyback nicht.  
Niemand stellte sich ihm entgegen,  
Aber die Wärter würden ihn foltern,   
Wenn er den Gefangenen nicht zurück in seine Zelle ließ.

Er drehte sich zu diesem.  
‘Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dein Gesicht symmetrisch ist.’

Am dritten Tag kam die Hoffnung.   
Am Vierten Tag wurde sie zerstört.

 

12\. Nichts.

Er übergab sich.  
Mehrmals.  
Nicht, dass etwas in seinem Magen gewesen wäre.  
Es war reine Säure.  
Vor vier Tagen hatte er das letzte Mal etwas gegessen.  
Aber er war in diesem Moment froh darum,  
Denn alle Nahrung wäre sowieso umsonst gewesen.

Die Augen des Jungen,  
Er sah sie immer noch vor sich.  
Er übergab sich erneut.  
Er hatte Hunger.  
Und seine Glieder schmerzten.  
Blut lief ihm übers Gesicht.  
Diptam.  
Damit konnte man Narben verhindern.  
Doch was brachte ihm dieses Wissen,   
Nichts.

Es würde Narben geben.  
Vier Stück.  
Greybacks Zeigefinger,  
Quer über die halbe Stirn.  
Greybacks Mittelfinger,  
Vom Haaransatz bis zum Auge.  
Greybacks Ringfinger,  
Vom Ohrläppchen bis zur Schläfe.  
Greybacks kleiner Finger,  
Wenige Zentimeter am Kinn.

Er würde nicht sein Gesicht wahren können.  
Er hatte es verloren.  
Auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte.  
Er war tot.

 

13\. Narbenlos. 

Der Geruch von Erbrochenem.  
Sein Erbrochenes.  
Er setzte sich auf,  
Erbrach sich erneut.  
Die Magensäure schien ihn zu verätzen.  
Dann wäre es endlich vorbei,  
Dachte er.  
Er legte sich wieder hin und schlief.

Die Wärter ließen ihn in Ruhe,  
Seit er die Narbe hatte.  
Er musste nicht in den Hof.  
Warum wusste er nicht.  
Er fragte sich, ob vielleicht einfach noch kein Tag vergangen war.  
Er wusste es nicht.

Er hatte Angst.  
Angst vor Greybacks Rache.  
Angst davor zu sterben.  
Angst weiterzuleben.

Sein Magen knurrte,  
Er würde etwas essen müssen.  
Er weigerte sich.  
Er lag nur da.  
Schlief so viel es ging.  
Manchmal fuhr er mit den Fingern die Narben in seinem Gesicht nach.

Die anderen Wunden waren längst verheilt.  
Narbenlos.  
Er atmete tief ein.  
Begann zu husten.  
Seine Lungen hatten sich immer noch nicht an die Luft gewöhnt.  
Oder sie hatten genauso aufgegeben wie er.

Er hatte Panik.  
Er wollte hinaus.  
Er rüttelte an der Tür.  
Vergeblich.  
Die Wärter verfluchten ihn dafür.   
Er schrie.  
Laut.  
Sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt.  
Er hatte aufgegeben.

 

14\. Er wünschte sich, er hätte nein gesagt. 

Die Wut war weg.  
Der Zorn verflogen.  
Alles weg.  
Er lag da,  
Bereit zu sterben.  
Doch die Wärter würden ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun.  
Sie quälten ihn,  
Immer wenn er gegen die Türe schlug.  
Wenn er sie anschrie.  
Sie anflehte ihn zu töten.  
Doch sie taten es nicht.  
Er würde in den Hof müssen.  
Doch sie ließen ihn nicht.

Den ganzen Tag in der Zelle.  
Er aß nichts,  
Trank nichts.  
Die Wärter flößten ihm gewaltsam Wasser ein.  
Sie ließen ihn nicht sterben.

Seine Kleidung schimmelte,  
Seine Haare ebenso.  
Als wäre er mit der Zelle verwachsen.

Er zählte die Tage nicht.  
Er war schwach.  
Er hatte das gewusst.  
Er hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen.

Das Mal an seinem Arm bewies es.  
Er hatte ja gesagt.  
Er wünschte sich, er hätte nein gesagt.  
Dann wäre er jetzt tot.  
Dann wäre er jetzt frei.

 

15\. Für einen winzigen Moment. 

Die Wärter mussten reagieren,  
Er hatte seit Wochen nichts gegessen.  
Es würde mehr Arbeit auf sich ziehen, wenn er starb.  
Sie zogen ihn aus seiner Zelle.  
Er bestand nur noch aus Haut und Knochen.

Sie gaben ihm Tränke.  
Warteten darauf, dass er zu essen begann.  
Sie stellten ihm echtes Essen hin.  
Sogar das Wasser war klar.  
Doch er ignorierte das alles.

Einer der Wärter kam auf eine Idee.  
Er zog ihn mit sich zu den Räumen der Wärter.  
Schob ihn unter die Dusche,  
Stellte sie an.  
Legte ihm frische Kleidung hin.  
Dann wartete er.

Heißes Wasser,  
Es prasselte auf seine Schultern.  
Minutenlang.  
Bis er es bemerkte.  
Es war heiß.  
Der Wärter stellte es auf kalt.  
Lies es so lange laufen, bis sein ganzer Körper taub war.  
Dann stellte der Wärter es so heiß ein, wie möglich.  
Die Taubheit verzog sich.   
Sein ganzer Körper brannte.  
Der Wärter ging aus dem Raum.

Er blieb unter der Dusche.  
Er fühlte sich ein wenig lebendig.  
Und sauberer.  
Er fühlte sich für einen winzigen Moment nicht mehr tot.  
Für einen winzigen Moment.

 

16\. Er lächelte.

Er stellte das Wasser auf eine angenehme Temperatur und wusch sich.  
Wusch den Schimmel von seiner Haut, aus seinen Haaren.  
Der Schmutz war weg.  
Er atmete auf.  
Dann stieg er aus der Dusche.  
Er ließ sie laufen.  
Hoffte, dass der Wärter nicht hineinkam.

Ein beschlagener Spiegel war vor ihm an die Wand geschraubt.  
Mit zitternder Hand wischte er über ihn,  
Sah sich im Spiegel.  
Sah seine Narben.  
Die Narben von Fenir Greybacks Hand.

Er lächelte.  
Wie viele hatten schon Fenir Greyback geschlagen.  
Und es überlebt.

Er sah sich um.  
Sah eine kleine Schere.  
Er nahm sie in die Hand.

Er hob langsam seine Hand zum Gesicht.  
Drückte die Schere in seiner Hand.  
Sie war kalt.  
Er lächelte.  
Mit dem Daumen fuhr er an der Klinge entlang.  
Sie war scharf.  
Sehr scharf.

Er konnte damit schneiden.  
Was er damit schneiden würde, war einen andere Frage.

 

17\. Seine Faust zerschmetterte den Spiegel.

Er zog sich an,  
Steckte die Schere in den Hosenbund,  
Zog das Hemd darüber.  
Dann atmete er tief ein und holte aus.  
Seine Faust zerschmetterte den Spiegel,  
Er zersprang in tausend Teile.   
Überall regnete es Scherben,  
Er hob eine auf,  
Steckte sie ein.

Der Wärter stürmte in das Zimmer,   
Sah ihn wütend an.  
Er wurde zurück in seine Zelle geschleift,  
Nicht einmal seine Hand verbanden sie.  
Sie blutete stark,  
Einige Scherbensplitter steckten noch in ihr.

Wieder allein in seiner Zelle zog er sie heraus,  
Einzeln,  
Stück für Stück,  
Eine Art Heilung.  
Stück für Stück.  
Mit der Schere schnitt er in den Stoff seines neuen Hemds.  
Es war nicht besser als das alte,  
Aber es schimmelte nicht,  
Es war trocken.  
Er riss einen Streifen Stoff ab und verband sich die Hand.  
Dann zog er die Scherbe hervor.  
Die Scherbe legte er auf seinen Schoß.  
Langsam atmete er,  
Ein.  
Aus.  
Ein.  
Aus.  
Er war soweit.  
Er nahm die Schere.  
Atmete noch einmal ein.  
Er hatte so etwas noch nie getan.  
Aber in diesem Moment war es sinnlos so weiterzumachen.  
Er musste etwas ändern.  
Er wollte hier raus.  
Schnipp.  
Die erste Haarsträhne rieselte zu Boden.  
Er warf einen Blick auf die Scherbe  
Und schnitt weiter.

Alles war besser als schimmelnde Haare, die einem ins Gesicht fielen.  
Er sah nicht besonders gut aus mit so kurzgeschnittenen Haaren.  
Aber so waren sie nicht im Weg.

Das Essen kam.  
Der Teller mit dem Sprung in der Ecke.  
Sanft strich er über ihn, dann begann er die Suppe auszulöffeln.  
Nicht essen war keine Option mehr.

 

18\. Laut, aufmüpfig.

Wenn die Wärter kamen verhielt er sich gleich.  
Laut, aufmüpfig.  
Zum Sterben bereit.  
Die Folter stand er durch,   
Als wüssten sie, dass er wieder Lebenskraft hatte, um die sie ihn bringen konnten.

Er aß den Fraß, den sie ihm gaben.  
Trank die Brühe, die er bekam.  
Duschwandsuppe. Vertrocknetes Brot. Schmutziges Wasser.  
Und er bewegte sich, er konnte sowieso nichts tun.  
Aber wenn er überleben wollte, würden ein paar Muskeln nicht schaden.  
Es war hart, die schwüle Luft lies nicht genug Luft in seine Lungen  
Und er hört oft nach wenigen Sekunden auf.  
Mehr als Liegestütze, Kniebeugen und Klimmzügen an der vergitterten Decke waren sowieso nicht möglich.

Und er begann nachzudenken.  
Über sein Leben.  
Seine Fehler.  
Es waren zu viele gewesen,  
Aber das konnte er nun nicht mehr ändern.

Er sah sich seinen Arm an,  
Strich über das dunkle Mal.  
Er wusste noch genau, wie er es erhalten hatte.

Er träumte davon:

Sie erschienen wie aus dem Nichts. Todesser.   
Mehr als zwanzig waren es, er zuckte zurück,   
Seine Mutter stellte sich vor ihn.   
Sie sah ihre Schwester an, die breit grinsend vor ihr stand.   
Und auf ihren Neffen zeigte.  
‘Der dunkle Lord hat ihn auserwählt.‘  
Sie klang so begeistert, er schauderte.   
Aber vor ihr durfte er keine Schwäche zeigen,  
Sie würde sie nicht zulassen.   
Dann erschien er. Der dunkle Lord.   
Dieser ging auf ihn zu.  
Er spürte die Hand seiner Mutter auf seiner Schulter.  
Sie war als einzige hier auf seiner Seite.  
Sanft drückte sie seine Schulter.  
Er ging in die Knie.  
Vor dem dunklen Lord.  
Er wünschte sein Vater wäre hier.  
Doch der saß im Gefängnis.  
Er hätte gewusst, was nun kam.  
Er hatte es selbst erlebt.  
Doch er konnte ihm nicht helfen.  
Er war weg.  
An den Schuldigen dafür wollte er gar nicht erst denken.  
Keinen Gedanken, wollte er an ihn verschwenden.  
Nicht nach dem, was nun auf ihn zukommen würde.  
Er atmete tief ein und sah auf.  
Hinter dem dunklen Lord standen die Todesser.  
Seine Tante stand ihm am nächsten.  
Und sie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen.  
Sie zielte damit auf ihre Schwester.  
Seine Mutter.  
Diese sah ihn mit eiserner Miene an.  
Er wusste, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er das Mal bekam.  
Er wollte es ebenso wenig.  
Sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen war eine Sache.  
Das Mal zu tragen eine andere.  
Aber sich ihm entgegenzustellen kam nicht infrage.  
Er sah den dunklen Lord nicht an, er sah an ihm vorbei, zu seiner Mutter.  
Seine Tante sprach lautlos das Avada,  
Ihr Zauberstab begann zu glühen.  
Und er gelobte dem dunklen Lord seine Treue.  
Sein Arm brannte, als würde er in Dämonenfeuer getaucht werden.  
Und dann war es in ihn eingebrannt.  
Das dunkle Mal.

Als er aufwachte atmete tief ein, betrachtete das Mal noch einmal.  
Er fragte sich nicht was gewesen wäre, hätte er es abgelehnt.  
Er wusste es.  
Sie hätten ihn getötet.  
Aber war das hier besser?  
Hier in der Hölle.  
In seiner Einzelzelle?  
Er fragte sich das den ganzen Tag.  
Und dann beschlossen die Wärter,  
Dass er in den Hof sollte.

 

19\. Sie war nicht ganz weg, aber auch nicht mehr wirklich da.

Dieses Mal zerrten die Wärter nicht an ihm,  
Er ging voraus,  
Den Weg kannte er noch,  
So lange hatte er Panik vor diesem Gang gehabt.  
Sie war nicht ganz weg,  
Aber auch nicht mehr wirklich da.

Der Hof war leer.  
Nur ein paar Todesser standen am Rand herum.  
Kein Fenir Greyback.  
Er hoffte, dass es so blieb.

Er sah die Todesser an,  
Sie rieben ihre dunklen Male,  
In der Hoffnung, dass sie wieder leuchten würden.

Er holte seine Scherbe hervor.  
Setzte sie an das Mal an.  
Er ritze es durch,  
Dunkles Blut floss auf den Boden.  
Er riss ein Stück seines Hemdes ab,  
Er atmete tief ein, dann verband er seinen Arm.

Den ganzen Tag im Hof kam Greyback nicht.  
Er schlug die Zeit damit tot  
Sich genau umzusehen.  
Sollte er hier erneut auf Greyback treffen, so wollte er wenigstens in der Lage sein zu fliehen.  
Oder noch besser: sich zu wehren!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie bei eigentlich allem ist das Werk auf auf fanfiction.de zu finden  
> und zwar hier:  
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/50ddc04700027151067007d0/1/Askaban


	2. AKT II Wahnsinn

II. AKT Wahnsinn 

Prolog:

Sie erkannte ihn kaum wieder.  
Die Narben in seinem Gesicht sahen schmerzhaft aus.  
Furchtbar.  
Er war schmutzig, dreckig, sah schlimmer aus als sie.  
Aber sie war erst einen Tag hier.  
Er schon Monate.  
Sie fragte sich, wo der Junge von damals geblieben war.  
Als er ihr die Hand hinhielt, ihr aufhalf.  
Früher hätte er über sie gelacht.  
Obwohl sie Freunde gewesen waren.  
Ob sie sich auch ändern würde?

1\. Das dunkle Mal hatte sich bis in seinen Knochen eingebrannt.

Er erinnerte sich  
Er lag in einer Blutlache am Boden in seinem Zimmer.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier lag,  
Aber er wusste, dass es nichts gebracht hatte.  
Er betrachtete seinen Arm,  
Es war immer noch da.  
Er hatte sich das Fleisch von den Knochen geschnitten,  
Und trotzdem blieb es an Ort und Stelle.  
Das dunkle Mal hatte sich bis in seinen Knochen eingebrannt.

Er lag auf seiner Pritsche und dachte nach,  
Mit geschlossenen Augen.  
Zornig öffnete er seine Augen und starrte das Mal an.  
Er würde einiges dafür tun, um es loszuwerden.  
Aber sich die Hand abzuschneiden gehörte nicht dazu.  
Und das war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm einfiel.  
Er zurrte wieder den Stoffstreifen um es,  
So musste er es zumindest nicht dauernd sehen.  
Aber es los zu sein wäre ihm lieber.

 

2\. Vorerst.

Irgendwann hatte er beschlossen es nicht mehr zu versuchen.  
Zu versuchen die Tage zu zählen.  
Die die er bereits hier war  
Und die, die er noch hier sein musste.  
Seine einzige Chance war, die Tage herumzubekommen.  
Irgendwann mussten sie ihn rauslassen.  
Wann war keine Frage, die er sich stellen brauchte.  
Er musste zuerst dafür sorgen, dass er dann noch am Leben war.

Als die Wärter ihn das dritte Mal in den Hof brachten traf er Greyback wieder.  
Und dieser war immer noch sauer.  
Er hatte ihm das Mittagessen verdorben.  
Und niemand durfte ihm sein Mittagessen verderben.  
Aber andererseits hatte er schon lange keinen anständigen Gegner mehr gehabt.  
Und er mochte es nicht, den ganzen Tag nur herumzusitzen.  
Er stritt sich gern.  
Er prügelte sich gern.  
Er mochte es einen Gegner zu haben.  
Und deshalb wollte er ihn den Jungen am Leben lassen.  
Vorerst.

 

3\. Haut und Knochen.

Er lag mal wieder auf seiner Pritsche,  
Dachte nach, über sein Leben.  
Er war auf dem Weg der Besserung gewesen,  
Doch das hatte sein Richter nicht gesehen.  
Nach der Schlacht war er zurückgekehrt,  
Hatte geholfen das Schloss wieder aufzubauen,  
Er war ein wenig durch die Welt gereist, um die Bilder des Kriegs zu vergessen,  
Er hatte geheiratet, auch wenn er seine Frau nicht mehr liebte,  
Sie hatten einfach viel zu früh geheiratet.  
Ein großer Fehler, er würde seinem Vater,  
Der so oft von einem Erben sprach, gerne die Schuld daran geben,  
Aber er konnte es nicht.  
Er hatte doch gerade aufgehört, seinem Vater nachzueifern,  
Er hatte gerade erst begriffen gehabt, dass das der Fehler eines dummen Jungen war,  
Und dann hatte er sie geheiratet, im Sinne seines Vater.  
Es war seine eigene Dummheit gewesen, das wusste er.

Er fragte sich, warum Greyback ihn in Ruhe gelassen hatte.  
Greyback hatte ihn nur gemustert,  
Als warte er darauf, von ihm angegriffen zu werden.  
Doch so etwas Dummes hatte er nicht vor.  
Das würde ihn sein Leben kosten.  
Und er wollte schließlich hier raus.

Und sollte sich Greyback umentscheiden,  
Musste er vorbereitet sein.  
Er musste in der Lage sein Greyback zu überleben.  
Zu kämpfen.

Er stand auf, aß sein mageres Frühstück,  
Das Brot war heute steinhart und das Wasser dickflüssig,  
Als würde er Schleim trinken.  
Aber sonst gab es nichts.  
Er blickte an sich herab,  
Haut und Knochen.  
Er bestand nur noch aus Haut und Knochen.  
Kein Gramm Fett.  
Mit seinen dünnen, langen, knochigen Fingern fuhr er seine Rippenbögen nach,  
Zählte sie.  
Zweimal.  
Er hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass es weniger waren als es sein sollten.  
Seine Beckenknochen stachen aus der Haut heraus,  
Als wollten sie aus seinem Körper heraus entfliehen,  
An einen Ort, an dem es schöner war.  
So wie er es sein wollte.

 

4\. Noch ein Weg ihn wegzusperren.

Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er noch dünner werden konnte.  
Aber seit er versuchte zumindest ein paar Muskeln aufzubauen wurde er es.  
Das Essen reichte nur aus, um nicht zu verhungern,  
Nicht um sich zu bewegen.  
Noch ein Weg ihn einzusperren.

Er musste irgendwie an Essen kommen.  
Er wusste, dass die Todesser im Hof nicht so ausgehungert gewesen waren.  
Also mussten sie irgendwo etwas zu Essen haben.  
Er musste nur noch herankommen.

5\. Ein Stück Schokolade.

Als er wieder in den Hof musste beobachtete er sie.  
Die Todesser waren bei weitem besser genährt als er.  
Einer von ihnen aß gerade ein Stück Schokolade.  
Ein Stück Schokolade.

Das Wasser lief dem Gefangenem im Mund zusammen.  
Wann hatte er das letzte Mal Stück Schokolade gegessen,  
Wann hatte er das letzte Mal ein Stück auf seiner Zunge schmelzen lassen,  
Wann hatte er das letzte Mal den süßen Geschmack geschmeckt.  
Er wusste es nicht mehr.  
Aber er wollte auch ein Stück Schokolade.

 

6\. Er bereute es sofort.

Er sah den Todesser an, der ihn inzwischen bemerkt hatte.  
Er schob sich genüsslich ein weiteres Stück Schokolade in den Mund.  
Eine Sekunde später schoss eine Faust auf sein Gesicht zu.  
Seine Nase brach und sein Blut spritzte auf den Boden.  
Der Gefangene hob das Stück Schokolade auf und schlang es herunter.  
Er bereute es sofort.

Der Todesser holte aus, schlug ihn zu Boden.  
Er war sauer,  
Blut tropfte aus seinem Mund.  
Nun war auch die Nase des Gefangenen gebrochen.  
Er erbrach sich,  
Erbrach alles, was er an diesem Tag gegessen hatte.  
Auch die Schokolade.

Weitere Todesser kamen herbei.  
Traten auf ihn ein.  
Er lag am Boden,  
Bedeckte seinen Magen und presste die Beine zusammen,  
Um ernsthafte Schäden zu vermeiden.  
Es half nichts,  
Sie traten weiter zu, immer stärker.  
So lange, bis die Wärter kamen.

 

7\. ‘Du bist mutig Kleiner.’

Er schaffte es nicht ohne Hilfe aufzustehen.  
Die Wärter weigerten sich jedoch, ihm zu helfen.  
Vor seinem Gesichtsfeld erschien eine Hand.  
Dankbar ergriff er sie und lies sich hochziehen.  
Als er stand sah er in Greybacks grinsendes Gesicht.  
‘Du bist mutig Kleiner.’  
‘Das gefällt mir.’,  
Sagte er und ging zum anderen Ende des Hofs zurück.

Der Gefangene schleppte sich zurück in seine Zelle,  
Er wusste nicht, was er aus Greybacks Verhalten schließen sollte.  
Aber er würde erst mal schlafen und dann darüber nachdenken.

 

8\. Er sollte das Fluchen sein lassen.

Als er aufwachte bekam er seine Augen kaum auf.  
In der Reflektion der Scherbe sah er, dass sie geschwollen waren.  
Wenigstens lief kein Blut mehr aus seiner Nase.  
Die Reste waren getrocknet, verkrustet.  
Er versuchte sie mit seinen Fingern abzukratzen,  
Seine Nase blutete wieder.  
Er fluchte leise.  
Dann stand er auf.  
Spuckte aus, sein Mund war voll Blut.  
Er hätte sich nicht mit dem Todesser anlegen sollen.  
Alles wegen eines Stücks Schokolade.

Er fluchte erneut.  
Dann erbrach er sich.  
Gehirnerschütterung.  
‘Verdammt’  
Er legte sich wieder hin.  
Er würde ein paar Tage zu nichts in der Lage sein, das wusste er.  
‘Verdammt’  
Er sollte das Fluchen sein lassen.  
Es brachte sowieso nichts.

Was würde er in diesen Tagen tun?  
Erst einmal schlafen.

 

9\. Kopfschmerzen.

Kopfschmerzen.  
Das war sein erster Gedanke, als er aufwachte.  
‘Verdammt’  
Er versuchte aufzustehen.  
Vor seinen Augen erschienen dunkle Flecken.  
Sein Kreislauf brach zusammen.  
Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf.  
Das Essen stand auf dem Boden.  
Duschwandsuppe und trockenes Brot.  
Er hoffte, dass er es runtergekommen würde.  
Vorsichtig stand er auf.  
Er brach sofort zusammen.  
Innerlich fluchend kam er auf die Knie.  
Er rutschte auf allen Vieren zu seinem Essen.  
Tauchte das Brot in die Suppe.  
Sie war warm.  
Das war neu.  
Oder es gab Neue.

Nichts, worüber er nachdenken wollte.  
‘Hoffentlich nicht wieder Kinder.’,  
War sein einziger Gedanke. 

Er riss sich zusammen,  
Er wollte das Essen sofort wieder erbrechen.  
Er zwang sich zu schlucken.  
Er brauchte das Essen.  
Langsam würgte er alles hinunter.  
Dann trank er das Wasser.  
Es war klar.  
Das war auch neu.  
Es gab also Neue.

 

10\. Er schaffte es immer seltener.

Er musste nicht in den Hof.  
Er war dankbar dafür.  
Er konnte kaum aufstehen.  
Die Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer.  
Und er musste sich immer zwingen das Essen im Magen zu behalten.  
Er schaffte es immer seltener.  
Er wurde noch dünner.  
Er sah inzwischen so aus, wie in den Tagen, in denen er nichts gegessen hatte.  
Er wünschte er wäre deswegen so dünn.  
Dann könnte er etwas dagegen unternehmen.  
Aber so konnte er das nicht.  
Nach einer Woche ohne Essen brach er zusammen.

 

11\. Er war abgehärtet. Oder war er stumpf geworden?

Er öffnete seine Augen.  
Er war nicht in seiner Zelle.  
Aber wo er war konnte er nicht sehen.  
Aufzustehen war zwecklos.  
Er war festgeschnürt.

‘Er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung.’,  
Eine Frauenstimme.  
Er kannte diese Stimme.  
‘Dann schicken Sie ihn wieder zurück.’  
Eine andere Frauenstimme.  
Diese kannte er nicht.  
Aber er mochte sie jetzt schon nicht.  
‘Er könnte sterben.’  
Die erste Stimme.  
Woher kannte er sie?  
‘Das ist dann nicht unser Problem.’  
Er hasste die andere Frau.  
Eine Tür schlug zu.  
‘Blöde Kuh.’  
Offenbar war er da nicht alleine.

Er spürte, wie sich eine Nadel in seinen Arm bohrte.  
Früher wäre er bei so etwas zusammen gezuckt.  
Das tat er jetzt nicht.  
Etwas Gutes hatte die Folter gehabt.  
Er war abgehärtet.  
Oder war er stumpf geworden?

Seine Kopfschmerzen verschwanden.  
Er schloss die Augen.  
Atmete tief ein, dann wieder aus.  
‘Danke.’  
Er sagte es leise.  
Aber sie hörte es.  
‘Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich mal bei mir bedankst.’  
Er wusste wer sie war.  
Granger.  
Hermione Granger.  
Aus Gryffindor.  
Die beste Freundin von Potter.  
Er musste grinsen.  
Dann öffnete er wieder die Augen.  
Sie sah ihn an.  
‘Du siehst furchtbar aus.’  
Es war eine Feststellung. Keine Frage.  
Das war ihm klar.  
Er war froh, dass er beschlossen hatte nicht mehr zu fluchen.  
Sonst hätte er sie vielleicht Schlammblut genannt.  
Und dann würde sie ihm wohl nicht mehr helfen.  
Und er wusste, dass er Hilfe benötigte.  
Ihre Hilfe.  
‘Verdammt.’  
Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
‘Verdammt.’  
Er fluchte erneut.  
Er wollte doch nicht mehr fluchen.  
‘Hast du noch Schmerzen?’  
Sie klang ehrlich besorgt.  
Nicht so besorgt, als wäre er ein Freund.  
Aber dennoch besorgt.  
‘Denke nicht.’,  
Murmelte er.

Er musste husten.  
Blut sammelte sich in seinem Mund.  
Er versuchte es auszuspucken.  
Konnte es aber nicht.

Sie reagierte schnell.  
Löste die Fesseln und hielt ihm eine Schale hin, in die er das Blut spucken konnte.  
Dem Blut folgte sein Mageninhalt.  
Und mit dem noch mehr Blut.  
‘Oh Gott.’  
Granger sah ihn entsetzt an.  
Er blinzelte ein paar Mal.  
Er war es gewohnt Blut zu spucken.  
Sie sah ihn an, als würde er in den nächsten Minuten sterben.  
Dann rief sie die andere Frau.  
‘Ist das auch zu wenig um ihn hier zu behalten?’  
Sie sah die andere Frau.  
‘Jetzt müssen wir ihn hier behalten.’  
Granger grinste triumphierend.

 

12\. Askabans einziger Vorteil war es wohl, dass sie keine Fesseln tragen mussten.

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte waren seine Fesseln wieder da.  
Er wehrte sich nicht gegen sie.  
Er mochte Fesseln nicht.  
Askabans einziger Vorteil war es wohl, dass sie keine Fesseln tragen mussten.  
Aber hier musste er sie tragen.  
Er war im Sankt Mungos.  
Granger hatte es ihm verraten,  
Dann hatte sie ihm ein Schlafmittel gegeben  
Und war gegangen. 

Granger war nett zu ihm gewesen.  
Offenbar sah er noch Mitleid erregender aus, als er gedacht hatte.  
Außerdem hatte sie ihm Essen hingestellt.  
Er fragte sich, wie er es Essen sollte.  
Doch als sie reinkam und sah, dass er wach war, erübrigte sich die Frage.  
Sie band ihn los und legte ihm einen Löffel hin.  
Aus Metall.

In Askaban waren sie aus Holz.  
Damit die Gefangenen sich selbst nicht verletzten konnten,  
Oder andere.  
Er schob den Löffel unter seine Kleidung und trank die heiße Suppe aus.  
Sie stand wohl noch nicht lange neben seinem Bett.

Granger sah ihm beim Essen zu.  
‘Was ist?’, fragte er.  
Sie sah ihn für eine Moment stumm an.  
‘Ich dachte du würdest nichts Essen und wärst deswegen so dünn.’  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, offenbar wollte sie weiterfragen.  
‘Es gibt nicht viel zu Essen in Askaban.’  
Er sagte es gerade laut genug, damit sie es verstand.  
Sie sah ihn verstört an.  
‘Ich habe Gefangene gesehen, die mehr gewogen haben.  
Die dick waren.’  
Er lächelte für einen kurzen Moment.  
‘Ich auch.’, flüsterte er.  
Sie sah ihn fragen an.  
‘Ich weiß nicht, woher sie das Essen bekommen.’  
Granger nickte kurz.  
Dann ging sie zu ihrer Tasche und kramte darin.  
Ein Schokofrosch kam zum Vorschein.  
Sie drückte ihn ihm in die Hand.  
Er lächelte wieder kurz und nickte ihr zu.  
Dann öffnete er die Verpackung und hielt den Frosch fest.  
Zu groß war die Angst, dass er davon hüpfen könnte.  
Er schob ihn sich in den Mund.  
Die Schokolade war süß und zart.  
Wie die letzte, die er gegessen hatte.  
Aber auf diese hier folgte keine Schlägerei.

 

13\. Aber nicht so schlimm wie Duschwandsuppe.

Granger wollte den Teller wegräumen,  
Sie stockte,  
Der Löffel fehlte.  
Er zog ihn aus seiner Kleidung  
Legte ihn auf den Teller.  
‘Wozu...?’, sie lies die Frage offen.  
‘Verteidigung.’, antwortete er leise.  
Sie sah kurz zur Tür und nahm dann den Löffel zu sich.  
Sie wusch ihn ab und wickelte ihn anschließend in einen Verband ein.  
Dann kam sie auf ihn zu.  
Wickelte den Verband um seine Hand, nachdem sie diese desinfiziert hatte.  
Sie sah nicht gut aus, es war ein Wunder, dass sie noch nicht blau geworden war.  
Den Löffel legte sie an der Unterseite an und nahm ihn als Schiene für den Unterarm.

‘Wieso hilfst du mir?’, ´  
Er wusste, es senkte seine Chancen, das sie ihm half,  
Aber seine Neugierde war größer.  
‘Du hast so was nicht verdient. Jemand wie Greyback vielleicht, aber du nicht.’  
Er sah sie an, fragte sich wieso sie das dachte.  
‘Du hast nicht aus Spaß Leute gefoltert oder getötet.’  
Das oder? lag ihr auf den Lippen, er konnte es sehen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Aus Spaß hätte er nie jemanden foltern oder töten können.  
Er hätte niemanden töten können.  
Sie sah beruhigt aus, nachdem er den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.  
Dann drückte sie ihm einen Trank in die Hand.  
‘Gegen das Erbrechen.’  
Er schluckte ihn in einem Zug herunter.  
Das Zeug schmeckte widerlich,  
Aber nicht so schlimm wie Duschwandsuppe.

 

14\. Dann stand er vor den großen, dunklen Toren Askabans. 

Er musste schneller wieder zurück, als ihm lieb war.  
Granger nickte den Auroren, die ihn abholten kurz zu,  
Dann versuchte sie ihnen ein Medikament für ihn mitzugeben.  
Sie warfen es in den Müll.  
Schleppten ihn nach draußen.  
In eine Art Zwischenraum, wo ein Portschlüssel lag.  
Nach Askaban.  
Zurück in seine Zelle.

Das wirbeln um ihn begann,  
Dann stand er vor den großen, dunklen Toren Askabans.  
Er war erst zweimal durch diese Türen getreten.  
Einmal an Weihnachten, als er seinen Vater besucht hatte.  
Das zweite Mal damals, als er selbst in seine Zelle musste.  
Und jetzt musste er dort wieder hin.  
Für einen kurzen Moment wünschte er sich hier zu sein, um seinen Vater zu besuchen.  
Er hasste sich ein paar Sekunden für diesen Gedanken,  
Dann vergab er sich selbst.  
Schließlich wollte niemand durch diese Tore hinein.

15\. Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

Die Gänge waren alle gleich.  
Wie in der Arktis.  
Kalt und staubtrocken.  
Die Auroren übergaben ihn an die Wärter.  
Dann gingen sie wieder.  
Er wurde in seine Zelle zurück gebracht,  
Kam am Hof vorbei.  
Einige Gefangene lachten ihn aus.  
Unter ihnen erkannte er Amycus Carrow.  
Er war auch dünn geworden.  
Was ihn noch bösartiger aussehen lies.  
Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

Hinter ihm entdeckte er seine Schwester.  
Alecto Carrow.  
Ebenfalls dünner.  
Und noch bösartiger.  
Er hoffte, dass er sich irrte,  
Aber er wusste, dass er es nicht tat.

16\. Die Carrows.

In seiner Zelle öffnete er den Verband.  
Holte den Löffel heraus  
Und begann ihn mit seiner Schere zu schleifen.  
Gerade als er den Löffel wieder unter seinen Verband gesteckt hatte kamen die Wärter.  
Er dachte nach.  
Fragte sich warum,  
Warum sie sich die Mühe gemacht hatten ihn überhaupt in seine Zelle zu stecken.  
Er war wütend.  
Aber das würde ihm nichts nützen.  
Er atmete noch ein tief ein, bevor sie ihn in den Hof warfen,  
Die Tür hinter ihm schlossen.

Die Carrows gingen auf ihn zu.  
Die Carrows.  
Die bei Dumbledores Tod dabei waren.  
Die in Hogwarts unterrichtet hatten.  
Schüler gequält hatten.  
Ihn nicht.  
Aber das brachte ihm jetzt auch nichts.  
Der Krieg war vorbei  
Und er hier.  
In Askaban.

Er musste sich selbst helfen.  
Ihn würde niemand retten können.  
Keine McGonagall, die die Carrows verhexte.  
Kein Longbottom, der Nagini zerschlug.  
Kein Potter, der ihn aus dem Feuer rettete.  
Hier war nur er.

 

17\. Schaulustige. 

Sie kamen näher.  
Hinter ihnen hatte sich eine Gruppe Todesser versammelt.  
Sie blieben in einiger Entfernung stehen.  
Schaulustige.  
Unter ihnen war Greyback.  
Er stand ganz vorne und sah ihn ermunternd an.  
Als wollte er, dass der Gefangene gegen die Carrows gewann.

Alecto griff zuerst an.  
Sie zog ein Messer aus ihrem schwarzen, dünnen Kleid.  
Sie stach zu.  
Nicht schnell genug,  
Er wich aus.  
Drehte ihr das Handgelenk um.  
Das Messer fiel zu Boden.

Er sah auf.  
Greybacks Augen funkelnden vor Freude.  
Er stand zwar einige Meter weit weg,  
Aber das konnte der Gefangene sehen.

Nun griff Amycus an.  
Er hatte kein kleines Küchenmesser wie seine Schwester.  
Er hatte ein lange Klinge.  
Die glücklicherweise weitaus stumpfer war, als sie aussah.  
Das merkte der Gefangene, als er sie auf den Arm bekam.  
Nicht mal das Hemd wurde zerschnitten.  
Aber Amycus war weitaus stärker als Alecto.  
Er hob die Klinge an,  
Würde er stark genug zuschlagen konnte er ihn verletzen.  
Und den Rost der Klinge wollte er nicht in seinem Blut haben.  
Das würde wohl kaum überleben.  
Nicht hier drinnen.

Er wich der Klinge aus und schob seine Finger unter den Verband.  
Er hatte den Löffel so gelegt, dass er ihn problemlos herausziehen konnte.  
Er war scharf geschliffen.  
Viel schärfer als Amycus Klinge.  
Der Gefangene zog ihn hervor,  
Er wich Amycus Klinge erneut aus.  
Er rammte Amycus den Löffel in die Hand.  
Die Klinge fiel zu Boden.  
Amycus schrie auf.  
Er taumelte.  
Der Gefangene trat ihm so stark er mit seinen nackten Füßen konnte.

Amycus ging zu Boden.  
Die Schaulustigen sahen Greyback an.  
Warteten, ob er etwas tun würde.  
Der Gefangene wusste, dass Greyback hier das sagen hatte.  
Greyback nickte ihm zu.

 

18\. ‘Ein seltsames Todesurteil.’ 

Eine Stunde später holten ihn die Wärter.  
Ihm kam es vor wie eine Woche bis sie kamen.  
Ihm war langweilig gewesen.  
Also hatte er Liegestütze gemacht.  
Im Hof ging das.  
Da war der Boden trocken und hart.  
Nicht eine einzige Schicht aus Schimmel.

In seiner Zelle erwartete ihn der Teller mit dem Sprung.  
Er grinste und löffelte seine Duschwandsuppe aus.  
Aus unempfindlichen Gründen gefiel es ihm,  
Es gefiel ihm, dass Greyback ihn mochte.  
Oder zumindest respektierte.

Aber er wusste auch, dass das nichts ewiges war.  
Er musste sich verteidigen können.  
Gegen Greyback.  
Gegen die Carrows.  
Gegen all die Todesser.

Er atmete tief ein.  
Sog die Schimmelsporen in der Luft ein.  
Die seine Lungen füllten.  
Granger hatte ihm gesagt, dass seine Lunge schon jetzt kaputt sei.  
Überzogen mit den Sporen.  
Sie hatte sie abgetötet,  
Aber er wusste, wie würden wiederkommen.  
Und dann würden sie wohl bleiben.  
‘Ein seltsames Todesurteil.’  
Fand er.

Aber sollte er die Sporen überleben,  
Musste er auch die Todesser überleben.  
Und dazu war er immer noch zu schwach.  
Eine Frau zu besiegen war eine Sache.  
Amycus Carrow hatte ihn allerdings gefordert.  
Wenn Yaxley oder Dolohow ihn angreifen würden,  
Hätte er keine Chance.  
Er musste stärker werden.

Er sprang auf.  
Seine Hände verkrampften sich um die Eisengitter,  
Die Decke seiner Zelle.  
Und er zog sich langsam hoch.

 

19\. Der Greifer.

Er rutschte ab.  
Immer wieder.  
Es regte ihn auf.  
Er schrie zornesentbrannt auf.  
Seine Zellentür öffnete sich.  
Er sah in den Gang.  
Der Wärter sah ihn strafend an.  
Und hinter dem Wärter feixte ein Todesser in seiner Zelle.

Es war das erste Mal, dass der Gefangene Blick auf ihn hatte.  
Er war sich sicher, ihn zu kennen.  
Es war Scabior.  
Der Greifer.  
Der Potter und seine Freunde geschnappt hatte.  
Zusammen mit Greyback.

Scabior.  
Einer der wenigen seiner Anhänger, die er gemocht hatte.  
Abgesehen von seiner Familie.  
Scabior hatte ihm nie seine Motive verraten.  
Aber er folterte seine Opfer weitaus seltener als die anderen.  
Er hatte sich immer gefragt, woran das lag.

Der Wärter schob sich in sein Blickfeld.  
Er belegte ihn mit einem Crucio.  
Dann schloss er wieder die Tür.  
Der Gefangene fluchte.  
Draußen wurde man hier rein gesteckt, wenn man diesen Fluch verwendete.  
Hier Drinnen war es eine völlig normale Strafe.  
Kein Wunder, dass die Gefangenen irre wurden.

 

20\. Scabior.

Die Tür war wieder geschlossen.  
Er versuchte sich wieder an den Gittern hochzuziehen.  
Er landete auf dem Boden.  
Ein Kichern ertönte.  
Scabior.

Er sah durch das Fenster in seiner Zellentür herüber.  
Es amüsierte ihn zu sehen, wie der Gefangene immer wieder abrutschte.  
In den Einzelzellen hatte man nie etwas zu tun.  
Und so konnte man höchstens den Zellennachbarn beobachten.  
Reden war verboten.

‘Du bist echt klasse Kleiner.’  
Er sah in die gegenüberliegende Zelle und legte den Kopf schief.  
‘War klasse, was du mit den Carrows gemacht hast.’  
Scabior grinste breit.  
Er nickte ihm anerkennend zu.  
Dann verschwand er kurz aus dem Blickfeld des Gefangenen.

‘Wo hattest du die Waffe her?’  
Er bekam keine Antwort.  
Scabior war das gewohnt.  
Niemand gab gern seine Quellen preis.  
Vor allem, wenn es um die Schmuggler ging.

‘Wenn du einen Kontakt zur Außenwelt hast. Halt ihn dir warm.’  
Der Gefangene fragte sich immer mehr, was Scabior von ihm wollte.  
‘Die Schmuggler werden immer mehr kontrolliert.’  
‘Wahrscheinlich, weil sie so selten rein dürfen.’  
Scabior bemerkte den verwirrten Blick des Gefangenen.

‘Schmuggler sind die Leute die dir Sachen von draußen bringen.’  
‘Essen. Kleidung. Waffen. Alles was man so braucht.’  
Auf einem wusste er, wieso die Todesser im Hof so gut genährt waren.  
Sie hatten Schmuggler.  
Und er hatte jetzt auch einen.  
Eine Schmugglerin um genau zu sein.

 

21\. Und er hoffte ein wenig, dass er noch nicht verrückt sei. 

Er fragte sich ob Granger ihm wohl weiterhin helfen könnte.  
Er müsste sie fragen.  
Und dazu müsste er ins Sankt Mungos.  
Und von ihr behandelt werden.  
Wie er ins Sankt Mungos kam wusste er.  
Das war leicht.  
Aber ob Granger wieder seine Ärztin war konnte er nicht wissen.  
Und ob sie ihm helfen würde noch weniger.  
Aber sie war seine einzige Chance im Moment.

Er seufze und drehte sich noch mal zu seiner Zellentür um.  
Scabior war nicht mehr zu sehen.  
Als ein Wärter ihr Gespräch mitbekommen hatte,  
War er verschwunden.  
Und seitdem dachte der Gefangene über Granger nach.

Die Einzelzellen sind für die Neuen,  
Die werden schnell verrückt.  
Wer den Anfang übersteht, übersteht auch den Rest.

Er las den Text auf der Wand mal wieder.  
Er mochte ihn.  
Und langsam begann er, ihn zu verstehen.  
Und er hoffte ein wenig, dass er noch nicht verrückt sei.

 

22\. ‘Vielleicht sind’s die Pilze. Vielleicht ist das der Berühmte Wahnsinn Askabans.’ 

Das nächste Frühstück war gut.  
Viel besser als sonst.  
Aber für jeden anderen Menschen wäre es immer noch ungenießbar.  
Ein durchweichtes Brot,  
Klares Wasser,  
Ein paar Pilze, in Scheiben geschnitten.

Er aß alles auf,  
Begann mit seinen Klimmzügen.  
Und irgendwann hörte er Scabiors Stimme.

‘Morgen Kleiner.’  
Der Gefangene sah herüber.  
Er unterbrach seine Klimmzüge,  
Blieb in der Luft hängen,  
Sah Scabior an.  
‘Wieso trainierst du?’  
Er antwortete nicht.  
Er war sich sicher, dass Scabior die Antwort wusste.  
Scabior hatte ihn schließlich gesehen.

Wie kam es, dass er Scabior nicht gesehen hatte.  
‘Ich halte mich raus.’  
Offenbar wusste Scabior, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.  
‘Ich sorge dafür, dass mich keiner sieht.’  
Er grinste.

Der Gefangene fragte sich warum er überhaupt mit ihm redete.  
‘Du redest doch gar nicht.’  
Scabior lachte auf, als er sah, wie der Gefangene zu Boden fiel.  
‘Ich kann das, seit ich hier bin.’  
Scabior sah wie der Gefangene sich aufrappelte.  
Er hielt sich den schmerzenden Rücken.  
‘Vielleicht ist’s die Luft.’  
‘Vielleicht sind’s die Pilze.’  
‘Vielleicht ist das der Berühmte Wahnsinn Askabans.’  
‘Keine Ahnung.’  
‘Aber auf jeden Fall, kann ich dich lesen wie ein Buch.’

Der Gefangene sah zu Scabior.  
Ein Wärter schob sich in sein Blickfeld.  
Sah ihn wütend an.  
Er musste Scabiors Worte gehört haben.

Er schloss die Zelle auf.  
Packte den Gefangenen und zog ihn mit sich.  
Auf in den Hof.

 

23\. ‘Das lernst du noch.’

Er blieb im selben Eck wie sonst auch.  
Wenn er sich nicht prügelte.  
Und dazu hatte er heute keine Lust.  
Er wollte zwar noch mal mit Granger reden,  
Aber so schnell musste das dann doch nicht sein.  
Er würde gerne noch etwas länger leben.

Hinter ihm brachten die Wärter Scabior auf den Hof.  
Jetzt würden sie wohl miteinander reden.  
Ob der Gefangene wollte oder nicht.  
Scabior grinste breit.  
‘Na Kleiner!’

Er drehte sich zu Scabior um.  
Der zog ein Päckchen Zigaretten hervor,  
Hob ihm eine hin.  
Er nahm sie an,  
Runzelte die Stirn  
Und blickte auf.

‘Inflamare’  
Scabiors heisere Stimme zündete die Zigarette an.  
‘Ich denke man kann hier drinnen keine Magie wirken.’  
Scabior schüttelte den Kopf.  
‘Mehr als das ist auch nicht drin.’  
Er zog an seiner Zigarette.  
‘Wobei deine Tante hier drin mehr hinbekommen hat.’  
‘Sagt zumindest Rockwood.’  
‘Black-Gene eben.’  
Scabior kicherte und zog wieder an seiner Zigarette.

Der Gefangene besah seine Zigarette.  
Er konzentrierte sich.  
‘Inflamare’  
Nichts geschah.  
‘Verdammt’,  
Eigentlich hatte er nicht mehr fluchen wollen.  
Und er hatte mit dem Rauch aufgehört gehabt.  
Wenn man das eine Päckchen Zigaretten vom sechsten Schuljahr rauchen nennen konnte.

Scabior zündete sie für ihn an.  
‘Das lernst du noch.’  
War alles was er dazu sagte.

 

24\. Scabior erzählte ihm von der Zwischendecke. 

Scabior wollte sich mit ihm unterhalten.  
Er erzählte ihm den ganzen Nachmittag alles,  
Alles was er laut Scabior zum Überleben brauchte.

Scabior erzählte von den Wasserleitungen über der Decke,  
In denen sauberes Wasser floss.  
Von den Pilzen, die an den Wänden sprossen,  
Welche man essen konnte und welche nicht.  
Und welche ihm einen netten Nachmittag bescheren würden.  
‘Deswegen ist er also so.’  
War alles, was der Gefangene sich dazu dachte.

Und am allerwichtigsten,  
Scabior erzählte ihm von der Zwischendecke.

 

25\. Der einzige Vorteil seiner Magersucht. 

Die Zwischendecke.  
Durch die Sirius entkommen war.  
In der es Leitungen mit sauberem Wasser gab.  
In der man seine Sachen verstecken konnte.  
In dem die Schmuggelware lagerte.  
In die Greyback nicht reinkam.  
Aber in die der Gefangene reinkam.  
Der einzige Vorteil seiner Magersucht.

Er könnte durch seine Zelle hinein.  
In die Zwischendecke.  
Und so an Nahrung kommen.  
An frisches Wasser.  
An Waffen.  
An alles, was die Gefangenen dort lagerten.  
An ein besseres Leben.

 

26\. Es war Nacht.

Es war Nacht.  
Da kamen weniger Wärter.  
Das wusste er von Scabior.  
Woher Scabior auch immer wusste, wann Tag war und wann Nacht.

Er sah die Decke seiner Zelle an.  
Alles vergittert.  
Er musste durch das Gitter kommen.  
Er sprang hoch,  
Hängte sich an das Gitter.  
Er rüttelte.  
Nichts.  
Er hangelte sich an der Decke entlang.  
Rüttelte an den Stäben.  
Nichts.  
Weiter.  
Wieder nichts.

Die Decke gab nach.  
Er landete auf dem Boden.  
Mit einem Gitterstab in der Hand.  
Das Loch, dass der Stab hinterlassen hatte war klein.  
Zu schmal für einen Menschen.  
Breit genug für ein Frettchen. 

 

27\. ‘Bitte nicht Scabior.’

Der Gefangene zog sich so nah an das Loch an, wie er nur konnte.  
Es war ein furchtbarer Kraftakt.  
Seine Arme schmerzten.  
Die wenige Nahrung erlaubte ihm so etwas nicht.  
Er schob seine Arme so weit es ging zwischen die Gitter.

Er verwandelte sich.  
Seine Kleider fielen auf den Boden der Zelle.

Ein kleines Frettchen hing in den Gittern.  
Langsam hangelte sich nach oben.  
In die Zwischendecke.  
Es sah an sich herunter.  
Sein Fell war nicht mehr weiß.  
Es war grau.  
‘Verdammt.’  
Der Gefangene war froh, dass Frettchen nicht laut fluchen konnten.  
Schließlich wollte er aufhören.

Die Zwischendecke war breit genug für einen Menschen.  
Aber er verwandelte sich nicht zurück.  
Als Frettchen war er schneller.  
Und leiser.

Er rannte einige Meter.  
Und wurde gepackt.  
Laut zeternd wurde er durch zwei Gitterstäbe in eine Zelle gezerrt.  
‘Bitte nicht Greyback.’  
War der einzige Gedanke des Gefangenen.

Er sah in Scabiors breites Grinsen.  
‘Bitte nicht Scabior.’  
War sein nächster Gedanke gewesen.

‘Na Kleiner.’  
Begrüßte er ihn und schmiss ihn auf die Pritsche.  
Er fluchte.  
Für Scabior musste es sich wie ein Fauchen anhören.  
Doch den störte das nicht.  
Er zog nur sein Hemd aus.  
Legte seinen Schal ab.  
Wand sich aus seiner Hose.  
Frettchen konnten überaus entsetzt schauen.

 

28\. Widerwillig folgte der Gefangene ihm.

‘Auf geht’s Kleiner.’  
Scabior stand nackt vor ihm.  
Das Frettchen sah weg.  
Sein Interesse an Scabior war verschwindend gering.  
Und das verschwindend störte ihn schon über alle Maßen.

Scabior hob ihn wieder hoch und setzte ihn in der Zwischendecke ab.  
Dann schwang er sich selbst an den Gittern hinauf.  
Und verwandelte sich ebenso.

Das graue Frettchen starrte das schwarze vor sich an.  
Kurz erwiderte Scabior das Starren,  
Dann wurde ihm langweilig.  
Er lief den Gang entlang.  
Nach einigen Metern blieb er stehen.  
Er drehte sich um.  
Wiederwillig folgte der Gefangene ihm.

 

29\. ‘Ein wenig Privatsphäre. Hat man hier ja sonst nie.’

Scabior rannte voraus.  
Der Gefangene folgte.  
Und rannte in Scabior.

Der drehte sich um.  
Für ein Frettchen konnte er überaus boshaft grinsen.  
Der Gefangene wusste in Sekunden, warum Scabior so grinste.  
Ein Wasserstrahl traf ihn.  
Er schüttelte sich.

Vor ihm verwandelte sich Scabior in einen Menschen.  
Die Wasserleitung war hier geplatzt.  
Warmes Wasser lief in eine Versenkung im Boden.  
Irgendwo unter der Versenkung lief es wieder hinaus.  
Während von oben immer neues, klares, warmes Wasser nachlief.

Aller Hass den der Gefangene jemals gegen Scabior gehegt hatte war weg.  
Scabior hatte sich unterdessen ins Wasser gelassen.  
Der Gefangene sprang in Frettchenform in das Wasser.  
Er blieb unter Wasser.  
So lange bis keine Luft mehr in seinen Lungen war.  
Erst dann tauchte er wieder auf.  
Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, seit Monaten, wieder wohl.

Das warme Wasser hatte etwas beruhigendes.  
Es erinnerte an schönere Zeiten.  
Als er im fünften Schuljahr mit Pansy im Vertrauensschülerbad war.  
Er verwandelte sich zurück.  
Offenbar musste er noch breiter Grinsen, als er gedacht hatte.  
Scabior sah ihn an, als wäre er es, der die Pilze an den Wänden aß.

Der Gefangene lies sich in der Vertiefung treiben.  
Von der Größe her, konnte sie durchaus mit dem Vertrauensschülerbad mithalten.  
Scabior zog sich aus dem Wasser und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.  
Der Gefangene sah ihm nach.

Scabior kam zurück.  
Hinter sich, zog er eine Stoffbahn, die an der Decke befestigt war zu.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Ganges machte er das selbe.  
‘Ein wenig Privatsphäre.’  
‘Hat man hier ja sonst nie.’  
Scabior warf ihm ein Stück Seife zu.  
‘Du bist noch grün hinter den Ohren.’  
Er kicherte.  
Das Grinsen des Gefangene wurde wenn möglich noch breiter.  
Dann wusch er sich hinter den Ohren.

 

30\. Zumindest wenn man Scabior ignorierte.

‘Schlagfertige Antwort.’  
Scabior lies sich ins Wasser gleiten.  
‘Einmal die Woche darf jeder Gefangene hier rein.’  
‘Jeder der hiervon weiß.’  
Scabior kicherte wieder.  
‘Und hier oben ist Frieden.’  
Dem Gefangene war alles egal.  
Im Moment.  
Hauptsache er konnte sich richtig waschen.  
Es wäre ihm auch egal, wenn Greyback mit ihm hier wäre.  
‘Du bist grad verdammt glücklich oder?’  
Scabior lächelte ihm zu.  
Er war nicht die schlechteste Gesellschaft.  
Auch nicht die beste.  
Aber eine gute.

‘Wenn’s blöd läuft steh ich also irgendwann vor Alecto Carrow.’  
Seinen Zynismus würde er nie verlieren.  
Scabior grinste.  
‘Es gibt noch hässlichere Frauen hier. Keine Sorge.’  
Beide verzogen den Mund.  
‘Solange du nicht reinläufst, wenn jemand badet, hast du deine Ruhe.’  
Der Gefangene nickte.  
Privatsphäre war etwas kostbares in Askaban.  
Und er war froh, im Moment welche zu haben.  
Zumindest wenn man Scabior ignorierte.

 

31\. Freut mich übrigens, dass du dir meine Worte zu Herzen genommen hast, Kleiner.’  
‘Die letzten drei in deiner Zelle sind verreckt.’

 

Sie blieben eine ganze Weile im Bad.  
Der Gefangene genoss die Stille.  
Und vor allem das Gefühl endlich wieder richtig sauber zu sein.  
Dann liefen sie zurück in ihre Zellen.  
Er war froh, Scabior dabei zu haben,  
Alleine hätte er sich verlaufen.  
Jeder Gang sah gleich aus.  
Aber da Scabiors Zelle seiner gegenüber lag, fand er von dort allein zurück.  
Das schwarze Frettchen sprang vor ihm in seine Zelle.  
‘Freut mich übrigens, dass du dir meine Worte zu Herzen genommen hast, Kleiner.’  
‘Die letzten drei in deiner Zelle sind verreckt.’

Das nun wieder weiße Frettchen nickte Scabior zu.  
Dann lief es zu seiner Zelle.  
Sprang nach unten,  
Zog sich an  
Und fiel in einen angenehmen Schlaf.

 

32\. Viel zu freundlich. 

Die Stimme des Wärters weckte ihn unsanft.  
Offenbar hatte er Besuch.  
Er wusste nicht mal, dass er Besuch haben durfte.  
Die Wärter brachten ihn in einen Raum, der ihn an Dumbledors Büro erinnerte.  
Viel zu freundlich.

Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wer ihn wohl besuche würde.  
Umso erstaunter war er, als Granger in den Raum kam.  
Sie schickte den Wärter hinaus.  
Er fragte sich ernsthaft, warum der Wärter auf sie hörte.  
Vermutlich der Bonus zum goldenen Trio zu gehören.

‘Du siehst besser aus.’  
Sie sah ihn an.  
Mit weniger besorgtem Blick als beim letzten Mal.  
‘Mir geht’s auch besser.’

 

33\. ‘Noch was, das ich wissen sollte?’

‘Hier sieht es richtig nett aus.’  
‘Ich hab es mir viel schlimmer vorgestellt.’  
Der Gefangene sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden.  
‘Du warst nicht in den Gängen oder?’  
Nun sah sie ihn an, wie einen Verrückten.  
‘Was denkst du, wie ich hier reingekommen bin?’  
Sie klang ein wenig sauer.  
‘Besucher haben wohl ihre eigenen Gänge, sonst wärst du am Hof vorbeigekommen.’  
Sie sah ihn irritiert an.  
‘Im Hof sind die Gefangenen.’  
Jetzt sah sie verwirrt aus.  
‘Offenbar war ich nicht in den Gängen.’

Sie ging auf den Tisch zu, der sie trennte.  
Aus ihrer Tasche holte sie eine Spritze und ein paar Fläschchen.  
Langsam zog sie die Spritze auf.  
Ohne Vorwarnung stach sie ihm in den Arm.  
Es war überaus schmerzhaft.  
‘Was war das?’  
Er verzog das Gesicht.  
‘Gegen die Blutungen.’  
Er zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
‘Du hast, hattest innere Blutungen.’  
Er verzog erneut das Gesicht.  
Seufzte laut.  
‘Noch was, das ich wissen sollte?’

Sie lächelte matt.  
‘Gehirnerschütterung. Schimmelsporen in der Lunge und eine gebrochene Nase.’  
Ironischerweise störte ihn seine gebrochene Nase am meisten.  
Aber das sagte er besser nicht laut.  
Er musste sie schließlich dazu bringen ihm zu helfen.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bereute er es, gemein zu ihr gewesen zu sein.

 

34\. Er fand es besser in Askaban zu sitzen, als seinem Vater nachzueifern.

Es tat ihm Leid.  
Aber er würde sich nicht bei ihr entschuldigen.  
Nicht solange er nur seinetwegen bereute.  
Er bereute es, weil sie ihm nicht helfen wollte.  
Und dafür wollte er sich nicht entschuldigen.  
Er würde sich so nicht entschuldigen .  
Noch nicht.

Granger wollte sich an die Regeln halten.  
Als hätte sie das die letzten Jahre getan.  
Hätte sie das getan würde er wohl immer noch seinem Vater nacheifern.  
Er lachte innerlich auf.  
Er fand es besser in Askaban zu sitzen, als seinem Vater nachzueifern.  
Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf,  
Dann sah er Granger wieder an.

Er nickte ihr zu.  
‘Wenn ich was tun kann, das nicht gegen die Regeln ist, mach ich es gerne.’  
Sie schien es ernst zu meinen.  
Er dachte nach.  
‘Sag Blaise Zabini, dass es mir gut geht.’  
Sie nickte.  
‘Sonst noch was?’

‘Nein. Aber danke.’  
Sie nickte noch einmal.  
Dann ging sie.  
Und die Wärter brachten ihn in seine Zelle zurück.

 

35\. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Im Hof war es still.  
Zu still.

Die Blicke, die ihm die Todesser zuwarfen waren hämisch.  
Er war nervös.  
Scabior war nirgends zu sehen.  
Er hätte gern etwas Unterstützung gehabt.

Das hier war seltsam.  
Es war still.  
Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Die Carrows sahen ihn aus lungernden Augen an.  
Sie warteten auf irgendwas.

Dann kam Greyback.

Da war der Sturm.

 

36\. Und trotzdem sein kleinstes Problem.

Fenir Greyback kam zwischen den Todessern hervor.  
Einige kannte er.  
Nicht die nettesten Genossen.  
Yaxley, Dolohow, McNair, Avery.  
Vergewaltiger.  
Kinderschänder.  
Niemand mit dem man eingesperrt sein wollte.  
Und trotzdem sein kleinstes Problem.

Er war noch nie so froh gewesen, dass seine Tante tot war.  
Wäre sie hier.  
Er wüsste nicht, was dann wäre.  
Aber es wäre sicherlich nichts Gutes.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, war er einem Weasley dankbar.  
Er war Molly Weasley dankbar.  
Würde Greyback nicht vor ihm stehen, würde er anfangen zu lachen.

Und nun kam Greyback auch noch näher.  
Immer näher.  
Zu nahe.

Und das, obwohl sie noch mindestens zehn Meter trennten.

Aber diese zehn Meter waren leer.  
Nur die trockene, heiße Luft trennte sie.

 

37\. Zuschauer.

Hinter Greyback versammelten sie sich.  
Todesser.  
Schadenfreudige Todesser.  
Sie warteten.  
Warteten auf Greybacks Reaktion.  
Der Werwolf war launisch.  
Was genau er vorhatte konnte niemand sagen.  
Vielleicht war es nur eines seiner Spiele.  
Vielleicht war es bitterer Ernst.  
Und der Gefangene würde als sein Mittagessen enden.  
Aber das wusste nur Greyback.  
Und der kam geradewegs auf den Gefangenen zu.

Scabior sah ihm aus einiger Entfernung zu.  
Er war an die Gitterstäbe gelehnt, die Hof und Gänge trennten.  
Auf der anderen Seite standen mehr Zuschauer.  
Zuschauer.  
Die Wärter.  
Mit größter Schadenfreude hatten sie jedem Opfer Greybacks zugesehen.  
Und endlich gab es mal wieder jemand interessanten.  
Sie hatten sogar Wetten laufen, wie lange der Junge durchhalten würde.  
Der Kampf mit den Carrows war interessant gewesen.  
Spannend.  
Und viel zu kurz.  
Doch jetzt knisterte die Luft.  
Greyback würde ihn bestimmt angreifen.

 

38\. Ein Schritt nach vorne.

Greyback entblößte seine spitzen, gelben Zähne.  
Ein Schritt nach vorne.  
Seine Muskeln spannten sich und schienen sein Hemd noch mehr zu zerreißen.  
Ein Schritt nach vorne.  
Seine Krallen waren lang und spitz.  
Ein Schritt nach vorne.  
Er grinste noch breiter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.  
Ein Schritt nach vorne.

Ein Schritt nach vorne.  
Der Gefangene machte einen Schritt nach vorne.  
Die Todesser erstarrten.  
Sie waren geschockt.  
Manche vor Empörung, manche vor Bewunderung.  
Scabior grinste breit.  
Er mochte den Jungen.  
Die Wärter grinsten.  
Es hatte sich gelohnt, Geld in den Jungen zu investieren.  
Die Wetten waren fest.  
Jetzt gab es nur noch Geld zu verlieren.  
Mal sehen, wie lange der Junge durchhielt.

 

39\. Scabior war etwas vergesslich.

‘Ich hab schlechte Laune.’  
Greyback knurrte ihn an.  
‘Echt jetzt?’  
Manchmal hasste er seinen Sarkasmus.  
In diesem Fall würde er ihm wohl Ärger einbringen.  
Er verbat sich jede Gefühlsregung.  
Vor allem alle, die Greyback freuen würden.  
Angst. Schmerz. Panik.  
Angst vor Greybacks Reaktion.  
Schmerz, der noch schlimmer werden würde.  
Panik vor dem was nun kam.

Greyback brüllte laut auf.  
Der Gefangene zwang sich durchzuatmen.  
Aus seinem Hosenbund zog er eine Zigarette.  
Geschenk von Scabior.

Er konzentrierte sich.  
‘Inflamare.’  
Nichts.  
‘Verdammt.’  
Wenigstens fluchte er nicht laut.  
Er hatte gehofft, die Zigarette würde ihn beruhigen.  
Würde das Zittern seiner Hände stoppen.  
Aber dazu müsste er sie schon anzünden.

Greyback holte aus.

Der Gefangene wich aus.  
Nicht weit genug.  
Seine Nase brach.  
Schon wieder.  
Granger würde sich freuen.  
Seine Reflexe ließen ihn im Stich,  
Sein Sarkasmus nicht.  
Wenigstens etwas.

Greyback holte erneut aus.  
Ihm war heute nicht nach reden.  
Er wollte nur töten.  
Morgen war Vollmond und der Wolf war präsenter denn je.  
Aber das wusste der Gefangene nicht.  
Scabior war etwas vergesslich.

Der Gefangene wich wieder aus.  
Wieder nicht schnell genug.  
Greybacks Faust traf seinen Kiefer.  
Er schmeckte Blut.  
Er spuckte aus.  
Blut und Knochensplitter.  
Und zwei seiner Zähne.  
Eine ungewöhnliche Methode seine Weisheitszähne zu verlieren.  
Er taumelte nach hinten.  
Greybacks nächster Schlag ging in die Magengrube.  
Der Gefangene schaffte es nicht auszuweichen.

Früher hätte er einfach seinen Zauberstab gezückt.  
Ein Stupor auf den Werwolf.  
Um ihn wegzustoßen.  
Ein Inflamare.  
Um ihn zu verbrennen.  
So wie in ihm alles brannte.  
Er hasste Schmerzen.  
Er hatte zu viele davon erlebt.

Irgendwo knallte eine Sicherung raus.

Der brennende Schmerz lies seinen Verstand aussetzen.  
Alles wurde schwarz.  
‘Inflamare.’  
Er dachte immer wieder an dieses eine Wort.  
Er wollte Greyback so verbrennen, wie die Schmerzen ihn verbrannten.

Seine Augen öffneten sich.  
Vor ihm stand Greyback.  
Er schien verwirrt.  
Starrte auf die Zigarette, die der Gefangene noch immer in der Hand hielt.  
Sie glimmte.

40\. ‘Inflamare.’

Der Gefangene führte die Zigarette zum Mund.  
Zog an ihr.  
Der Rauch füllte seine Lunge.  
Er war etwas ruhiger.  
Dann rappelte er sich hoch.  
Greyback starrte ihn an.  
Inzwischen mehr verwirrt als wütend.

Der Gefangene zog den Löffel aus seinem Hosenbund.  
Hinter seinem Rücken hervor.  
So, dass Greyback es nicht sehen konnte.  
Dieser Löffel war seine einzige Waffe.

Die Wärter sahen die Waffe.  
Einige von ihnen waren schon verzweifelt gewesen,  
Hatten Angst ihren Sold verspielt zu haben.  
Andere waren siegessicher gewesen.

Scabiors Augen strahlten.  
Der Junge hatte es geschafft.  
Er hatte sich aufgerappelt.  
Jetzt würde er es auch lebendig aus der Sache rausschaffen.

Greyback hatte sich wieder gefangen.  
Er holte aus.  
Der Gefangene duckte sich.  
Rechtzeitig.  
Und rammte die scharfe Löffelkante in Greybacks Bein.  
Der Werwolf knurrte laut.  
Der Schmerz störte ihn nicht.  
Aber sein Bein wollte nicht mehr so stark auftreten, wie er es wollte.  
Der Gefangen hatte die Chance zu fliehen.

Er ging wieder hoch.  
Sah sich um.  
Überall Todesser.  
Wohin sollte er verschwinden?  
Die Zwischendecke wäre sicher.  
Aber überall waren Wärter.  
Und sie sahen nicht so aus, als würden sie ihm helfen.  
Oder ihn abtauchen lassen.

Greyback packte den Gefangenen an seinem Hemd.  
Der wehrte sich.  
Das Hemd riss und zeigte seinen vernarbten Oberkörper.  
Nicht alle Narben stammten aus Askaban.  
Greyback wusste das.  
Er war für einige verantwortlich.  
Der Gefangene wurde immer wütender.  
Seine Zähne knirschten.  
Seine Augen waren nur noch Schlitze.  
Greyback lies sich davon nicht beeindrucken.  
Er holte erneut aus.  
Der Gefangene wich aus.  
Wieder zu langsam.  
Sein Magen zog sich zusammen.  
Er schmeckte Magensäure.  
Das Brennen in seinem Mund, als Säure auf Wunde traf.  
Und da war wieder der Wunsch alles zu verbrennen.  
Greyback zu verbrennen.  
Der Gefangene mochte Brandflüche nicht.  
Er hatte sie geliebt.  
Aber seit er Vincent Crabbe hatte sterben sehen hasste er es.  
‘Inflamare.’  
Das Worte hallte in seinem Kopf.  
Immer lauter.  
Es dröhnte.  
Er wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten.  
Greyback schlug wieder zu.  
Der Gefangene hörte ein Knacken.  
Das waren seine Rippen gewesen.  
Ein weiterer Schlag.  
Noch ein Knacken.  
Seine linke Schulter.  
Der Schmerz war unsagbar stark.  
Er brannte.

Er wartete auf den nächsten Schlag.  
Doch es kam keiner.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen.  
Greyback war erstarrt.  
Seine Hände zuckten.  
‘Hör auf damit.’  
Knurrte er dem Gefangene zu.  
Der verstand nicht.  
‘Hör auf damit.’  
Greyback wurde lauter.  
Das Brennen stärker.  
Die Flammen größer.  
Und dann sah er sie.

Die Flammen.

Alles in ihm schrie.  
Laut dröhnte das ‘Inflamare’ in seinem Kopf.

Greyback brüllte auf.  
Sein Hemd hatte Feuer gefangen.  
Die Flammen schlugen auf die Haut über.

 

41\. ‘Black-Gene?’

Die Wärter griffen ein.  
Sie mussten.  
Das Feuer könnte auf die anderen Gefangene übergehen.  
Oder auf die Wärter.

‘Black-Gene?’  
Scabior gesellte sich zu dem Gefangenen.  
Der stand immer noch an der selben Stelle.  
Er sah zu Scabior auf.  
‘Sieht so aus.’ murmelte er.  
Dann lies er sich in seine Zelle bringen.

Die Wärter sagten ihm, dass Granger morgen kommen würde.  
Bei den Verletzungen war das kein Wunder.

42\. Er fragte sich bis heute, wie ein Irrwicht Schmerzen darstellen konnte.

Der Gefangene wartete.  
Auf den nächsten Tag.  
Er hatte nicht das Gefühl ihn zu erleben.  
Die Schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer.  
Es war schlimmer als in seinen UTZs.  
Es schüttelte ihn immer noch, wenn er an den Irrwicht dachte.  
Das Schlimmste war, dass er fast durch die Prüfung gefallen wäre.  
Ironischerweise war seine Angst davor durchzufallen das, was ihn gerettet hatte.  
Der Irrwicht hatte sich erneut verwandelt.  
Während seiner Prüfung.  
In seinen Vater.  
Der ihn für seine vergeigte Prüfung maßregelte.  
Und seinem Vater einen Riddiculus aufzuhalsen war einfach gewesen.  
Die Prüfer hatten ihn entsetzt angestarrt.  
Kein Wunder.  
Wann änderte ein Irrwicht schon seine Gestalt bei der selben Person.  
Innerhalb von Sekunden.  
Aber besser sein Vater als Schmerzen.  
Er fragte sich bis heute, wie ein Irrwicht Schmerzen darstellen konnte.

Er musste lachen.  
Er lag auf seiner Pritsche.  
In seiner Zelle.  
In Askaban.  
Und dachte über so viel schönere Zeiten nach.  
Obwohl er den Irrwicht nicht gerade als schön bezeichnen würde.  
Aber jetzt.  
Jetzt hatte er Greyback besiegt.  
Oder zumindest angezündet.  
Das würde ihn vermutlich seinen Hals kosten.  
Außer er würde noch mal so viel Magie aufbringen können.  
Er würde es wohl üben müssen.  
Aber erst nachdem Granger bei ihm war.

 

43\. Aber was sollte er sonst tun?

Er konnte nicht schlafen.  
Immer wenn er die Augen schloss sah er Feuer.  
Leider nicht das triumphfahle Feuer von Greyback.  
Es war das Dämonenfeuer.  
Und er hörte Crabbes Schreie.  
Sobald er die Augen schloss.  
Also öffnete er seine Augen wieder.

Er beschloss aufzustehen.  
An Schlaf war sowieso nicht zu denken.  
Aber so sehr wie seine Knochen schmerzten konnte er auch nichts anderes tun.

Er könnte nachdenken.  
Aber dazu hatte er keine Lust.  
Aber was sollte er sonst tun?

Er lag mit offenen Augen auf der Pritsche.  
Betrachtete die Decke. Ein Tropfen fiel von ihr herab.  
Und zwei schwarze Knopfaugen blickten ihn an.

Der Gefangene hob die Augenbrauen.  
Scheinbar hatte er Besuch bekommen.

 

44\. Nette Vorstellung.

Das schwarze Frettchen sprang durch die Gitter.  
Noch im Flug verwandelte sich Scabior.  
Er baute sich vor dem Gefangenen auf.  
Der setzte sich hin.  
‘Was ist mit den Wärtern?’

Er ignorierte alle allarmierenden Tatsachen hierbei einfach.  
Die Tatsache, dass Scabior in seiner Zelle stand.  
Die Tatsache, dass Scabior nackt in seiner Zelle stand.  
Die Tatsache, dass die Wärter den nackten Scabior in seiner Zelle sehen könnten.  
Und die Tatsache, dass er froh war, dass Scabior nackt in seiner Zelle stand.  
Und die Wärter ihn sehen könnten.  
Aber so musste er wenigstens nicht nachdenken.

‘Die Wärter haben heute frei.’  
Scabior schmiss sich auf die Pritsche neben ihn.  
‘Nachdem sie heute Mittag so eine nette Vorstellung hatte.

Nette Vorstellung.  
So konnte man es auch nennen.  
Der Gefangene hatte es eher als Todeskampf empfunden.

‘Du warst der Hammer Kleiner!’  
Scabior war richtig begeistert.  
Als wäre er der Lehrmeister und sein Schüler hätte das Turnier gewonnen.  
Vermutlich sah er sich auch genau so.  
‘Ein wenig schon.’  
Der Gefangene schreckte auf.  
Er hatte fast vergessen, dass Scabior offenbar Gedanken lesen konnte.  
‘Nicht wortwörtlich. Glaube ich.’  
Der Gefangene sah ihn skeptisch an.  
‘Du fühlst dich hier wohl wie ein Fisch im Wasser, oder?’  
Der Gefangene sah Scabior prüfend an.  
‘Du fühlst dich hier verdammt wohl. Mit sarkastischem Unterton.’  
Der Gefangene grinste.  
‘Also nicht wortwörtlich.’  
Scabior zuckte mit den Schultern.  
‘Ich fühle mich hier so wohl wie ein Fisch im Wasser.’  
Er lehnte sich zurück.  
Der Gefangene starrte ihn perplex an.

 

45\. Wahnsinn war besser als Entsetzen.

Granger sah ihn an, als wäre er ein Geist.  
Er fühlte sich auch so.  
Oder zumindest als wäre er kurz davor einer zu werden.

Er hatte gestern nicht in die Scherbe geblickt.  
Er wollte nicht wissen, wie er aussah.  
Aber Granger konnte es sehen.  
Und so wie sie ihn ansah, war er wohl ein Geist.  
Obwohl er sich nicht besonders tot fühlte.  
Kein Toter konnte so viele Schmerzen empfinden.

‘Was ist passiert?’  
Es war ein wenig erfreulich, dass sich jemand Sorgen um ihn machte.  
Aber eigentlich mochte er kein Mitleid.  
‘Ich hab den Wärtern eine ... nette Vorstellung mit Greyback geliefert.’  
Er musste grinsen, als er Scabiors Worte wiederholte.  
Granger sah ihn an, als wäre er wahnsinnig.  
Wahnsinn war besser als Entsetzen.

 

46\. Das war nichts, worauf er stolz war.

Sie verteilte den gesamten Inhalt ihrer Tasche auf dem Tisch.  
Als erstes drückte sie ihm einen Schokofrosch in die Hand.  
Er steckte ihn sich genüsslich in den Mund,  
Nach dem gestrigen Tag konnte er die Schokolade gut gebrauchen.  
Immerhin schien sie ihn nicht zu hassen.  
Wäre er an ihrer Stelle würde er nur das Nötigste tun.  
Das war nichts, worauf er stolz war.

Aus ihrer Tasche kam ein riesiges Sortiment medizinischen Hilfsmittel  
Zwanzig beschriftete Fläschchen,  
Ein Dutzend Spritzen,  
Eine Flasche mit Alkohol,  
Eine mit Wasser  
Und einige seltsame Apparaturen, die er noch nie gesehen hatte.  
Es waren wohl Muggelapparaturen.

Eine davon machte sie nun um seinen Arm.  
‘Damit misst man den Blutdruck.’  
‘Deiner dürfte...’  
Sie beendete ihren Satz nicht.  
‘Tödlich sein?’  
‘Du hast eine tödliche Art von Humor.’  
Er musste grinsen.  
‘Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist?’  
Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
‘Ich kümmere mich solange um deine Verletzungen.’

 

47\. Respekt.

Granger schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.  
Er sah ihr dabei zu.  
Sie konnte mit Askaban nicht umgehen.  
Vermutlich konnte sie auch nicht mit ihm umgehen.  
Aber sie lies ihn nicht im Stich.  
Auch wenn er es nicht als im Stich lassen empfunden hätte.  
Sie hatten sich schließlich nie gut verstanden.  
Aber jetzt schienen sie wie alte Freunde.  
Wie Freunde die sich nach dem Ende ihrer Schulzeit aus dem Augen verloren hatten  
Und jetzt sich wiedersahen ohne etwas vom anderen zu wissen.

Eine seltsame Situation.

Aber passend.  
Granger wusste einiges über ihn und er einiges über sie.  
Nur waren sie nie Freunde gewesen.  
Jetzt waren sie es auch nicht.  
Aber sie war die einzige die nett zu ihm war.  
Und das rechnete er ihr hoch an.  
Er hasste sich dafür, dass er auf sie heruntergesehen hätte.  
Wäre sie in dieser Situation und nicht er.

Er hasste sich dafür  
Und er respektierte sie dafür.  
Dafür, dass sie es tat.  
Dass sie nicht auf ihn herabsah,  
Dass sie ihm half.  
Er hatte nie Respekt vor ihr gehabt in seinem alten Leben.  
Aber hier hatte er ihn.

Er erinnerte sich selbst an Greyback.  
Als der ihn angefangen hatte zu respektieren.  
Respekt war etwas wichtiges.  
Das wusste Greyback offenbar.  
Das wusste Granger ebenso.  
Das wusste der Gefangene.  
Und er hasste sich dafür, dass er früher vor niemandem Respekt gehabt hatte.

Granger schüttelte weiter den Kopf.  
Hatte er früher Respekt vor ihr gehabt?

Einmal im dritten Jahr.  
Sie hatte ihn geschlagen.  
Nicht, dass ihn das gefreut hätte,  
Aber er hatte sie dafür respektiert.  
Und für ein Mädchen konnte sie verdammt gut zuschlagen.

Einmal im vierten Schuljahr.  
Am Weihnachtsball.  
Sie sah wunderschön aus.  
Selbst er hatte das einsehen müssen.  
Dafür hatte er sie respektiert.

Und ob er es wollte oder nicht.  
Er respektierte sie dafür, dass sie zu Potter gehalten hatte.  
Selbst als sie fliehen musste.  
Selbst in Malfoy Manor.  
Selbst als seine Tante sie gefoltert hatte.

Sie hatte den Schmerz besser durchgestanden als er.  
So viel besser.  
Damals hatte sie ihn sich wirklich verdient.  
Respekt.  
Seinen Respekt.

 

48\. Nur Medizin holen.

Granger packte ihre Sachen wieder zusammen.  
Und sie hatte aufgehört unaufhörlich den Kopf zu schütteln.

‘Was brauchst du?’

Er starrte sie an.  
Es war unfassbar.  
Sie wollte ihm helfen.  
‘Essen. Kleider. Waffen.’  
Sie nickte.  
‘Ich sag denen, dass ich noch mal hermuss, weil ich ein Gegenmittel nicht dabei habe.’  
Dann rief sie den Wärter.

Der Gefangene sollte gleich im Besucherraum bleiben.  
Sie würde nur kurz weg sein.  
Nur Medizin holen.

Eine Ewigkeit später kam sie wieder.

Der Wärter schloss die Tür hinter ihr.  
Sie packte eine Unmenge an Verbänden aus.  
Dann ein Skalpell.  
Einige Schokofrösche.  
Ein wenig Brot.  
Richtiges Brot.  
Nicht das verschimmelte oder vertrocknete, dass er hier bekam.  
Und eine Flasche Saft.

‘Trink den gleich.’  
Sie öffnete die Flasche.  
‘Ich wüsste nicht, wie du die mitnehmen könntest.’  
Er trank sie in einem Zug leer.  
Er bekam viel zu wenig zu trinken fand er.  
Auch wenn er beim Baden mit Scabior einiges getrunken hatte.

Sie nahm seinen Arm.  
Der Verbandtrick.  
Das Skalpell machte sie fest wie zuvor den Löffel.  
Dann schnappte sie sich die Schokofrösche.  
Sie waren nicht mehr in der Lage zu hüpfen.  
In einem Plastikbeutel waren sie zusammengepresst.  
Sie band ihm den Beutel um die Brust.  
Ihm fiel auf, dass sie nie was zu seinen Narben gesagt hatte.  
Als Heilerin musste sie wissen, dass sie nicht aus Askaban waren.  
Zumindest nicht alle.  
Er würde aber jetzt nicht nachfragen.  
Nach etlichen Verbänden saß der Beutel.  
Sie betrachtete ihr Werk und nickte zufrieden.  
Dann packte sie die restlichen Verbände wieder ein.

‘Was brauchst du an Kleidung?’  
Sie zog ein kleines Notizbuch hervor und eine Feder.  
‘Hosen aus irgendeinem dicken Material wären gut.’  
Er dachte kurz nach.  
‘So dick, dass sie Greyback aushalten wenn möglich.’  
Sie nickte.  
‘Und Schuhe wären gut.’  
Er besah seine nackten Zehen.  
Wieder nickte sie.  
Er lächelte sie matt an.  
Aber es war ein echtes Lächeln.  
Und die schenkte er selten jemanden.

‘Sonst nichts?’  
Sie sah aus, als würde sie trotz ihres Unbehagens das ganze gerne tun.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
‘Ich bin dafür schon verdammt dankbar.’  
Er lächelte zurück.

Der Wärter sagte Granger sie sollte sich beeilen.  
Sie nickte.

‘Zabini lässt dich grüßen.’

Der Gefangene grinste.  
‘Nicht mit diesen Worten, oder?’  
Sie lachte kurz auf.  
‘Du sollst es nicht wagen zu sterben.’  
Sie musste grinsen.  
‘Soll ich dir ausrichten.’  
Er musste auch grinsen.  
Blaise war immer noch derselbe.  
Bei sich selbst war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. 

Dann ging Granger.  
Nicht ohne ihm zu versprechen, dass sie wiederkommen würde.  
Er wusste nicht, ob er so etwas versprochen hätte.  
Und er hasste sich dafür.  
Er hasste sich für so vieles.

 

49\. Vielleicht hatte er nur gesagt, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

Er starrte an die Wand.  
Hatte er die Einzelzelle wirklich überstanden?  
Scabior hatte das gesagt.  
Oder?  
Vielleicht hatte er nur gesagt, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

Der Gefangene beschloss sich abzulenken.  
Er wollte die Zwischendecke erkunden.  
Er musste nur irgendwie den Weg wieder zurück in seine Zelle finden.  
Gut, dass er Granger noch um einen Stift gebeten hatte.  
Er hoffte, dass er damit auf die Wände schreiben konnte.  
Aber in der Zwischendecke bestanden immerhin die Wände nicht aus Schimmel.

Der Gefangene zog sich aus.  
Er verwandelte sich  
Und zog sich zur Decke hinauf.

Er verwandelte sich zurück.  
Mit dem Stift markierte er die Wand bei seiner Zelle.  
Die Farbe blieb an der Wand.  
Er hoffte, dass er damit niemanden auf seine Fährte brachte.  
Langsam schlich er weiter.  
An jeder Abzweigung machte er eine Markierung.  
Aber er fand nichts Interessantes.  
Da war nichts.  
Überhaupt gar nichts.

Er ging zurück.  
Zur letzten Kreuzung.  
Da war keine Markierung.  
Da war nichts.  
Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er gegangen war.  
Er musste nach links.  
Er war sich sicher.

An der nächsten Kreuzung bleib er stehen.  
Keine Markierung.  
Er musste nach rechts.  
Er war sich nicht sicher.  
Was wenn er sich verlaufen hatte?

Er lief immer weiter.  
Immer schneller.  
Er müsste längst wieder zurück sein.

Er bliebt stehen. 

Mitten im Nirgendwo.

 

50\. Die Verzweiflung hatte ihn wieder.

Er sank an der Wand zusammen.  
Er war mitten im Nirgendwo.  
Alleine.  
Was sollte er jetzt tun?  
Wo blieb sein gottverdammter Verstand ab.  
Zur ersten Kreuzung zurück.  
Das wäre das richtige gewesen.  
Die erste Kreuzung war nicht links gewesen.  
Es war geradeaus gewesen.  
Oder rechts.  
Er hätte nur umdrehen müssen.  
Aber jetzt war es zu spät.

Aber er war sich sicher gewesen.  
Er wusste, dass ihm das alles nichts nütze.  
Er musste zurück.  
Die Wärter würden ihn suchen.  
Fluchtversuche waren ein Grund ihn länger hier zu behalten.  
Bis zu zehn Jahre.  
Sein Magen zog sich zusammen.

Zehn Jahre mehr würde er nicht überleben.

Zehn Jahre mit Greyback.  
Zehn Jahre mit den Carrows.  
Zehn Jahre mit verschimmelten Wänden.  
Zehn Jahre mit Duschwandsuppe.  
Zehn Jahre mit Granger, die er anbetteln musste.  
Zehn Jahre mit den Wärtern die ihn folterten.

Zehn Jahre ohne seine Freunde.  
Zehn Jahre ohne seine Eltern.  
Zehn Jahre ohne seinen Sohn.  
Zehn Jahre ohne zu fliegen.  
Zehn Jahre ohne zu Zaubern.  
Zehn Jahre ohne Regen.

Zehn Jahre in denen sein einziger Verbündeter Scabior wäre.

Er umschlang mit seinen Armen die Knie.  
Es war kalt hier.  
Und er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war.  
Ihm fiel kein Ort ein, der so kalt war.  
Er konnte nicht darüber nachdenken.  
Kalt und Feucht.  
So einen Ort kannte er nicht.  
Es war entweder heiß oder trocken.

Er würde hier nie wieder rauskommen.

Aus diesem Nirgendwo von Gängen.  
Die immer alle gleich aussahen.  
Alle aus Stein.  
Alle grau.  
Alle in dem selben flackernden Licht, dass von unten kam.  
Alle gleich.

Wie sollte er dort herauskommen?

Er schluchzte.

Die Verzweiflung hatte ihn wieder.

 

51\. Der Gefangene wusste nicht einmal mehr, was das war.

 

Die Erinnerungen überfielen ihn.  
All die Erinnerungen, an das, was er falsch gemacht hatte.  
Er war so furchtbar arrogant gewesen.  
Etwas, dass ihm jetzt nur Ärger brachte.  
Wie sein Stolz.  
Aber auf den würde er ungern verzichten.  
Er musste ihn um seiner Würde willen behalten.  
Aber wie sollte das möglich sein.  
Hier.  
Im Nirgendwo.  
In Askaban.  
Im Nirgendwo von Askaban.

All die Fehler prasselten auf ihn ein.  
Ohne Zusammenhang.  
Ohne Reihenfolge.  
Ohne Gewichtung.  
Aber sie kamen alle.  
Zumindest glaubte er, es wären alle.

Er stand vor dem Raum der Wünsche.  
Darin stand das verfluchte Kabinett.  
Er hatte Bill Weasley gesehen.  
Er hätte das Ding nie reparieren dürfen.  
Er hätte nie Greyback in die Schule lassen dürfen.

Das Pokalzimmer.  
Wo Potter wartete.  
Er wollte den Retter der Welt von der Schule haben.  
Den Jungen, der ihn aus dem Feuer holen würde.  
Der ihm diese Narbe beibringen würde.  
Er hielt seinen Bauch.  
Die dünne, helle Narbe lief an seinem Bauch nach oben.  
Zehn Zentimeter.  
Ein paar kleinere waren auf der Brust verteilt.  
Von wegen schnell genug und Diptam.

Der Hippogreif.  
Ein unschuldiges Tier.  
Wenigstens war es entkommen.  
Wenigstens das.  
Granger hatte ihn zurecht geschlagen.  
Auch wenn er das damals anders gesehen hatte.

Er hatte sie Schlammblut genannt.  
Weil sie recht hatte.  
Er hatte sie immer beleidigt, wenn sie recht hatte.

Er hatte Muggel gehasst.  
Und Muggelgeborene.  
Wie hatte er sich gefreut, als der erste Schüler versteinert worden war.  
Was war er widerlich gewesen.

 

Das Inquisitionskommando.  
Wie viele Schüler wohl noch Narben hatten.  
Er hatte gesehen, was Umbridge mit ihnen machte.  
Warum war er da nicht zu seinem Vater gegangen.  
So wie sonst immer.

Er war so sauer gewesen.  
Hatte Potter mal wieder angegriffen.  
Dabei saß sein Vater damals zu Recht in Askaban.  
Und jetzt saß er selbst hier.

In den Sommerferien danach hatte er ihm dafür die Nase gebrochen.  
Obwohl er sich nicht wirklich dafür schämen konnte.  
Er liebte seinen Vater.  
Auch wenn der nicht immer ein guter Vater gewesen war.  
Ob er ein guter Vater wäre  
Wenn er hier rauskommen würde?  
Wenn.

Er hätte Potter gern geschlagen, als er seine Hand ausgeschlagen hatte.  
Er hatte seine Freundschaft gewollt.  
Und er wurde abgelehnt.  
Etwas, dass ihm noch nie passiert war.  
Potter war nicht kontrollierbar, so wie die anderen.  
So wie Gregory und Vincent.  
Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als er an Vince dachte.  
Er war so ein Idiot gewesen.  
Er hatte es nicht besser verdient.  
Dessen war sich der Gefangene bewusst.  
Aber trotzdem war er ein guter Freund gewesen.  
Zumindest einige der Jahre die sie sich kannten.

Wie viel hatte er nur allein mit Potter falsch gemacht?  
Er hatte eine Schlange heraufbeschworen.  
Entgegen jeglicher Regeln.  
Entgegen jeglicher Logik.  
Und Potter hatte mit ihr geredet.  
Was hatte er sich als er klein war, diese Gabe gewünscht.  
Weil der Mann, dem sein Vater hinterher eiferte sie hatte.  
Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken.

Er hatte Longbottom das Erinnermich geklaut.  
Warum?  
Er wollte ihn ärgern.  
Und Potter von der Schule haben.  
Er hatte nur eines davon geschafft.  
Und jetzt?  
Longbottem war draußen.  
In der Freiheit.  
Der Gefangene wusste nicht einmal mehr, was das war.  
Longbottem war stark gewesen.  
Er hatte die Schlange getötet.  
Mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor.  
Das nur zu einem wahren Gryffindor kommt.  
Einem mutigen Gryffindor.  
Wie feige war er selbst nur gewesen.

Longbottem hatte sich gegen die Carrows gestellt.  
Hatte keine Schüler gefoltert.  
Er hatte es getan.  
Die Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter.  
Er sah ihre Gesichter immer noch.  
Wie sie vor Schmerz aufschrieen.

Aber er hatte es gelernt.  
Er hatte den Cruciatus gelernt.  
Bellatrix hatte ihn das gelehrt.  
An den Hauselfen von Malfoy Manor.  
An dem Abend, als er an ihnen den Avada Kedavra üben sollte waren sie weg.  
Er war an den Kleiderschrank seines Vaters gegangen.  
Hatte alle Krawatten genommen.  
Den Hauselfen hatte er sie in die kleinen, kaputten Hände gedrückt.  
Granger wäre Stolz auf ihn gewesen.  
Er war nicht stolz darauf.  
Er hätte das viel früher tun müssen.  
Und er hatte es nur getan, weil er nicht töten konnte.  
Nicht, weil er nicht töten wollte.

Ein Bild des verbotenen Waldes kam in seinem Kopf auf.  
Wie er Potter bei der Gestalt zurück ließ.  
Wenigstens mitnehmen hätte er ihn sollen.  
Oder Hilfe holen.  
Aber er war einfach nur feige gerannt.

Vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen die Anstecker des vierten Schuljahrs.  
Er war so stolz darauf gewesen.  
Jetzt schämte er sich dafür.  
Wie für alles.

Rosmertas Gesicht.  
Er hatte sie so lange unter dem Imperius gehalten.  
Er saß zurecht hier.  
Es wäre vermutlich nicht das Schlimmste für immer hier zu bleiben.  
In den schimmelnden Wänden Askabans.  
Es wäre zumindest gerecht.

Er sah auf seinen Unterarm.  
Wie er dieses Ding hasste.  
Wie er es hasste, dass es wohl nie verschwinden würde.  
Er hatte es erhalten nachdem er wieder nach Hause gekommen war.  
Mit Severus.  
Als Belohnung.  
Dass er das Verschwindekabinett repariert hatte.  
Belohnung.  
Zwischen zwei Schluchzern lachte er auf.  
Er hatte es an dem Tag erhalten, als Charity Burbage tot auf ihrem Esstisch landete.  
An dem Tag, an dem die Todesser aus Askaban befreit worden waren.  
Sie war nicht die einzige, die in seinem Zuhause starb.

Was war Bellatrix froh gewesen, als die Greifer Ted Tonks angeschleppt hatten.  
Sie war so versessen darauf alles unreine aus dem Stammbaum der Blacks zu tilgen.  
Sie hatte ihn stundenlang gefoltert.  
Der Gefangene sollte es auch tun.  
Und Ted Tonks hatte ihm zugenickt.  
Er sollte ihn foltern.  
Damit wenigstens er davon kam.  
Ted Tonks.  
Sein Onkel.  
Den er seit zwei Jahren nicht gesehen hatte.  
Weil es zu gefährlich war.  
Weil ihm uns seiner Familie nicht das gleiche passieren sollte wie Sirius.

Warum hatte er Potter damals nicht gesagt, dass es eine Falle war.  
Sein Vater hatte es ihm gesagt.  
Natürlich nicht mit diesen Worten.  
Aber er hatte es gewusst.  
‘Das Ministerium ist eine Falle.’  
‘Sie haben Sirius nicht.’  
Zwei kleine Sätze und Sirius würde noch leben.  
Seine Mutter hatte wochenlang deswegen geweint.  
Auch wenn sie Schuld daran war.  
Sie hatte mehr Tränen für Sirius vergossen als für ihren Mann.  
Ihr Cousin war ihr wichtig gewesen.  
Er hatte ihn auch gemocht.  
Nach seinem Ausbruch war er bei ihnen gewesen.  
Hatte sich nach Potter erkundigt.  
Seine Mutter hatte ihm alles gesagt, was er wissen wollte.  
Und ihm Schutz angeboten.  
Er hatte abgelehnt.  
Er hätte annehmen sollen.  
Dann würde er noch leben.  
Dann würde Potter noch einen Paten haben.  
Er lachte trocken auf.  
Eine Sache hatte er mit Potter gemein.  
Sein Pate war auch tot.

Der Tod war furchtbar.  
Er war so entgültig.  
Er war noch nie erleichtert gewesen, als er Weasley gesehen hatte.  
Außer in diesem einen Moment.  
Er hatte Weasley nicht umgebracht.  
Und Bell auch nicht.  
Er war froh gewesen, dass er nicht hatte Dumbledore töten müssen.  
Er hätte am liebsten das Angebot des alten Mannes angenommen.  
Aber dazu war es nie gekommen.  
Severus hatte ihn zuvor getötet.  
Der wohl einzige Tod für den er sich verantwortlich fühlte.  
Severus hatte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt.  
Dass Dumbledore sowieso gestorben wäre.  
Aber er hatte es ihm erst spät gesagt.  
Als er nach zwei Wochen jede Nacht im Schlaf Dumbledores Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Selbst gegenüber Myrthe verspürte er Reue.  
Sie war wohl die einzige, die für ihn da gewesen war.  
Sollte er jemals hier rauskommen musste er sich dafür bedanken.  
Aber er würde hier wohl nie wieder rauskommen.  
Außer in einem Sarg.

Sie war tot.  
Ein Geist.  
Tonks war so lebendig gewesen.  
Früher hatten sie oft zusammen gespielt.  
Und das obwohl er so viel jünger war.  
Er hatte gewusst, dass Bellatrix vorhatte sie zu töten.  
Und er hatte es ihr nicht gesagt.  
Sie nicht gewarnt.

Wenigstens hatte er ihren Tod nicht sehen müssen.  
Wie den ihres Vaters.  
Oder die Folter von Granger.  
Hätte seine Mutter sie nur nicht erkannt.  
Wenigstens war Potters Gesicht verunstaltet.  
Das war Granger gewesen.  
So klug war sie.  
Das wohl einzig gute, was er während des ganzen verdammten Krieges getan hatte.  
Er hatte Potter nicht verraten.

 

52\. Ein verdammt schlechter Grund.

Hatte er sonst irgendwas richtig gemacht?  
Nur eine Sache?  
Ihm fiel keine einzige ein.  
Er war so nutzlos.

Nach dem Krieg hatte er versucht irgendwas zu tun um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen.  
Kein besonders guter Grund.  
Ein verdammt schlechter Grund.

Er hatte es nur für sich getan.  
Aber irgendwie war das dennoch besser, als gar nichts zu tun.  
Wie McGonagall ihn angesehen hatte.  
Als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war und Hilfe angeboten hatte.  
Alles nur um sein Gewissen zu beruhigen.

Sein gottverdammtes Gewissen.  
Wo war es all die Jahre gewesen?  
Es war erst aufgetaucht, als er Dumbledore töten sollte.  
Als er merkte, dass er es nicht konnte.  
Er war sechzehn.  
Wie sollte er den mächtigsten Magier ihrer Zeit besiegen?  
Das war die erste Frage die er sich gestellt hatte.  
Die zweite war, ob er es gekonnt hätte.  
Severus hatte es für ihn übernommen.  
Severus hatte diese Bürde auf sich genommen.  
Und trotzdem hatte der Gefangene ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen.

 

53\. Blau.

Er musste seit Stunden hier sitzen.  
Es war kalt.  
Und die Luft war noch schlimmer als in seiner Zelle.  
Wassertropfen bildeten sich auf seiner nackten Haut.  
Der Stift von Granger rollte über den unebenen Boden.  
Er stieß seine nackten Zehen dagegen.  
Der Schmerz lies ihn zusammenfahren.  
Sie wurden schon blau.  
Noch länger in dieser Kälte und sie würden abfrieren.  
Seine Finger sahen nicht besser aus.  
Seine Ohren waren taub.  
Ebenso seine Nase.  
Aber wäre es wirklich so schlimm, würden sie abfrieren?  
Er schüttelte für sich selbst den Kopf.  
Es war ihm irgendwie egal.  
Alles war ihm irgendwie egal.

Hatte er nicht hier rausgewollt?  
Hatte er.  
Aber jetzt war alles taub.  
Taub oder kalt.  
An allen Stellen die nicht taub waren fror er.  
Seine Fußsohlen waren blau.  
Blau.

Wollte er wirklich aufstehen?  
War es nicht besser hier zu erfrieren,  
Besser als von Greyback aufgefressen zu werden?  
Er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe.

‘Kleiner wo ist dein Kampfgeist?’  
Er hörte Scabiors Stimme.  
Jetzt hörte er auch noch Stimmen.  
Aber hier war niemand.  
Er war ganz allein.  
Es musste die Kälte sein.

 

54\. ‘Kleiner wo ist dein Kampfgeist?’

Die Worte hallten immer noch durch seinen Kopf.  
‘Kleiner wo ist dein Kampfgeist?’  
Immer wieder.  
Er wollte nur noch, dass es aufhörte.

‘Weg!’  
Er brüllte in die Dunkelheit.  
Dann senkte er den Kopf wieder.  
Das einzige was noch nicht versagt hatte war seine Stimme.  
Und selbst die klang jetzt schon verdammt rau.

Er hörte ein Lachen.  
Dieses Mal war es nicht Scabior.  
Aber da war immer noch niemand.

55\. Er wollte nicht von einem Anglerfisch gefressen werden.

Da war ein Licht.  
In der Dunkelheit.  
Er stand nicht auf.  
Er kam sich ein wenig vor, wie das Opfer eines Anglerfisches.  
Würde er auf das Licht zuschwimmen würde er gefressen werden.  
Er wollte nicht von einem Anglerfisch gefressen werden.  
Da könnte er sich auch von Greyback fressen lassen.  
Könnte man ihn nicht einfach erfrieren lassen?

Er hatte schon lange keinen so schlimmen Zusammenbruch gehabt.  
Der letzte war während seiner Schulzeit gewesen.  
Und da war er dank Potter im Krankenflügel gelandet.  
Potter hatte nur einen winzigen Moment mitbekommen.  
Als er danach im Krankenbett lag ging es richtig los.  
Jede Chance auf Hilfe war somit unmöglich.  
Seine einzige Chance rauszukommen war weg.  
Nach dem Kampf mit Potter würde ihm niemand mehr trauen.  
Nicht einmal Tonks würde ihm noch helfen, wenn sie es wüsste.  
Wenn sie wüsste, dass er den Cruciatus hatte verwenden wollen.  
Es gab kein zurück.  
Damals war er so taub gewesen wie jetzt.  
Das Taubheitsgefühl wurde erst weniger als er vor Dumbledore stand.  
Und der alte Mann tatsächlich seine Hilfe anbot.  
Da war er wütend geworden.  
Dumbledore hatte doch keine Ahnung.  
Er würde keine Hilfe bekommen.  
Er hatte ihn trotz all der Wut nicht töten können.  
Und nach der Wut war dann langsam die Angst wiedergekommen.

Doch dieses Mal würde keine Wut kommen.  
Was sollte ihn jetzt noch wütend machen?  
Und woher sollte die Trauer danach kommen?  
Er war praktisch tot.

 

56\. Eine Anglerfischkolonie. 

Der Anglerfisch kam näher.  
Der Gefangene fühlte sich lächerlich, da er das Licht so nannte.  
Aber das war jetzt auch egal.  
Es wunderte ihn schon, dass er sich überhaupt noch lächerlich vorkam.  
So oder so kam der Anglerfisch näher.

Das Licht kam näher.  
Vielleicht wurde auch einfach nur das Licht größer.  
Er wusste es nicht.  
Näher, größer, wen interessierte das?

Dann hörte er Schritte.  
Aber wozu aufblicken?  
Es war ihm egal.  
Jemand riss ihn auf die Beine.  
Zog ihn mit sich.  
Er spürte die Hand an seinem Arm.  
Der Arm brannte wie Feuer.

Und dann wurde es hell.  
Eine Anglerfischkolonie. 

 

57\. Sein Lachen.

Er sah nicht auf als er das Lachen hörte.  
Sein Lachen.  
Er schluckte nicht einmal.  
Er war schon tot.  
Jetzt würde nur noch sein Körper folgen.

Er sah seine breiten Beine vor sich.  
Sie steckten in dicken Hosen.  
Und die Schuhe in Stiefeln.  
Offenbar hatte seine Kleidung das Feuer überlebt.  
Er es offenbar auch.  
Der Gefangene hob den Blick immer noch nicht.  
Dann wurde sein Kopf an den Haaren hochgerissen.

Greyback sah verdammt sauer aus.  
Er hatte immer noch Brandwunden im Gesicht und auf seinen Armen.

‘Bereit symmetrisch zu werden?’

 

58\. Amycus.

Trotz seiner inneren Taubheit spürte der Gefangene den Schlag der ihn traf.  
Offenbar wollte Greyback einen Antwort.  
Der Gefangene nickte ergeben.  
‘Was ist denn mit dem los?’  
Greyback klang ein wenig erstaunt und vor allem sehr wütend.  
‘Hab ihn so gefunden.’  
Amycus.  
‘Offenbar hat er Angst im Dunklen’  
Einige Stimmen brachen in Gelächter aus.  
‘Als er seine hübschen kleinen Markierungen nicht mehr hatte war er doch so hilflos’  
Amycus war es gewesen.  
Eine kleine Woge der Wut überkam ihn.  
Aber sie war nicht stark genug.  
Es war so unnötig jetzt noch wütend zu werden.  
So kurz vor seinem Tod.

Greyback schlug ihm erneut ins Gesicht.  
Das Gelächter der Todesser wurde immer lauter.  
Sie standen im Hof.  
Alles nur Todesser.  
Der engste Kreis des dunklen Lords.  
Die Carrows. Rockwood. Avery. McNair. Yaxley. Dolohow.  
Die Väter seiner ehemaligen Klassenkameraden.  
Nott. Crabbe. Goyle war nicht hier.  
Die Lestrange Brüder.  
Er konnte Rodolphus beim besten Willen nicht als seinen Onkel bezeichnen.  
Da waren noch viele mehr.  
Er kannte aber alle Namen.  
Travers. Mulciber. Selwyn. Jugson.  
Sie waren alle da.  
Wenigstens hatte Mulciber seine Sense nicht dabei.

Dem Gefangenen wurde schlecht.  
Er schluckte Blut das sich in seinem Mund sammelte.  
Ob es daran lag wusste er nicht.  
Vielleicht war es auch die Aussicht auf den Tod.

 

59\. ‘Wenn du ihn umbringst wird dir langweilig werden.’

Er wusste nicht wie oft sie ihn schon geschlagen hatten.  
Aber da sich sowieso alles taub anfühlte war das wohl egal.

Er hörte seine Rippen knacken.  
Seine Nase brechen.  
Irgendetwas riss.  
Irgendwas in seinem Bein.  
Er übergab sich.  
Ein Reflex.  
Durch einen Tritt in den Magen.  
Er konnte nicht einmal stehen.  
Amycus musste ihn festhalten.  
Sonst würde Greyback nicht mehr zuschlagen können.

‘Wenn du ihn umbringst wird dir langweilig werden.’

Scabior.  
Er lehnte an der Wand.  
Und sah den Gefangene mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Greyback.  
Der konnte sich wohl nicht entscheiden wen er zuerst töten sollte.  
Scabior oder den Gefangene.

Er entschied sich für Scabior.

 

60\. Mit Leichtigkeit.

 

Greyback stürzte vor.  
Scabior wich aus.  
Er war verdammt schnell.  
Schneller als Greyback  
Viel schneller als Greyback.

Scabior wich jedem von Greybacks Angriffen aus.  
Mit Leichtigkeit.  
Er war Greifer gewesen.  
Da musste er schnell sein.  
Kein Wunder, dass er Potter geschnappt hatte.

Greyback erwischte ihn dennoch.  
Bei seinem wohl hundertsten Schlag erwischte er ihn.  
Ins Gesicht.  
Blut troff aus Scabiors Nase.  
Auf den Boden.  
Scabior sah auf.  
Er war sauer.  
Verdammt sauer.

 

61\. Einen winzigen Schritt.

Die Todesser lachten dreckig.  
Scabior blieb ruhig.  
Der Zorn loderte in seinen Augen.  
Er trat vor Greyback.  
‘Ins Gesicht, Fenir?’  
Er stellte die Frage ganz ruhig.  
Viel zu ruhig.

Greyback ging einen Schritt zurück.  
Einen winzigen Schritt.  
Aber er ging zurück.  
Die Todesser verstummten.  
Greyback ging nie einen Schritt zurück.

 

62\. Zorn. 

Scabior zog kein Messer.  
Er brauchte keine Waffe.  
Nicht hierfür.  
‘Bring ihn um, wenn du willst.’  
Er deutete auf den Gefangenen.  
Und Greyback drehte ging auf den Gefangene zu.

Er schlug zu.  
Mal wieder.  
Der Gefangene sah Greyback an.  
Er schrie nicht.  
Aber er spuckte Blut.  
Bestätigung für Greyback, dass er seinem Ziel näher kam.

Der Gefangene sah zu Scabior.  
Der lehnte wieder seelenruhig an der Wand.  
Er betrachtete seine Fingernägel, als wären sie das Interessanteste auf der Welt.  
Scabior hatte ihn im Stich gelassen.  
Greyback war zurück gegangen.  
Scabior hätte ihm helfen könnten.  
Aber er hatte es nicht getan.

Wut stieg in ihm hoch.  
Er hasste es, wenn man ihn im Stich lies.  
Die ganze Taubheit wich dieser Wut.  
Dem Zorn.  
Er atmete tief ein.  
Dann wehrte er sich.  
Er schüttelte Amycus ab.  
Die Wut breitete sich in ihm aus.  
Er spürte nur noch eins, den Zorn.  
Zorn.

Greyback starrte ihn an.  
Den Gefangene hielt nur noch der Zorn oben.  
Er sollte nicht mehr laufen können.  
So wie vor wenigen Sekunden.  
Und trotzdem rammte er jetzt seine Faust gegen Greybacks Kiefer.  
Knochen knackten.  
Greyback ging zu Boden.  
Der Gefangene stieß die Todesser zur Seite.  
Er wollte nur Scabior.  
Bevor er verreckte wollte er Scabior.

 

63\. Scabior war ein verdammtes Genie.

Greyback hielt sich den Kiefer.  
Das Knacken war nicht sein Kiefer gewesen.  
Die Hand des Gefangene blutete.  
Der Junge hatte sich jeden einzelnen Knochen darin zerschmettert.

Dann stand der Gefangen plötzlich vor Scabior.  
Der grinste breit.  
Hinter dem Gefangenen lagen Todesser am Boden.  
Mulcibers Arm war verdreht.  
Nott war bewusstlos.  
Crabbe versuchte erfolglos auf die Beine zu kommen.  
Und in Averys Augen sah man nur noch das Weiße.

In dem Moment als der Gefangene die Todesser betrachtete wurde es ihm bewusst.  
Scabior war ein verdammtes Genie.  
Er hatte ihn wütend gemacht.  
Er hatte ihn dazu gebracht aufzustehen.  
Das machte den Gefangen noch wütender.  
Er schlug Scabior ins Gesicht.  
Die Nase brach.  
Zum zweiten Mal heute.  
Nur, dass Scabior ihn nicht wütend ansah.  
‘Ins Gesicht, Kleiner?’  
Fragte er nur gelassen und zog eine Zigarette hervor.

 

64\. Mal wieder.

Auf einmal kamen die Wärter.  
Cruciatusflüche flogen durch den Raum.  
Die Todesser die es gewohnt waren gingen zu Boden.  
Ebenso wie die, die noch nicht lange in Askaban saßen.  
Es dauerte nur länger.  
Scabior setzen sich unterdessen seelenruhig im Schneidersitz auf den Boden.  
Er zündete seine Zigarette an.  
Dieses Mal mit einem Muggelfeuerzeug.  
Dann begann er genüsslich an ihr zu ziehen.

Der Gefangene lies sich zu ihm herunter.  
Dann brach er zusammen.  
Mal wieder.  
Er fragte sich wie oft, das wohl noch geschehen würde.

 

65\. Auch Pfefferminztee und Cafeteriamittagessen. 

Granger erwartete ihn schon.  
Die Wärter schleiften ihn herein.  
Schmissen ihn auf den Stuhl, in dem er mehr hing als saß.  
Sie sah ihn besorgt an.  
Aber offenbar hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt, dass er mehr tot als lebendig war .  
Zumindest wenn sie sich trafen.

Er konnte kaum die Augen offen halten.  
Sie spritzte ihm wieder irgendetwas.  
Irgendetwas das brannte.  
Sie flößte ihm Skelewachs ein.  
Seine Hand würde mit einem einfachen Episkey nicht heilbar sein.  
Es schmeckte widerlich.  
Durch den Geschmack wurde er wenigstens etwas wacher.  
Er fühlte sich, als hätte man jeden Knochen in seinem Körper gebrochen.  
Was Greyback sicher auch gerne getan hätte.  
Aber ganz so viele waren es dann doch nicht.

Granger spritzte ihm irgendetwas brennendes ins Bein.  
Und was auch immer gerissen war fügte sich wieder zusammen.  
Es war auch genauso schmerzhaft.  
Aber immer noch besser als nicht laufen zu können.

Eine einzige Tortur aus brennenden Spritzen und widerlichen Tränken.  
Dann war Granger fertig.  
Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche.  
Ein dunkler, robuster Stoff kam hervor.  
Dann Nadeln und jede Menge Garn.  
Außerdem Knöpfe.  
Eine Thermoskanne.  
Und eine Schale mit einem undefinierbaren Brei in seltsamen orange.

Sie gab ihm einen Löffel.  
Fragte, ob sie ihm helfen solle.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dann begann er den Brei mit seiner gesunden Hand zu löffeln.  
Die Hand war das einzige an seinem Körper, was nicht schmerzte.

‘Was ist das?’  
Fragte er nachdem er den ersten Löffel gegessen hatte.  
Es schmeckte nicht so schlimm wie Duschwandsuppe.  
Es war aber noch fader.  
‘Cafeteriamittagessen’  
Sagte sie entschuldigend.  
Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.  
‘Mein Beileid.’  
Dann aß er weiter.  
Sie schenkte ihm den Deckel der Thermoskanne voll.  
Es war Pfefferminztee.  
Obwohl er ihn hasste trank er ihn leer.  
Alles war besser als trübes Wasser und Duschwandsuppe.  
Auch Pfefferminztee und Cafeteriamittagessen. 

Als er fertig war fühlte er sich wieder halbwegs lebendig.  
Die Schmerzen des Skelewachs waren riesig.  
Aber immer noch schwächer als die seiner Knochenbrüche.  
Und die Schmerzen der Spritzen ließen nach.

‘Ich konnte keine Kleidung so reinschmuggeln.’  
Er sah auf, aß aber weiter.  
‘Die Wärter würden es merken, wenn du hier mit neuen Hosen rauslaufen würdest.’  
Er nickte und spülte den Brei mit Pfefferminztee runter.  
‘Aber ich hab Stoff gebracht. Und Nadel und Faden.’  
Sie sah aus, als würde sie ihm eine Hiobsbotschaft übermitteln.  
Und ihm nicht nur mitteilen, dass er selbst nähen musste.

 

66\. ‘Du weißt, dass ich dich hören kann?’

Granger hatte ihm den Stoff um Brust und Bauch gebunden.  
Nadel, Garn und Knöpfe darunter befestigt.  
Ein paar Minuten später holten die Wärter ihn wieder ab.

Seine Zelle kam ihm noch widerlicher vor, als sonst.  
Trotzdem lies er sich auf seine Pritsche fallen.  
Dann wickelte er den Stoff von seinem Oberkörper.  
Im selben Moment landete ein schwarzer Fellball in seinem Schoß.  
Zwei schwarze Knopfaugen starrten ihn an.  
‘Wenn du nicht nähen kannst, dann verschwinde.’

Scabior lies sich neben ihn auf die Bank fallen.  
Der Gefangene sah ihn schief von der Seite an.  
‘Danke.’  
Scabior grinste ihn an.  
‘Du bedankst dich nicht oft, oder?’  
Der Gefangene schüttelte den Kopf.  
‘Ich bedanke mich nie!’  
Scabior lachte laut auf.  
Dann packte er den Stoff.

‘Ich kann dir zeigen, was du machen musst.’  
Er schnappte sich den Stoff und faltete ihn.  
‘Natürlich kann er nähen.’  
‘Du weißt, dass ich dich hören kann?’

 

67\. Eigentlich sagte er ihm nur, dass er alles falsch machte.

Der Gefangene saß immer noch an seiner Hose.  
Scabiors Ratschläge waren nicht wirklich hilfreich.  
Wenn man sein Gemeckere Ratschläge nennen konnte.  
Eigentlich sagte er ihm nur, dass er alles falsch machte.

Nach einer Stunde gab er auf.  
Er würde schlafen.  
Morgen konnte er es erneut versuchen.  
Vielleicht war Scabior dann weniger nervig.  
Aber heute war er dazu nicht in der Lage.

‘Ich geh ne Runde baden, Kleiner.’  
Scabior zog sich schon das Gitter nach oben.  
‘Kommst du mit?’  
Er verwandelte sich und verschwand zwischen Gitterstäben.

Der Gefangene seufze.  
Dann folgte er ihm nach oben.

 

68\. ‘Kannst du das eigentlich abstellen?’

Dieses Mal versuchte der Gefangene sich den Weg zu merken.  
Er schaffte es nicht.  
Jeder Gang sah gleich aus.  
Er fragte sich, wie Scabior es schaffte sich all das zu merken.  
‘Ich bin länger als du hier.’  
‘Kannst du das eigentlich abstellen?’  
Scabior schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

Zwei Abzweigungen weiter waren sie da.  
Der Gefangen lies sich in seinen Sachen ins Wasser gleiten.  
Er hoffte, dass sie so wenigstens etwas sauberer wurden.  
Das Wasser wusch das Blut und sein Erbrochenes ab.

‘Häng dein Zeug über das Rohr da.’  
Scabior zeigte auf eines der gut hundert Rohre, die an der Wand entlang liefen.  
Es war recht dick und heiß.  
Ein Warmwasserrohr.  
Eigentlich den Wärtern vorbehalten.  
Aber um nasse Kleidung zu trockenen war es auch gut.

Der Gefangene spülte sich das getrocknete Blut vom Körper.  
Ließ das Wasser über seine Schultern laufen.  
Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er sich jahrelang nicht gewaschen.  
Aber das lag an Greyback.  
‘Woran denn sonst?’

Der Gefangene hatte gerade begonnen sie Stille zu genießen.  
Scabior war furchtbar.  
‘Man gewöhnt sich dran.’  
Er sah Scabior grimmig an.  
Dann lies er sich tiefer ins Wasser sinken.

 

69\. Nicht schon wieder.

Die Wärter brachten ihn am nächsten Tag in den Hof.  
Er war müde und ihm schmerzten immer noch die Knochen.  
Aber das war den Wärtern egal.

Im Hof wartete Scabior schon auf ihn.  
Er gab ihm eine Zigarette.  
Aber der Gefangene konnte sie nicht anzünden.  
Scabior tat es für ihn.  
Er hoffte, dass der es nicht aus Mitleid getan hatte.  
Er hasste Mitleid.  
Immer noch.

‘Ist kein Mitleid.’  
Scabior stand auf und begann herumzulaufen.  
Er betrachtete Greyback.  
Den brachten die Wärter gerade in den Hof.  
Noch war an deren Ketten gefesselt.  
Aber das würde gleich anders sein.

Der Gefangene sah nicht auf.  
Erst als er die Stimmen hörte.  
Kinderstimmen.  
Nicht schon wieder.

 

70\. Ein Dutzend Kinder.

Die Wärter scheuchten sie wie Vieh in den Hof.  
Es waren fast ein Dutzend.  
Ein Dutzend Kinder.

Sie sahen sich verängstigt um.  
Das Älteste war höchstens vierzehn.  
Die meisten waren Mädchen.  
Junge Mädchen.  
Die Todesser lachten vor Freude.

Den Todessern am nächsten stand ein Mädchen mit roten Zöpfen.  
Sie war etwa elf Jahre alt.  
Aber schon in der Pubertät.  
Ein Grund zur Freude.  
Vor allem für Yaxley.  
Je jünger desto besser.

Scabior starrte ihn an.  
Purer Hass spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.  
Der Gefangene sah es.  
Aber er wusste nicht warum das so war.

Hinter Yaxley kamen weitere Todesser.  
Aber Yaxley schnappte sich das Mädchen mit den roten Zöpfen.  
Sie schrie.  
Hoch und schrill.  
Aber das war ihm egal.  
Er zog sie mit sich.  
Sie sträubte sich.  
Er schlug zu.  
In dem Moment brüllte Scabior los.

Die Todesser starrten ihn an.  
Alle.  
Selbst Greyback.  
Der Gefangen rappelte sich hoch.  
Ging einige Schritte von Scabior weg.  
Doch der war wieder ruhig.  
Nur der Glanz in seinen Augen war noch der selbe.

Die Todesser gingen auf die Kinder zu.

Amycus ging vor.  
Er besah die Kinder.  
Dann wählte er aus.  
Das Kind war so jung.  
Der Gefangen nicht sagen konnte, ob es Junge oder Mädchen war.  
Amycus schien es egal zu sein.  
Seine Schwester folgte ihm und schlug das zappelnde Kind.

Avery suchte sich eines der älteren Mädchen.  
Sie schlug ihn.  
Er schlug zurück.  
Sie spuckte Blut und folgte ihm willig.

McNair packte einen Jungen grob am Arm.  
Der Junge weinte bitterlich.  
McNair zerrte ihn mit sich.

Travers schnappte sich das jüngste Mädchen.  
Sie war höchstens sechs Jahre alt.  
Wie hatte sie es nur geschafft in Askaban zu laden?

Rodolphus zerrte gleich zwei der Mädchen mit sich.  
Sie waren offenbar Zwillinge.

Selwyn bekam ein Mädchen.  
Sie sah ein wenig aus wie Granger.  
Sie hatte buschiges, braunes Haar.  
Der Gefangene schmeckte die Magensäure in seinem Mund.

Jugson packte den letzten Jungen am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich.  
Nach all den Kindern die mitgenommen worden waren wehrte der sich kaum noch.

Das Mädchen das Nott wollte, wollte Nott nicht.  
Sie wehrte sich und schrie.  
Immer mehr Magensäure sammelte sich im Mund des Gefangenen.  
Er schluckte sie runter.  
In dem Moment schlug Nott das Mädchen bewusstlos.

Es blieben noch zwei Mädchen.  
Dolohow drehte sich von ihnen weg.  
An keiner hatte er Interesse.  
Rabastan schien es ähnlich zu gehen.  
Auch Crabbe ging.  
Die Mädchen waren nur für wenige Sekunden beruhigt.  
Dann sahen sie Mulciber und Rockwood.

Mulciber packte das Mädchen.  
Dann ging er.  
Sie lies sich auf den Boden fallen.  
Es war ihm egal.  
An den Haaren riss er sie mit sich.

Rockwood musste für das Mädchen, das er schnappte uralt wirken.  
Alt und faltig.  
Widerlich.  
Das Mädchen weinte jetzt schon.  
Obwohl er sie noch nicht einmal berührt hatte.  
Als er sie packte sackte sie ohnmächtig weg.  
Gut für ihn und sie.  
Der Gefangene hoffte, sie würde nicht zuviel mitbekommen.  
Er konnte ihr nicht helfen.  
Er war noch zu schwach.

 

71\. Wehe Stunde.

Aus der Position des Gefangene konnte er alle sehen.  
Avery erblickte er als ersten.

Er schnappte sich das Mädchen.  
Ihr Mund war klein und rund.  
Er presste seine rissigen Lippen darauf.  
Sie wimmerte leise auf.  
Sie starrte mit leeren Augen ins Nichts.

Avery zog sie in seine Arme.  
Er riss ihre Kleider vom Leib.  
Öffnete seine Hose hastig.  
Langsam drang er in sie ein.  
Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem stummen Schrei.

Immer wieder zog sich Avery zurück und stieß erneut in sie.  
Sie krallte sich in seine Arme.  
Als würde sie ihm sagen wollten, er sollte nicht aufhören.

Wieder und wieder presste Avery seine Lippen auf ihre.  
Sie versuchte den Kopf wegzudrehen.  
Doch es war zwecklos.

Sie riss an Averys Armen.  
Blut lief herunter.  
Ihn störte es nicht weiter.  
Gierig machte er weiter.

Dem Gefangenen kam erneut sein Mageninhalt hoch.

Avery stieß immer wieder in sie.  
Das Mädchen war höchstens vierzehn.  
Sie war unschuldig gewesen.  
Und nun hatte Avery sie.  
In dieser Wehen Stunde.  
Ja das war es.  
Eine Wehe Stunde.

 

72\. Feuerkind.

McNair war der nächste.  
Der Junge, den er bei sich hatte wehrte sich.  
Sie waren in einer kalten Ecke.  
So kalt, dass der Gefangene selbst nie dort hin ging.  
Es war eisig dort.

Der Junge schrie nach seiner Mutter.  
McNair drückte ihm den Mund zu.  
Aber das Geschrei war trotzdem zu hören.  
Der Junge schrie nach seinem Vater.  
Doch der würde wohl kaum hierher kommen.

Der Junge starrte die anderen Gefangenen an.  
Dann verdrehten sich seine Augen bis man nur noch das weiße sah.  
Er schrie weiter.  
Zerrte apathisch an McNair.  
Er erwischte seine Jacke.  
Und entzündeten ein Streichholz in dessen Jacke.  
McNair fing Feuer.  
Doch der lies den Jungen nicht los.  
Er stieß weiter in ihn.  
Erst als das Feuer auf den Jungen überging bemerkte er das Feuer.

Er lies von ihm ab.  
Warf seine Jacke weg.  
Trat auf den Jungen ein, bis das Feuer aus war.  
Dann fuhr er fort.  
Er klopfte nur noch die Asche von dem Jungen.  
Dem Feuerkind.

 

73\. Eisblumen.

Die Schreie der beiden Mädchen waren unendlich hoch.  
Es waren Zwillinge.  
Eineiige.  
Sie sahen ein wenig asiatisch aus.  
Der Gefangene wusste, dass Rodolphus so etwas mochte.

Sie hatten schneeweiße Haut und pechschwarzes Haar.  
So waren sie auch in der dunkelsten Ecke des Hofs zu erkennen.  
Immer wieder riss Rodolphus sie herum.  
Zwang sie ihn zu befriedigen.  
Als er den Mädchen befahl sich zu küssen erbrach der Gefangene.

Sie waren zwei wunderschöne junge Mädchen.  
Mitten aus der Dunkelheit stachen sie hervor.  
Als würden sie einen Tanz vollführen bewegten sie sich.  
Aber es war Rodolphus, der sie bewegte.  
Der sie herumriss, wenn sie fliehen wollten.  
Der sie auf den Boden drückte.  
Der sie vergewaltigte.

Der Gefangene hörte ihr Weinen.  
In dunklen Schlieren liefen die Tränen an ihren Wangen herunter.  
Als würden sie schmelzen.

Rodolphus nahm sie rau.  
Ihre Haut stach grell aus dem Dunkel hervor.  
Sie schmolzen.  
Wie Eiskristalle.  
Eisblumen.

 

74\. Komm in meinem Schlaf.

Der Gefangene wischte sich das Erbrochene vom Kinn.  
Dann glitt sein Blick zu Nott.  
Er hatte diesen Mann nie leiden können.  
Er wusste wieso sein Sohn Theo Thestrale sehen konnte.  
Nott hatte ihn zusehen lassen, wie seine Mutter starb.  
Wie sie bei lebendigen Leib verbrannte.

Das Mädchen bei Nott war immer noch bewusstlos.  
Das war besser.  
Er hoffte, dass sie es nicht mitbekam.

Ihr Gesicht sah so friedlich aus.  
So entspannt.  
Als wäre sie in seinem fernen Land.  
Weit weg von Nott.

Notts Gesicht sah anders aus.  
Es war lustverzerrt.  
Als würde er niemals bedauern, was jetzt kam.  
Der Gefangene bereute jetzt schon, dass er dem Mädchen nicht helfen konnte.  
Aber er konnte sich kaum auf den beiden halten.

Das Mädchen schien zu schlafen.  
Doch Nott weckte sie.  
Sie sah ihn erst an, als hätte er genau das tun sollen.  
Dann erkannte sie ihn.  
Und schrie.

Nott hatte zerzaustes Haar.  
Sein Gesicht war zu einer dreckig grinsenden Fratze verzogen.  
Er drückte sich gegen sie.  
Drückte sich ihn sie.

Er kam in ihr.  
Er drang in ihren Schlaf ein.  
Als wollte er sie wecken.  
Als wollte er sagen:  
Ich komm in deinen Schlaf.

Sie fiel wieder in Ohnmacht.  
Er versuchte sie zu wecken.  
Immer wieder.  
Stumme Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.  
Aber die Augen öffnete sie nicht.

 

75\. Schneekönigin.

Bei Mulcibers Anblick wurde einem immer schlecht.  
Aber als er jetzt das Mädchen unter sich hatte war es nicht auszuhalten.  
Der Gefangene erbrach sich wieder.

Das Mädchen war bleich und zierlich.  
Wie ein Eiskristall.  
Sie war wunderschön.  
Etwas königliches hatte sie an sich.  
Die vornehme Blässe.  
Das helle Haar.  
Heller als das des Gefangenen.  
Sie war wie eine Königin.  
Wie Eis oder Schnee.  
Schneekönigin.

Mulciber ging auf sie in einem seltsam verzogenen Gang zu.  
Als wäre sie eine Königin.  
Als wäre sie eine Art lang ersehnter Wunsch.  
Ein Zuhause.  
Zu dem er zurück wollte.  
Als würde sein innerer Kompass auf sie zeigen. 

Er kniete sich vor sie.  
Riss ihren Rock nach unten.  
Er drang sofort in sie ein.  
Sein Kopf presste sich gegen sie.  
Sie krallte sich an ihn.  
Lies ihn nicht los.  
Hinterlies blutige Spuren.  
Das Blut tropfte auf ihre helle Haut.  
Doch Mulciber hörte nicht auf.  
Er sah sie mit einem erfüllten Gesichtsausdruck an.  
Als wäre sie sein ein uns alles.  
Seine Königin.

Der Gefangene erbrach erneut.  
Er sah das Mädchen schreien.

 

76\. Krötenliebe.

Travers machte sich nicht die Mühe auf Privatsphäre zu achten.  
Nach einigen Metern riss er das Mädchen zu Boden.  
Das Mädchen versuchte zu fliehen.  
Er stürzte sich auf sie.  
Sie war viel zu klein um zu fliehen.  
Die Todesser um die herum sprangen auseinander.  
Das Mädchen wich vor Travers zurück.  
Sie kam nur zwei Schritte weit.  
Riss ihre Kleider herunter.

Die Todesser hüften vor Freude.  
Beim Anblick des Mädchens.  
Travers Speichel floss auf das Mädchen herab.  
Es war widerlich.  
Sein Haar klebte schweißnass an ihm.  
Ebenso sein Hemd.  
Das Mädchen versuchte wieder zu entkommen.

Die Todesser hatten ihre hege Freude an ihr.  
Sie folgten ihr.  
Warfen sich auf sie.  
Ein Gewirr aus tausend Leibern.  
Wie Frösche und Kröten im Sumpf.  
Es war eine widerliche Liebe.  
Krötenliebe.

 

77\. Ein Baum.

Der andere Junge war bei Jugson.  
Er wehrte sich nicht.  
Er war stumm und still.  
Es war als wäre er versteinert.  
Seine Arme lagen über seinem Kopf.  
Jugson machte sich nicht die Mühe ihn ganz zu entkleiden.  
Er riss seine Hose herunter.  
Ebenso die des Jungen.

Der Junge blieb stumm.  
Er blieb liegen.  
Es war offenbar nicht das erste Mal für ihn.  
Er lag einfach nur da.  
Seine Finger schliffen über den Boden.  
Kurz fuhr ein Zittern durch seinen Körper.  
Dann war er wieder steif.  
Wie ein Baum.

 

78\. Kleid aus Rosen.

Der Blick des Gefangenen wanderte weiter zu Rockwood.  
Das Mädchen sah ihn an, als wäre er ein Insekt.  
Ein widerliches Insekt, das auf ihrer Haut krabbelte.  
Oder eine verdorrte Pflanze.  
Die man wegwerfen wollte.

Sie rappelte sich auf.  
Begann zu rennen.  
Doch trotz seines Alters holte er sie ein.  
Brachte sie zu Fall.  
Seine Fingernägel kratzen über ihre nackte Haut.  
Ritzten Muster hinein.  
Wie Dornen und Rosen.

Sie starrte auf die Muster auf ihrer Haut.  
Die er zog.  
Es schien ihm zu gefallen.  
Er zog ihren Körper näher zu sich.  
So konnte er weitermachen.

Sie war so jung.  
So unschuldig.  
Er hatte seinen Spaß.  
So wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Immer wieder stieß er in sie.  
Malte Muster auf ihre Haut.  
Ein Kleid aus Rosen. 

 

79\. Veitstanz.

Amycus und Alecto waren weniger hastig.  
Gemächlich zogen sie sich und das Kind aus.  
Die sahen es an, als wäre es das beste auf der Welt.  
Eine Art Droge.

Es wirkte wie eine Droge auf sie.  
Als würden sie im düsteren Askaban plötzlich Farben sehen.  
Sie zappelten auf und ab.  
Den Körper des Kindes zwischen sich.  
Sie sprangen. Tanzten. Drehten sich.  
Alectos Nägel groben sich in die Haut des Kindes.

Sie schienen alles um sich herum zu vergessen.  
In einem Tanz aus zuckenden Körpern.  
Veitstanz.

Der Gefangene konnte es sich nicht lange ansehen.  
Nicht, dass er es wollte.  
Aber in jeder Ecke waren sie.  
Er hätte die Augen schließen müssen.  
Und solange Greyback hier war, würde er das nicht tun.

 

80\. Die Rose im Wasser.

Selwyn konnte er kaum ansehen.  
Das Mädchen in seinen Armen sah aus wie Granger.  
Viel zu sehr wie Granger.  
Dasselbe buschige Haar.  
Er fühlte sich in der Zeit zurück versetzt.

Das Mädchen lies sich fallen.  
Wie im Wasser.  
Als würde sie sich treiben lassen.  
Sie erinnerte ihn an eine Rose.  
Viel zu wertvoll für Selwyn.  
Sie trieb umher.  
Durch ihn.  
Die Rose im Wasser.

Wie ein alter Salamander war Selwyn.  
Er wusste nichts von ihren Schmerzen.  
Er verstand sie nicht.  
Wie von Liebe.  
Und davon, was er ihr antat.  
Als er sie packte.  
An ihren buschigen Haaren.  
Ihren Kopf zwischen seine Beine drückte.  
Als er ihre Brüste packte.  
Sie quetschte.  
Er seufzte lustvoll auf.

Dem Gefangenen kam die Galle hoch.

 

81\. Requiem.

Yaxley hatte das Mädchen mit den roten Zöpfen.  
Er trieb sie wie ein Tier vor sich her.  
Er war Scabior am nächsten.  
Doch lies sich nicht daran stören.  
Scabiors Blick war undurchdringlich.  
Nicht mehr wütend.

Yaxley riss grob ihre Kleider vom Leib.  
Schnürte ihre Hände zusammen.  
Riss ihre Beine auseinander.  
Packte ihre Brüste.  
Schob sich in sie.  
Er ließ sie schreien.  
Er schien es zu genießen.  
‘Baby es ist geil, wenn du schreist.’  
Bei jedem Stoß wurde er exstatischer.  
Er genoss jede Minute.

Im Magen des Gefangenen war kaum noch Magensäure.  
Geschweige denn Nahrung.  
Trotzdem erbrach er erneut.  
Yaxley zog das Mädchen stark an den Haaren.  
So stark, dass er ein ganzes Büschel davon in der Hand hielt.  
Sie schrie auf.  
Doch ihn erfreute das nur.  
Und zerrte erneut an ihren Haaren.

Scabiors Fingerknöchel traten hervor.  
Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.  
Er war immer noch wütend.  
Der Gefangene sah das.

‘Ich kann mich kaum auf den Beinen halten.’  
Er wusste, dass Scabior ihn hörte.  
Auch wenn er nicht sprach.  
‘Geh du und hilf ihr.’  
Scabior atmete tief ein.  
‘Ich werde warten, bis er fertig ist. Kleiner.’  
Der Gefangene schluckte.  
Dann erbrach er erneut.

Yaxley war fertig.  
Die Zöpfe des Mädchens hatten sich gelöst.  
Einige Haarbüschel ihres roten Haares lagen um sie herum.  
Yaxley stellte sich vor sie.  
Hob ihr Kinn.  
‘Ablecken.’  
Seine Stimme ließ kein Nein zu.  
In diesem Moment trat Scabior auf ihn zu. 

Die Luft war wie immer trocken und staubig.  
Der Boden wie verbrannt.  
Der Abstand zwischen Scabior und Yaxley wurde geringer.  
Das Mädchen sah Scabior zuerst.  
Sie erstarrte.  
Wie zu Eis.  
Sie dachte wohl, Scabior wollte sie als nächstes.  
Aber bewegen konnte sie sich nicht.  
Sie war unter Yaxley begraben.  
Er hatte sich wieder auf sie fallen lassen.

Sie hatte das Gesicht einer Ertrinkenden.  
Angstverzerrt.  
Sich dem Tod bewusst.  
Auf dem Weg zur Totenmesse.  
Requiem.

Scabior hob seinen Fuß.  
Dann trat er zu.  
Das Mädchen schloss die Augen.  
Doch der Tritt traf nicht sie.  
Sie hörte Yaxleys Knochen.  
Wie sie unter Scabiors Fuß zermalmt wurden.  
Dann trat er gegen Yaxleys Brust.  
Der spuckte Blut.

Yaxleys Gesicht verzog sich zu einer widerlichen Fratze.  
Wie das eines Wahnsinnigen.  
Noch verblendet vom Akt, sah er zu Scabior.  
Er konnte wohl nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war.  
Das war dumm.

Scabior zog sein Muggelfeuerzeug hervor.  
Er beugte sich langsam zu Yaxley herunter.  
Dann holte er eine Klinge hervor.  
Unter der Flamme erhitzte er sie sorgsam.  
‘Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du verblutest.’  
Scabiors Worte waren so ruhig wie immer.  
Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen zuckte der Gefangen zusammen.  
Er ging auf die beiden zu.  
Dann packte er das Mädchen am Arm und zog sie weg.  
Weg von Scabiors Messer.  
Von Yaxley, der immer noch verdattert am Boden saß.  
Und trotzdem nicht zu nah an Greyback oder die Todesser heran.

Scabior ging in die Hocke.  
‘Denk gar nicht daran abzuhauen.’  
Sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Mund.  
Dann packte er Yaxleys Beine und führte die Klinge dazwischen.  
Yaxley versuchte zu fliehen.  
Es war umsonst.  
Die heiße Klinge durchschnitt sein Fleisch.  
Entmannte ihn.  
Vollständig.

Scabior putzte seine Klinge an Yaxleys Kleidern ab.  
Dann steckte er das erkaltete Metall wieder weg.  
Stattdessen zog er ein kleines Messer hervor.  
Ganz ruhig packte er Yaxleys Fuß.  
Und begann sorgsam, als würde er ein Gemälde malen, die Zehen abzutrennen.

Das Mädchen starrte die beiden an.  
Der Gefangene wagte es nicht sie anzufassen.  
Er wusste schließlich nicht, wie sie reagieren würde.

Nachdem Scabior sorgsam Yaxleys Zehen abgetrennt hatte,  
Wandte er sich nun seinen Fingern zu.  
Langsam, gemächlich schnitt er durch den linken Daumen.  
Dann, noch langsamer schnitt er durch den rechten.  
Für jeden einzelnen Finger lies sich Scabior genügend Zeit.  
Yaxley schrie immer lauter.  
Er begann sogar zu weinen.  
Nackt und in seinem eigenen Urin saß er da und weinte.  
Und er tat keinem der Zuschauer leid.

Scabior genoss seine Folter nicht.  
Aber sie verschaffte ihm Genugtuung.  
Etwas, dass er lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte.  
Das Mädchen genoss den Anblick ihres Peinigers.  
Dem Gefangenen kam erneut die Magensäure hoch.  
Aber trotzdem war es besser hierbei zuzusehen, als den anderen Todessern.  
Greyback war der letzte Zuschauer.  
Er lies sonst nicht gerne zu, wenn die Leute auf seiner Seite gefoltert worden.  
Doch er würde Scabior nicht aufhalten.  
Er wusste, dass das überaus dumm wäre.  
Und nicht einmal er wollte sich mit Scabior anlegen.  
Vor allem nicht in diesem Moment.

Scabior saß in der Hocke vor Yaxley.  
Er packte sein Kinn und zog ihn zu sich.  
‘Vor sieben Jahren hast du eine Frau getötet.’  
Scabiors Stimme war immer noch ruhig.  
‘Sie hatte schönes, rotes Haar. Genau wie dieses Mädchen.’  
Er zeigte auf das Mädchen.  
‘Und sie hatte ein Kind bei sich.’  
Scabior atmete tief ein und aus.  
‘Du hast die beiden vergewaltigt und getötet.’  
Scabiors Augen waren geschlossen.  
Aber Yaxley konnte sich nicht rühren.  
‘Das war meine Frau. Und mein Kind.’  
Er machte eine Pause.  
‘Und es war der größte Fehler deines Lebens.’  
Scabior zog das Feuerzeug hervor.  
Er packte Yaxley und hielt die Flamme an dessen Haare.  
In Sekunden fing er an zu brennen.  
Lichterloh.  
Er schrie aus Leibeskräften.  
Doch niemand half ihm.  
Scabior stand über ihm.  
Blickte voller Verachtung auf ihn herab.  
Sein Gesicht zeigte ein triumphales Grinsen.  
‘Baby es ist geil, wenn du schreist.’

 

82\. Irgendwann verstummten die Schreie.

Scabior hielt mit seinen feuerfesten Stiefeln Yaxley am Boden.  
Irgendwann verstummten die Schreie.  
Aber das Feuer dauerte noch lange, bis es erlosch.  
Die Todesser hatten sich an den Kindern befriedigt.  
Die Wärter brachten die Kinder in ihre Zellen.  
Ebenso die Todesser.  
Die letzten fünf waren auf dem Hof.  
Der Gefangene.  
Das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren.  
Greyback, der Scabior musterte.  
Scabior selbst, der immer noch auf Yaxley heruntersah.  
Und Yaxleys verkohlte Überreste, die langsam zu Asche zerfielen.  
Als der letzte Funken verglommen war nahm Scabior den Fuß hoch.  
Mit Tritten zermalmte er die Knochen.

Er blickte das Mädchen an.  
‘Möchtest du auch?’  
Er lächelte sie liebevoll an.  
Sie rannte auf Yaxleys Überreste zu und hüpfte auf den rissigen Knochen auf und ab.  
Die Wärter holten Greyback.  
Der warf dem Gefangenen einen seltsamen Blick zu.  
Aber vermutlich sah der Greyback ebenso seltsam an.  
Dann holten sie das Mädchen.

Scabior sah den Gefangenen an.  
‘Warum erst jetzt?’  
Scabior legte den Kopf schief.  
‘Ich wollte wissen, was er gemacht hat. Damit ich eine gerechte Strafe finde.’  
Der Gefangene nickte.  
Er hielt nichts von Selbstjustiz.  
Aber er konnte Scabior verstehen.  
Hier drinnen war Yaxley nicht bestraft worden.  
Er hatte hier genauso freie Hand über seine Opfer wie draußen.  
Und jetzt würde er keine Opfer mehr haben.

Dann holten sie Scabior.  
Und zuletzt den Gefangenen.

 

83\. Das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren.

Das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren.  
Sie stand in seiner Zelle.  
‘Wir haben nicht genug Zellen’  
Murrte der Wärter und stieß den Gefangenen in die Zelle.  
Das Mädchen sah ihn an.  
Sie hatte Angst.

‘Ich werde dich nicht anfassen.’  
Sagte er so ruhig er konnte.  
Sie sah ihn weiterhin ängstlich an.  
‘Wenn ich es gekonnt hätte. Hätte ich dir geholfen.’  
Wut mischte sich in ihren Blick.  
‘Einige Gefangene haben mich gestern fast umgebracht. Ich kann kaum laufen.’  
Ihr Blick wurde etwas weicher.

‘Warum?’  
Ihre Stimme war ein heiseres Krächzen von den Schreien geworden.  
‘Ich und ihr Anführer. Wir verstehen uns nicht besonders gut.’  
Er musste grinsen.  
‘Ich habe ihm sozusagen sein Spielzeug weggenommen.’  
Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
‘Er hat einen Jungen bei lebendigem Leib gefressen. Ich hab ihn davon abgehalten.’  
Sie schluckte.  
‘Was ist mit ihm?’  
‘Er ist tot.’  
Sie nickte.  
‘Wieso?’  
‘Ich habe ihn getötet. Er wäre sowieso gestorben. Aber er hätte noch mehr leiden müssen.’  
Sie wich vor ihm zurück.  
‘Du hast jemanden umgebracht.’  
Sie schrie laut auf.  
‘Er war dankbar. Greyback hatte ihn in Stücke gerissen. Er hatte furchtbare Schmerzen.’  
Sie wich weiter zurück.  
‘Sie haben ihm etwas gegeben, damit er nicht ohnmächtig wird. Damit er alles mitbekommt.’  
Ihre Finger glitten an die Wand hinter ihr.  
‘Am Ende hat Greyback ihm die Haut abgezogen. Da hab ich es nicht mehr ertragen.’  
Sie begann zu zittern.

‘Kommt ihr mit baden?  
Aus dem Gitter über ihnen erklang Scabiors Stimme.

 

84\. ‘Der Junge ist in Ordnung.’

Das Mädchen war so schmal, dass sie durch die Gitterstäbe passte.  
Scabior zog sie am Arm nach oben.  
Der Gefangene wagte es nicht, sie zu berühren.  
Dann war sie oben.  
Der Gefangene folgte ihr.

‘Der Junge ist in Ordnung.’  
Das Mädchen sah Scabior erschrocken an.  
‘Er kann Gedanken lesen.’  
Der Gefangene sah sie schulterzuckend an.  
‘Er ist einer von den Guten.’  
Scabior grinste das Mädchen an.  
Dann lief er los.  
Den dunklen Gang entlang.  
Zur Wasserstelle.

 

85\. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Sie stand am Rand der Wasserstelle.  
Und starrte Scabior an.  
Der zog sich gerade aus.  
‘Scabior zieh dich wieder an!’  
Scabior starrte den Gefangenen an.  
Der deutete auf das Mädchen.  
‘Ich hab gerade ihren Vergewaltiger umgebracht, weil es widerlich ist, was er getan hat.’  
Scabior zog seine Hose trotzdem aus.  
‘Da sollte man meinen, dass ich nicht dasselbe mit ihr vorhabe.’  
Der Gefangene schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dann zog er sein Hemd aus und begann es zu waschen.

Das Mädchen starrte seinen vernarbten Oberkörper an.  
Er hing das ausgewaschene Hemd über das Warmwasserrohr.  
‘Kann ich meine Hose auch waschen?’  
Der Gefangene sah das zitternde Mädchen an.  
Sie schluckte, dann drehte sie sich weg und nickte.  
Er zog seine Hose aus und wusch sie aus.  
Er hängte sie neben sein Hemd.  
Das Mädchen stand immer noch zitternd von ihm weggedreht.

‘Du kannst vielleicht eine Weile nicht mehr hierher.’  
Das Mädchen drehte sich um.  
Starrte den Gefangenen an.  
Der stand nur in Boxershorts vor ihr.  
Und die waren löchrig.  
Sie versuchte woanders hinzusehen.  
‘Du solltest dich waschen. Es wird dir bestimmt gut tun.’  
Der Gefangene sah sie still an.  
Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

‘Ich werde mich jetzt ausziehen und Baden gehen.’  
Der Gefangene wartete bis sie sich erneut umgedreht hatte.  
Dann zog er die Boxershorts aus und ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten.  
Er wusch die Boxershorts aus, hängte sie neben die Hose und das Hemd.  
Dann blickte er zu dem Mädchen.  
Sie hatte sich zusammengekauert.  
Ihre Arme umschlangen die Beine.  
Sie zitterte immer noch.

‘Komm rein.’  
Scabior winkte ihr zu.  
Dann schwamm er eine Bahn im tiefen Teil.  
Der Gefangene packte Scabior im Nacken.  
Drückte sein Gesicht in Richtung der Wand.  
Weg von dem Mädchen.  
‘Sag Bescheid, wenn du im Wasser bist.’

Hinter den beiden ertönte das Rascheln von Kleidern.  
Dann schwappte eine kleine Welle auf die beiden zu.  
‘Ich... ich bin im Wasser.’  
Der Gefangene und Scabior drehten sich um.  
Das Mädchen war bis zum Hals eingetaucht.  
Der Gefangene fischte das Stück Seife aus einer Ecke.  
Er reichte es ihr.  
‘Hier.’  
Er lächelte sie an.  
Sie zögerte.  
Dann nahm sie die Seife.

 

86\. ‘Wieso?’

Das Bad war zu ende.  
Sie waren wieder in der Zelle.  
Das Mädchen beobachtete den Gefangenen.  
Der machte Klimmzüge.  
Er zog sich an den Gittern der Decke hoch.

‘Wieso bist du hier?’  
Sie sah ihn neugierig an.  
Er zog sich ein letztes Mal nach oben.  
Dann lies er los.  
Sprang auf den Boden.

Er zeigte auf seinen Arm.  
Sein dunkles Mal.  
Sie schluckte.  
Sie hatte es wirklich nicht bemerkt.

‘Was hast du alles gemacht?’  
‘Mutiges Mädchen.’  
Dachte er.  
‘Ich habe Menschen gefoltert.’  
Sie biss die Zähne zusammen.  
Ihr Gesicht wurde ganz hart.  
‘Wieso?’  
Der Gefangene hatte sich diese Frage so oft gestellt.  
‘Weil ich sonst getötet worden wäre.’  
Er atmete tief ein und aus.  
‘Oder meine Eltern.’  
Diese Antwort schien ihr besser zu gefallen als die erste.  
Sie nickte.

‘Wie lange musst du hier sein?’  
Er lächelte.  
‘Ich habe ein Jahr und vier Monate bekommen.’  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
‘Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie lange ich schon hier bin.’  
Sie nickte.  
‘Ich muss solange hier sein, bis sie meine Eltern finden.’  
Er zog die Stirn kraus.

‘Wieso?’  
Sie sah auf ihre Finger.  
‘Meine Eltern sind für mich verantwortlich.’  
Er sah sie immer noch fragend an.  
‘Die sagen ich wäre eine von denen.’  
Sie zeigte auf sein dunkles Mal.  
‘Und da ich noch nicht siebzehn bin müssen meine Eltern für mich sprechen.’  
‘Und solange sperren sie dich hier rein?’  
Sie nickte.  
Dem Gefangenen wurde schlecht.

 

87\. Der Gefangene öffnete die Augen.

Das Mädchen konnte nicht schlafen.  
Der Gefangene hatte ihr die Pritsche überlassen.  
Sie war so schmal, dass sie sich nicht einmal darauf umdrehen konnte.  
Der Gefangene saß auf dem Boden.  
Den Rücken gegen die schimmelnde Wand gelehnt.  
Das Mädchen fragte sich, wie er so nur schlafen konnte.

Sie zitterte.  
Trotz der Hitze.  
Dann öffnete ein Wärter die Tür.  
Es war doch noch nicht morgen.  
Er grinste sie an.  
Sie schluckte.

Der Wärter packte das Mädchen.  
Er zerrte ihr die dünnen Hosen herunter.  
Drückte sie auf die Pritsche.  
Sie wimmerte leise.  
Wünschte sich an einen anderen Ort.  
Nicht schon wieder.

Der Speichel des Wärters lief in ihren Nacken.  
Das Mädchen presste ihre Beine zusammen.  
Der Gefangene öffnete die Augen.

 

88\. Aus der Zelle.

Er sprang auf.  
Zerrte den Wärter von dem Mädchen herunter.  
Der Wärter hatte sie an den Haaren gepackt.  
Er riss sie mit zu Boden.  
Der Gefangene drückte den Wärter gegen die Zellentür.  
Schob ihn hinaus.  
Aus der Zelle.

Er stemmte sich von innen gegen die Tür.  
Sich gegen die Wärter aufzulehnen bedeutete Ärger.  
Großen Ärger.

Das Mädchen rappelte sich hoch.  
Sie sah mitgenommen aus.  
Aber viel zu ruhig.  
Der Gefangene sah sie an.  
Das war nicht ihr erstes Mal gewesen.  
Mit Yaxley.  
Sie war es gewohnt.  
Sie sah ihn dankbar an.  
‘Bist du deswegen hier?’  
Sie nickte.  
‘Ich wollte, dass er mich nie wieder anfassen kann.’  
Sie zog ihre Stoffhosen nach oben.  
Der Gefangene sah weg.  
‘Ich hab ihn gestoßen.’  
Langsam setzte sie sich auf die Pritsche.  
‘Aber dann kamen die Auroren und haben gesagt ich wäre einen von denen.’  
Kurz sah sie auf seinen Unterarm.  
Dann schnell weg.  
Sie zog ihre Beine zu sich.

‘Ich wollte nur, dass er mich nicht mehr anfasst.’  
Der Gefangene nickte.  
Er hatte einiges gesehen.  
Todesser waren nicht die einzigen Vergewaltiger.  
Bei der Schlacht von Hogwarts.  
Da waren es die Helden gewesen.  
Die über die Gefangene hergefallen waren.  
Sie waren kein Stück besser.  
Aber die, die sich wehrten landeten hier.  
Weil man schließlich keinen Helden ungesühnt lassen konnte.

89\. Ihre Schultern zitterten. Sie hatte es nicht verdient hier zu sein.

‘Ich wünschte sie würden mich in Ruhe lassen.’  
Das Mädchen zog ihre Beine noch näher zu sich.  
Der Gefangene sah sie an.  
Er wusste nicht, warum die Männer so über sie hergefallen waren.  
Sie war sehr dünn.  
Schlaksig.  
Nur an den langen Haaren und ihrem Gesicht sah man, dass sie ein Mädchen war.

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte das kein Wärter mehr da war ging er von der Tür weg.  
Unter den Gittern im Boden der Zelle hatte er seine Sachen.  
Er holte einen Schokofrosch hervor.  
Sie starrte ihn an.  
‘Hier.’  
Er hielt ihn hier hin.  
‘Der Mann meiner Cousine meinte, dass ein Stück Schokolade immer hilft.’  
Sie packte den Schokofrosch aus und aß ihn in einem Stück.  
Der Gefangene zog die kleine Schere hervor.  
Wenn er seine Hand betrachtete musste er an den zerschlagenen Spiegel denken.  
Am Daumen hatte er eine Narbe zurückbehalten.  
Kurioserweise erinnerte sie ihn an Potters Blitznarbe.

Er legte die Schere auf die Pritsche.  
Sie sah sie an.  
Dann ihn.  
‘Alles was mir einfällt wäre Haare schneiden.’  
Sie schluckte und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
Dann nickte sie.  
‘Kannst du Haare schneiden?’  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah seine Haare an.  
Die waren immerhin alle ungefähr gleichlang.  
Auch wenn sie zu kurz für sein spitzes Gesicht waren.  
‘Ich schneide meine seit ich hier bin.’  
Es hatte keine Sinn sie anzulügen.  
Also tat er es auch nicht.  
Sie nickte ein paar Mal.  
‘Schneid sie bitte.’  
Er setzte sich hinter ihr auf die Pritsche.  
‘Ich fang jetzt an.’  
Er nahm ihre Haare zwischen seine schmalen Finger.  
Dann begann er zu schneiden.  
Er schnitt ihre Haare kaum länger als seine eigenen.  
Wenn sie länger wären könnte man sie gut daran packen.  
Ihre Schultern zitterten.  
Sie hatte es nicht verdient hier zu sein.

 

90\. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

Am Morgen hatte er Besuch.  
Er wusste nur, dass es morgen war, weil Granger es ihm sagte.  
Dann gab sie ihm eine Tasse Tee.

‘Du trägst immer noch diese Hose.’  
Er zog die Schultern hoch.  
‘Bin noch nicht zum Nähen gekommen.’  
Er sagte ihr gar nicht erst warum.  
Es reichte, wenn sie sich um ihn kümmerte.  
So wie er Granger kannte würde sie dem Minister die Hölle heiß machen.  
Eigentlich wäre das gar nicht schlecht.

‘Weißt du, warum Kinder hierher kommen?’  
Sie wühlte in ihrer Tasche herum.  
‘Die Waisenheime sind voll.’  
Sie sah auf.  
‘Die meinen das den Kindern hier nichts passieren kann.’  
Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.  
Es knackte.  
Er fluchte.

Granger gab ihm Skelee-Wachs und einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen.  
‘Die Kinder sterben hier reihenweise.’  
Sie sah ihn intensiv an.  
‘Die sperren Sechsjährige mit Jugson oder Nott ein und warten ab was passiert.’  
Ihr Blick wurde weniger intensiv, als fürchte sie sich vor der Antwort.  
‘Und sehen zu, wie sie misshandelt werden. Vergewaltigt.’  
Er schrie.

Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.  
‘Ich werde mit Kingsley reden. Er muss was tun.’  
Er schüttelte matt den Kopf.  
‘Jetzt ist es zu spät.’  
Sie nickte.  
Es beruhigte ihn nicht wirklich.  
‘Aber es werden sonst noch mehr werden.’

 

91\. ‘Die Welt teilt sich nicht in gute Menschen und Todesser.’

‘Wie bist du eigentlich schon wieder hier reingekommen?’  
Er grinste sie an.  
Seine Hand tat endlich nicht mehr weh.  
Sie saßen auf ihren Stühlen und er aß die heiße Suppe, die sie mitgebracht hatte.  
‘Die beste Freundin des Auserwählten zu sein hat seine Vorteile.’  
Sie grinste ihn breit an.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
‘Solltest du gegen so etwas nicht ankämpfen?’  
Sie begann zu kichern.  
‘Ja sollte ich. Aber dann würdest du verhungern.’  
‘Guter Punkt.’

Er aß noch einen Löffel Suppe.  
‘Warum hilfst du mir?’  
Sie wog den Kopf hin und her.  
‘Kanntest du den Cousin deiner Mutter? Sirius Black?’  
Der Gefangene nickte.  
‘Er hat da mal was zu Harry gesagt. Der hat es mir neulich erzählt.’  
Er zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
‘Die Welt teilt sich nicht in gute Menschen und Todesser.’  
Der Gefangene lächelte sie an.  
‘Es tut mir Leid.’  
‘Was?’  
‘Das ich dich Schlammblut genannt habe.’  
‘Warum sagst du das jetzt?’  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
‘Es wäre für dich doch viel besser gewesen, wenn du dich gleich entschuldigt hättest.’  
Er lachte kurz auf.  
Denselben Gedanken hatte er auch gehabt.  
‘Ich hätte dir vermutlich mehr geholfen.’  
Er nickte.  
‘Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, wenn es mir Leid tut.’  
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.  
‘Und zwar, weil es mir deinetwegen Leid tut und nicht meinetwegen.’  
‘Was meinst du damit?’  
‘Es tut mir schon eine Weile Leid.’  
Er atmete tief ein und aus.  
‘Aber nur, weil es damit zu tun hatte, dass ich hier drin bin.’  
Sie legte den Kopf schief.  
‘Und ich wollte mich erst entschuldigen, wenn ich es begreife.’  
‘Warum ich mich entschuldigen muss.’  
‘Und warum?’  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.  
‘Weil du keine Beleidigung verdienst. Egal was für eine.’  
Sie musste lächeln.

 

92\. Und in dem Moment bereute er es zutiefst in Askaban zu sein.

Es tat gut sich wieder über etwas zu unterhalten, das nichts mit Askaban zu tun hatte.  
Sonst redeten Granger und er nur das nötigste.  
Aber heute hatte sie dem Wärter gesagt, dass sie eine Weile brauchen würde.

Sie erzählte ihm von den anderen Slytherins.  
Das Blaise Zabini in Italien bei seiner Mutter war.  
Dass seine Eule ihr in den Finger gebissen hatte.

Sie erzählte von Gregory Goyle.  
Er war oft im Sankt Mungos.  
Offenbar konnte er nicht schlafen.

Sie erzählte von Pansy Parkinson.  
Die Gerichtsverhandlungen hatte.  
Weswegen konnte Granger aber nicht genau sagen.

Sie erzählte ihm von seinen Eltern.  
Dass es seiner Mutter gut ging.  
Dass sein Vater sich aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückgezogen hatte.

Und sie erzählte von seinem Sohn.  
Dass es ihm gut ging.  
Dass Astoria regelmäßig ins Krankenhaus kam.  
Und in dem Moment bereute er es zutiefst in Askaban zu sein.

 

93\. Hier gab es aber auch nicht viel zu lachen.

Der Gefangene betrat seine Zelle.  
Das Mädchen saß auf der Pritsche.  
Um sie herum waren seine Sachen ausgebreitet.  
‘Du kannst nicht besonders gut nähen, oder?’  
Fragte sie ohne aufzublicken.  
Er gab einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich und bejahte die Frage.

Auf ihrem Schoß lagen die Versuche sich eine Hose zu nähen.  
Daneben Nadel und Faden.  
Und die Schere die Granger ihm gegeben hatte.  
‘Kannst du es?’  
Sie nickte.  
‘Kann ich auch was von dem Stoff haben?’  
Er nickte.  
‘Alles, was übrig ist.’  
Sie lächelte ein winziges Lächeln.  
Hier gab es aber auch nicht viel zu lachen.

Dann nahm sie die Schere.  
Schnitt den Stoff in Stücke.  
Der Gefangene hoffte inständig, dass sie nähen konnte.  
Sonst hätte er nun ein Problem.

Es sah sie an.  
Dann resignierte er.  
Und begann wieder einmal Klimmzüge zu machen.

 

94\. Sie könnte jederzeit sterben.

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht weckte sie ihn.  
Zumindest nahm er an, dass es mitten in der Nacht war.  
Er starrte die fertigzusammengenähte Hose in ihren Händen an.  
‘Ich weiß nicht, ob sie passt.’  
Er lächelte sie trotzdem an und bedankte sich.  
Sie war zu breit, aber immerhin nicht zu lang.  
Und um einiges stabiler als die dünne Stoffhose, die er trug.  
‘Du musst mir zeigen wie das geht.’  
Das Mädchen nickte.  
‘Aber erst morgen.’

Er teilte seine Gedanken über den nächsten Tag nicht mit ihr.  
Trotz Scabiors Reaktion am gestrigen Tag war sie immer noch in Gefahr.  
Sie könnte jederzeit sterben.

 

95\. Das Mädchen war verängstigt.

Der nächste Tag kam schneller als ihm lieb war.  
Er kam schneller als allen lieb war.  
Im Hof war es seltsam still.  
Noch war Scabior nicht da und trotzdem hielten sich die Todesser von ihr fern.  
Den Gefangenen freute das.  
So hatte auch er seine Ruhe.  
Und er musste sie nicht von sich aus verteidigen.  
Er hatte dazu heute nicht die Energie.  
Nachdem er den Wärter angegriffen hatte war er nicht gut behandelt worden.  
Nicht, dass man in Askaban jemals gut behandelt wurde.  
Aber seine Ruhe zu haben war gut.  
Die hatte er nicht gehabt letzte Nacht.  
Jedes Mal, wenn er fast eingeschlafen war schlug ein Wärter gegen die Tür.  
Einige Cruciatus-Flüche hatte er auch abbekommen.

Das Mädchen war verängstigt.  
Sie versuchte nicht so auszusehen, doch sie war es.  
Sie beobachtete die Todesser.  
Dolohow war ihr am nächsten.  
Dann Greyback.  
Der saß auf dem Boden im Schneidersitz und beobachtete den Gefangenen.  
Dieser ignorierte ihn einfach.  
Und wartete auf Scabior.

 

96\. Quidditch.

Scabior wurde von den Wärtern gebracht.  
Er gesellte sich zu dem Gefangenen und dem Mädchen.  
Dann blickte er in die Runde der Todesser.  
Außer Greyback wich jeder zurück.  
Aber der saß schließlich immer noch auf dem Boden.  
Niemand hatte Scabior so etwas zugetraut.  
Doch jetzt hatten sie Angst vor ihm.  
Und der Geruch nach Yaxleys verbranntem Fleisch hing noch in der Luft.

Scabior setzte sich neben das Mädchen auf den Boden.  
Der Gefangene begann mit Liegestützen.  
Früher beim Quidditch hätte er solche Muskeln gebrauchen können.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Es war keine gute Idee an Quidditch zu denken.  
Quidditch.  
Er hatte das fliegen geliebt.  
Die Luft um sich herum.  
Die einen zu schneiden schien.  
Dieses Gefühl der Freiheit.  
Er vermisste es.

 

97\. Aber es war eine Drohung.

Die ersten Wärter begannen die Gefangenen in die Zellen zu bringen.  
Da kam Dolohow auf Scabior zu.  
Das Mädchen zuckte zurück.  
Der Gefangene sprang auf.  
Doch Scabior blieb gelassen auf dem Boden sitzen.

‘Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist?’  
Dolohow knurrte wie ein Hund.  
‘Scabior.’  
Der Gefangene grinste.  
Dolohow schien die Antwort wenig zu gefallen.  
Er holte aus und schlug zu.  
Scabior stand auf.  
Er spuckte das Blut, welches sich in seinem Mund gesammelt hatte aus.  
‘Du hattest deinen Spaß. Jetzt geh.’  
Scabior war völlig ruhig.  
Aber es war eine Drohung.  
Und Dolohow verstand sie nicht.

 

98\. ‘Der wird noch Ärger machen.’

Dem zweiten Schlag wich Scabior aus.  
Ebenso dem dritten und dem vierten.  
Erst danach holte er selbst aus.  
Er packte Dolohows Arm.  
Drehte ihn auf dessen Rücken.  
‘Wirst du mich noch mal angreifen?’  
Scabior war immer noch absolut ruhig.  
Dolohow nickte.  
Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.  
Scabior lies ihn los.  
Die Wärter nahmen Dolohow mit.  
‘Der wird noch Ärger machen.’  
Murmelte der Gefangene und sah Dolohow besorgt nach.

 

99\. Man wünschte sich schon fast die Dementoren.

Sie saß auf dem Boden der Zelle.  
Er saß neben ihr.  
Sie versuchte ihm das Nähen beizubringen.  
Sie war erstaunt, dass es funktionierte.  
Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.  
Er hielt ihr die Hose hin.  
Sie passte ihr sogar richtig gut.

Aber genug Stoff und Faden für mehr hatten sie nicht.  
Also beschlossen sie den Rest der Nacht zu schlafen.  
Oder es zumindest zu versuchen.  
Der Wärter der Dienst hatte lies es nicht zu.  
Er hämmerte wie ein Wahnsinniger gegen die Tür.  
Jedes Mal wenn er vorbei kam.  
Die ganze Nacht lang.  
Man wünschte sich schon fast die Dementoren.

 

100\. Er war bereit für den Anglerfisch.

Auf einmal war es dunkel.  
Das Licht ging aus.  
Die spärlich beleuchteten Zellen wurden dunkel.  
Der Flur wurde dunkel.

Vom Gang kam plötzlich ein winziger Lichtschein.  
Wie ein Anglerfisch.  
Und dann ertönte ein Schrei.  
Es war der Wärter.  
Blut floss unter der Tür in die Zelle.  
Das Gesicht des Wärters wurde gegen die Zellentür gedrückt.  
Man sah nur noch das weiße in seinen Augen.

Der Gefangene schob das Mädchen hinter sich.  
Er zog sein Messer.  
Er war bereit für den Anglerfisch.  
Die Zellentür glitt auf.  
Das Licht war aus.

 

101\. Er schluckte erneut sein Blut herunter.

Das Quietschen der Tür.  
Leise Schritte auf dem Boden vor ihnen.  
Der Atem des Mädchens.  
Das Schlucken des Gefangenen.  
Leises Lachen vor ihnen.  
Licht.

Der Gefangene sah an sich herunter.  
Ein Dolch steckte in seinem Bauch.  
Er ging in die Knie.  
Der stechende Schmerz breitete sich aus.  
Der Dolch steckte in seinem Magen.

Hinter ihm schrie das Mädchen.  
Der Gefangene sah die Füße des Angreifers vor ihm.  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen.  
Steckte den Arm aus.  
Stach zu.

Das Messer glitt in den Fuß.  
Der Schrei des Mannes hallte von den Wänden wieder.  
Der Gefangene schluckte das Blut in seinem Mund runter.  
Er stand unter Schmerzen auf.  
Hielt sich seinen Bauch.  
Presste seine Hand auf die Wunde.  
In der Hoffnung sie möge aufhören zu bluten.  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

Vor ihm stand Dolohow.  
Der sich das Messer aus dem Fuß gezogen hatte.  
Er musste über die Zwischendecke in den Flur gelangt sein.  
Das Mädchen drückte sich an die Wand.  
Der Gefangene stand wieder zwischen ihr und Dolohow.  
Er schluckte erneut sein Blut herunter.

Dann sah er ihn.  
Scabior.  
Der Gefangene war unglaublich dankbar.  
Scabior packte Dolohow.  
Er riss ihn am Kragen zurück.  
Aus der Zelle.  
Dann fiel die Tür zu.

 

102\. ‘Wach bleiben Kleiner!’

 

Der Gefangene lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden.  
Das Mädchen drückte ihre Hände auf seine Wunde.  
Sein Atem ging flach.  
Durch die Tür klang ein lauter Schrei.  
Dann wurde es still.

Die Stille lies den Gefangenen müde werden.  
Das Quietschen der Tür weckte ihn.  
‘Wach bleiben Kleiner!’  
Scabior Stimme klang an sein Ohr.  
Der Gefangene bemühte sich wach zu bleiben.  
Er durfte nicht einschlafen.  
Dann wäre er tot.

Er blickte in Scabiors Gesicht.  
Er sah anders aus als sonst.  
Weder belustigt, noch wütend und auch nicht ruhig wie meistens.  
Er sah besorgt aus.  
Der Gefangene schloss seine Augen.

 

103\. Wieder einmal.

Eine weiße Decke war über ihm.  
Sankt Mungos.  
Wieder einmal.  
Er hörte die nervige Stimme der Heilerin von seinem ersten Besuch.  
Und dann Grangers beruhigende Stimme.  
Er schloss seine Augen wieder.  
Er war nicht tot.

Jemand drückte sanft seine Schulter.  
‘Die alte Furie ist weg.’  
Er grinste.  
Nur für eine Sekunde.  
Dann kam der Schmerz wieder.  
‘Ich hol dir noch einen Heiltrank.’  
Mühsam schluckte er ihn hinunter.

Er sah sie an.  
Sie hatte ihre Locken zusammengebunden.  
Ihr Arztkittel war voller Blut.  
Vermutlich sein eigenes.  
Er verzog das Gesicht.  
‘Ein Teil gehört dem Patienten nebenan.’

 

104\. Scabiors Humor färbte offenbar auf ihn ab.

Er schlief wieder ein.  
Als er erwachte wechselte Granger gerade seinen Verband.  
Er beschloss sich das Desaster später anzusehen.  
‘Was hast du eigentlich mit diesem Greifer zu tun?’  
Sie meinte Scabior.  
‘Er hat mich nämlich gerufen. Nicht die Wärter.’  
Der Gefangene wusste von Scabior, dass der Notruf für die Ärzte in den Gängen lagen.  
Er hatte ihn also aktiviert.

‘War er so unverschämt zu dir?’  
Granger lächelte.  
‘Nein, er war sehr höflich. Er hat sich offenbar große Sorgen um dich gemacht.’  
Der Gefangene lächelte.  
‘Er ist der einzige anständige Kerl in Askaban.’  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
‘Du bist auch anständig.’  
Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.  
Sie nickte.  
‘Das Mädchen dort hat gesagt du hättest sie beschützt.’  
Granger lächelte.  
‘Vor dem Mistkerl der dich aufgespießt hat.’  
Seine Augen wanderten zu seinem Bauch.  
‘Ich stand Dolohow ein wenig im Weg.’  
‘Ein wenig?’  
‘Ein wenig.’  
Scabiors Humor färbte offenbar auf ihn ab.

 

105\. Sollte.

‘Deine Frau ist hier.’  
Keine Worte, die man nach dem Aufwachen hören wollte.  
Nicht, wenn man ihr gesagt hatte, man wollte die Scheidung.  
Er lies die Augen zu.  
Versuchte Hermiones Stimme zu ignorieren.  
Aber sie wusste, dass er wach war.

‘Ron tut auch immer so, als würde er schlafen.’  
Der Gefangene sah sie missbilligend an.  
‘Ich finde in Askaban zu sein ist genug Strafe.‘  
‘Kein Grund mich mit Ron Weasley zu vergleichen.’  
Sie grinste ihn an.  
‘Willst du mit ihr reden?’  
Er richtete sich auf.  
‘Ich sollte mit ihr reden.’

 

106\. Astoria

 

Man sah ihr schon an, dass sie schwanger war.  
Er war wohl schon eine Weile in Askaban.  
Als er gegangen war hatte man noch nichts gesehen.  
Sie sah gut aus.  
Erstaunlich gut.

Noch hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen.  
Da drehte sie sich um.  
Astoria.  
Sie sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.

Sie ging auf ihn zu.  
‘Du siehst furchtbar aus.’  
Er musste lächeln.  
‘Du siehst gut aus.’  
Sie nickte.  
‘Ich komme klar.’  
‘Ich auch.’  
Das Gespräch kam ihm verdammt sinnlos vor.  
Ihr offenbar auch.

‘Glaubst du, du überlebst das?’  
Er nickte.  
‘Ja, ich überleb das.’  
Sie lächelte.  
‘Ich hab jetzt eine Untersuchung. Kommst du mit?’  
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
‘Ich dürfte nicht einmal hier im Gang sein.’  
Sie nickte.  
Er wollte mitkommen.  
Er wollte etwas über seinen Sohn erfahren.  
Dass es ein Junge war, war das letzte, was er erfahren hatte.  
Dann war er in Askaban gelandet.

Hermione stellte sich zu ihnen.  
‘Ihr habt eine Stunde.’  
‘Terry Boot war so freundlich.’  
‘Wie hast du ihn bestochen?’  
Sie lachte.

 

107\. Scorpius

Terry Boot sah ihn an.  
Er starrte.  
Auf seine Narben.  
‘Man könnte meinen du wärst ein Hufflepuff, Boot.’  
Terry Boot schloss seinen Mund wieder.  
Dann sah er Astoria an.  
‘Du wusstest, dass mein Mann in Askaban ist.’  
Er nickte.  
‘Du wusstest auch, dass er, na ja er ist.’  
Sie zeigte auf ihn.  
Boot schüttelte den Kopf.  
Vor Fassungslosigkeit.  
‘Fangen wir an.’

Astoria legte sich auf die Liege.  
Boot untersuchte sie.  
Dann sah er das Bild.  
Dieses verschwommene etwas.  
Seinen Sohn.

‘Er hat noch keinen Namen.’  
Leise flüsterte Astoria es ihm zu.  
‘Ich hab noch keinen gefunden.’  
Er nickte.  
‘Scorpius.’  
Sie sah ihn an.  
‘Black Tradition.’  
Er lächelte sie schief an.  
Sie nickte.  
‘Ich würde ihn gern noch nach meinem Vater benennen.’  
‘Warum tust du es dann nicht?’  
‘Ich will unserem Sohn den Vornamen Hyperion nicht antun.’  
Er musste lachen.

‘Ich muss wieder gehen.’  
Sie nickte.  
Dann griff sie nach seinem Arm.  
‘Mach nichts Dummes.’  
‘Ein Vater ihm Gefängnis ist besser als gar keiner.’  
Er musste grinsen.  
‘Ja. Das weiß ich aus Erfahrung auch.’  
Sie lächelte.  
‘Komme was wolle, er verdient zwei Eltern.’  
Der Gefangene nickte.  
Dann strich er über Astorias Bauch.  
Er konnte nichts spüren.  
Doch er war da.  
Sein Sohn.  
Scorpius.

 

108\. Er war zu lange weg gewesen.

Hermione gab ihm einiges mit.  
Nahrungsmittel, Stoff, Nadel und Faden.  
Dann wurde er abgeholt.  
Die Auroren waren grob zu ihm.  
Aber es war kein Vergleich zu den Wärtern.  
Diese hätten ihn wohl lieber tot gesehen.

Sie brachten ihn in seine Zelle.  
Öffneten die Tür.  
Das Mädchen saß zusammengekauert in der Ecke.  
Sie hatte einige verkrustete Wunden im Gesicht.  
Und sie zitterte.  
Er war zu lange weg gewesen.  
Der Wärter hatte sie misshandelt.

Er packte aus seinen Sachen einen Schokofrosch.  
Sie nahm ihn in ihre zitternden Finger.  
‘Es geht schon.’  
Sie sprach leise.  
Dann schloss sie die Augen.  
Sie war müde.

 

109\. Zurecht.

Dolohow wartete auf ihn.  
Im Hof.  
Er starrte ihn wütend an.  
Der Gefangene war froh eine Waffe mitgenommen zu haben.

Greybacks Blick wanderte von Dolohow zu dem Gefangenem.  
Scabiors Blick wanderte von dem Gefangenem zu Dolohow.  
Das Mädchen zitterte.  
Sie hatte Angst.  
Vor Dolohow.  
Zurecht.

 

110\. So oder so.

Dolohow ging auf ihn zu.  
Er knurrte.  
Wie ein Hund.  
Der Gefangene überlegte.  
Dolohow würde ihn angreifen.  
So oder so.

‘Jeder Straßenköter hört sich gefährlicher an.’  
Dolohows Faust sauste auf ihn zu.  
Der Gefangene wich breit grinsend aus.  
Scabior hinter ihm lachte leise auf.  
Greyback sah unzufrieden aus.

 

111\. Er war sauer.

‘Was ist dein Problem, Arschloch?’  
Dolohow war wütend.  
Er wollte das Mädchen.  
Sie war nicht erwachsen.  
Aber auch kein Kind mehr.  
Er mochte keine Kinder.  
Sie war genau richtig.  
Und der Gefangene hatte ihn gestoppt.  
Er war sauer.

‘Du. Pädophiler Mistkerl.’  
Dolohow packte ihn.  
Wollte auf ihn einschlagen.  
Der Gefangene zückte sein Messer.  
Und stach zu.

 

112\. ‘Verficktes Arschloch.’

Das Messer durchdrang Dolohows Bauch.  
Blut spritzte.  
Er stöhnte nicht auf.  
Er fluchte.  
‘Verficktes Arschloch.’  
Der Gefangene zog das Messer zurück.  
Dann stach er erneut zu.

Dolohow zog etwas aus seinem Hemd.  
Es war eine Klinge.  
Kein kurzes Messer.  
Eine lange Klinge.  
Fast schon ein Schwert.  
Er grinste breit.  
Dann stach er zurück.

Die Klinge verfehlte den Gefangenen.  
Dolohow stach erneut zu.  
Der Gefangene wich aus.  
Dann stach er zu.  
Direkt in Dolohows Brust.  
Nicht ins Herz.  
Aber zwischen die Rippen.  
In die Lunge.

 

113\. Wütend. Wie ein Berserker.

Dolohow schwankte.  
Er hustete Blut.  
Viel Blut.  
Der Gefangene trat zurück.  
Dolohow richtete sich auf.  
Blut floss aus seinem Mund.  
Er spuckte es aus.  
Dann sah er den Gefangenen an.  
Wütend.  
Wie ein Berserker.

Er ging auf ihn los.  
Die Klinge in Richtung des Gefangenen.  
Der wich aus.  
Schlug sie ihm aus der Hand.  
Und rammte sein Messer in Dolohows Hand.  
Zwischen die Finger.  
Durchtrennte die Haut.  
Es knirschte.  
Dolohows Knochen.

Der schrie auf.  
Dann trat er nach dem Gefangenen.  
Der landete auf dem Boden.  
Dolohow erhob die Klinge.

 

114\. Es war nicht Scabior.

Dolohow stach zu.  
Er traf nicht.  
Er hatte ihn töten wollen.  
Die Klinge stoppte kurz vor dem Gefangenen.  
Dolohow wirbelte herum.  
‘Scabior’, brüllte er.

Es war nicht Scabior.  
Nicht Scabior hatte ihn gestoppt.  
Der stand am Rand des Hofs.  
Sah ihnen zu.  
Mit einem Glitzern in den Augen.  
Und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
Es war Greyback.  
Greyback hatte ihn aufgehalten.

 

115\. ‘Was soll das?’

‘Was soll das?’  
Dolohow spuckte Blut über Greybacks Gesicht.  
‘Er gehört mir.’  
Greyback knurrte wie ein tollwütiger Hund.  
Dolohow schluckte.  
Er hatte Greyback wütend gemacht.  
Ein großer Fehler.  
Keiner den er wieder gut machen konnte.

Greyback schleuderte ihn auf den Boden.  
Die Klinge in Dolohows Hand schepperte.  
Der Gefangene packte sie sich.  
Dann ging er auf Abstand.  
Greyback beobachtete ihn.  
Die Klinge war nicht auf ihn gerichtet.  
Auch nicht auf Dolohow.  
Greyback sah wieder nach unten.  
Zu Dolohow.  
Der am Boden war.  
Und er würde es bleiben.

 

116\. Er ging in die Knie.

Greyback drehte sich um.  
Er ging einige Schritte.  
Dolohow sprang auf.  
Er spuckte Blut auf den Gefangenen.  
Der wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht.  
Dann sah er Dolohow stumm an.  
Der war wütend.  
Griff den Gefangenen an.  
Mit seinem Messer.

Der Gefangene wich aus.  
Dolohows Messer landete auf dem Boden.  
Dolohow ebenso.  
Der Gefangene sah auf ihn herunter.  
Er hatte kein Interesse an einem Kampf.

Dolohow sprang auf.  
Griff nach dem Messer.  
Er stach zu.  
Der Gefangene zuckte zusammen.  
Das Messer durchstieß sein Bein.  
Er ging in die Knie.  
Zog ein Messer hervor.  
Dolohow ächzte als die Klinge ihn traf.  
In den Magen.  
Er brach zusammen.  
Spuckte Blut und seinen Mageninhalt.

Der Gefangene stand auf.  
Sein Bein brannte vor Schmerz.  
Er sah zu Scabior.  
Der stand immer noch in der Ecke.  
Neben ihm Greyback.  
Er starrte wütend auf Dolohow.  
Dann lief er auf sie zu.

 

117\. ‘Ich hatte dich gewarnt.‘

Greyback starrte auf Dolohow herab.  
‘Ich hatte dich gewarnt.‘  
Er packte ihn.  
Zog ihn hoch.  
Riss seinen Arm nach vorne.  
Und riss ihm das Herz aus der Brust.

Blut floss auf den Boden.  
In Strömen.  
Dolohows Kopf sackte nach hinten.  
Er gab nur noch ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich.  
Dann war er tot.

 

118\. ‘Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?‘

Die Todesser wichen zurück.  
Alle.

Weg von Greyback.  
Weg von Dolohow.  
Weg von dem Gefangenen.  
Sie hatten Angst.

Der Gefangene sah Greyback an.  
‘Ich denke du hast deinen Standpunkt klar gemacht.‘  
Das hatte er.  
Seinen Standpunkt klargemacht.

Greyback sah ihn an.  
Dann nickte er dem Gefangenen zu.  
Und ging zu den Todessern.  
Sie machten ihm Platz.  
Und Scabior grinste den Gefangenen breit an.

‘Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?‘  
Scabior zuckte mit den Schultern.  
‘Sowohl als auch würde ich sagen.‘

Der Gefangene sah zu Greyback.  
Er hatte Dolohow zu sich bringen lassen.  
Riss ihm eine Rippe aus der Brust.  
Und begann sie abzunagen.  
Als hätte er keinen Respekt vor Dolohow.  
Oder dessen Benehmen.  
‘Letzteres.‘  
Scabior legte den Kop schief.  
‘Vielleicht auch beides.‘  
‘So oder so hat er keinen Respekt mehr vor ihm.‘  
‘Mehr?‘  
‘Er hatte in dem Moment keinen Respekt mehr, als Dolohow dich angegriffen hat.‘  
Der Gefangene nickte.  
Greybacks Satz ging durch seinen Kopf.  
‘Er gehört mir.‘  
Es beunruhigte ihn.

 

119\. Die ihren Geschmack trafen.

Es kamen Neue.  
Das rothaarige Mädchen hielt sich die Ohren zu.  
Die Schreie einiger Mädchen waren bis in ihre Zelle zu hören.  
Und er hoffte, dass sie es nicht mit ansehen musste.  
Wenn die Todesser über sie herfallen würden.

Die Wärter redeten über sie.  
Offenbar ältere Mädchen.  
Junge Frauen.  
Die ihren Geschmack trafen.  
Sie waren widerlich.  
Die Geschichten.  
Was sie mit den Mädchen machen wollten.  
Wie sie über ihre Körper redeten.  
Ihre glatte Haut.  
Ihre Brüste.  
Ihre Hintern.  
Es war widerlich.

 

120\. Er steckte ihr die Hand hin. Sie nahm sie an.

Sie brachten sie in den Hof.  
Die Todesser geiferten sie an.  
Sie waren jung.  
Aber keine Kinder mehr.  
Das rothaarige Mädchen neben ihm sah eigenartig fröhlich aus.  
‘Besser sie als du, was?‘  
Scabior legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
Das Mädchen nickte.  
Der Gefangene sah sie an.  
Ob er auch so abgebrüht war?

Die Neuen wurden von den Todessern angefallen.  
Die erste stießen sie einfach zu Boden.  
Hinter ihr standen die anderen.  
Die Wehrloseren.  
Die Dünneren.  
Schwächeren.

Sie lag auf dem Boden.  
Der Gefangene ging auf sie zu.  
Er kannte sie.  
Sie waren Freunde gewesen.  
Und jetzt war sie hier.  
Er steckte ihr die Hand hin.  
Sie nahm sie an.

U


End file.
